Un Padre para mi Hijo
by Addy Weasley
Summary: Ginny quiere tener un bebe, pero aun no sabe quien podria ser el padre, Harry no puede creer que su amiga este pensando en esa locura y tratara de hacerla recapacitar, 100 H
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1 VOY A TENER UN BEBE

-Voy a tener un bebe –

Harry potter se agarro de la silla en la que estaba sentado para no caerse del susto

-¿Cómo dices? – le preguntó asombrado a su amiga Ginebra Weasley, mejor conocida como Ginny

-Que voy a tener un bebe – repitió ella con calma, con la misma expresión inocente con la que, hacia diez años lo había tirado de su escoba en un partido amistoso de Quidicht en la madriguera.

-Déjate de bromas – dijo Harry mientras tomaba su taza de café – por un momento casi me engañas… mejor inténtalo con Ron o con Malfoy, ellos son mas ingenuos – añadió el asiendo alusión a sus dos mejores amigos y compañeros de trabajo

-No es broma, voy a tener un bebe y quiero que me ayudes a encontrar al padre – replicó Ginny, Harry se atraganto con el café y empezó a toser, Ginny se levanto de su silla y fue a darle unas palmaditas en la espalda - ¿Estás bien? -

-Si, si se me ha ido el café por otro lado – Harry apenas daba crédito a lo que oía era imposible que Ginny, su Ginny estuviera embarazada.

-¿Seguro que estas bien? –

-Si, si – la tranquilizó Harry, luego mientras limpiaba su mesa que había quedado manchada de café, miró a Ginny a los ojos y noto cierto nerviosismo en su expresión, pero como no iba a estar nerviosa, la pobrecilla debía estar aterrorizada, solo de imaginar al tipo que la había dejado en esa situación le daban gansa de estrangularlo.

-Entonces ¿me vas a ayudar? – pregunto Ginny dudando

-No te preocupes, lo encontrare – y despues lo matare pensó Harry

-Gracias Harry, sabia que podía contar contigo – y sonrío de esa manera que tanto le gustaba a Harry y se echo a sus brazos efusivamente – eres el mejor amigo que alguien puede tener

-Ya, déjame – como no la iba a ayudar si prácticamente eran familia desde hace 15 años que se conocían cuando la familia Weasley prácticamente lo había adoptado, aunque en los primeros años no tuvieron mucho contacto con el paso de los años se había vuelto grandes amigos e incluso habían compartido un pequeño romance que ahora formaba parte del pasado. Y ahora estaba embarazada, no podía creerlo, ni siquiera sabia que hubiera estado saliendo con alguien, aunque el había estado fuera de Londres por dos meses buscando mortifagos en Francia y pues en dos meses podían pasar muchas cosas.

-No sabes como me alivia, no estaba segura de cómo ibas a reaccionar

-Pensabas que no te ayudaría – le pregunto un poco dolido – que te daría la espalda ahora que me necesitas

-Tienes razón, perdóname no debí haber dudado de ti –

-Yo siempre estaré a tu lado, de acuerdo – prometió Harry

-Si – Ginny Suspiro – entonces que necesitas para empezar

-Antes de empezar estar segura de que quieres seguir adelante con esto, pequeña.

-Totalmente, sabes que siempre he querido tener bebes –

-Bien lo primero que necesito es el nombre del padre – dijo harry tomando una libreta y un lápiz

-Todavía no estoy segura, al principio había 5 hombres posibles pero ahora lo he reducido a tres – Harry rompió el lápiz por la presión con la que estaba escribiendo, sabia que Ginny era algo impulsiva y atrevida pero de eso a tener cinco amantes a la vez era mucho – Toma Harry he anotado los nombres en una lista

Harry se quedo atónito al ver a su amiga entregarle la lista con los nombres de sus amantes, como hombre siempre le había gustado el sexo, pero su relación con Ginny siempre había sido fraternal, bueno solo estaba ese breve periodo de dos meses en los que fueron novios, pero eso había sido cosa de niños y con el tiempo ambos lo habían olvidado es más nunca salía el tema era como si eso nunca hubiera pasado, además tenía que admitir que era muy guapa con esos ojos castaños tan grandes, y la piel tan blanca que parecía como de seda y que decir de ese pelo rojo característico de los Wesley´s y esos labios, cuantas veces había fantaseado el con esos labios y con su cuerpo que a pesar de que no era muy alta tenia todo en su lugar, pero ella no era su tipo y Harry no quería comprometerse con nadie por eso buscaba relaciones en la que no tuviera que involucrar sus sentimientos y Ginny era todo lo contrario ella se merecía su final feliz.

-Harry, Harry me estas oyendo – Harry reacciono y dejo de pensar en su amiga desnuda

-Si, si, bueno ¿Cuál crees que sea el padre?

-Mm. Todavía no lo tengo muy claro por eso estoy aquí

-Haber espérate un momento¿estas o no embarazada?

-No tonto – dijo Ginny entre risas – o por lo menos no todavía, por eso quiero que me ayudes a elegir cual sería un mejor padre

-Y como quieres que lo haga que cheque la calidad de esperma o que les haga análisis de ADN – Harry estaba muy molesto por las cosas que le estaba diciendo su amiga

-No, es que quiero elegir personalmente al que será el padre de mi hijo, ver como es no solo físicamente, también quiero saber que tipo de persona es –

-Pues yo que sepa en los bancos de esperma no te dan el nombre de la persona que dona y creo que tu no puedes llevar a tu propio donador – dijo el tajante

-Es que no me estas entendiendo – dijo ella muy seria y se empezó a sonrojar – ya investigue lo de la imesinación arfiticial

-Se dice inseminación artificial – la corrigió

-Bueno eso, el caso es que cheque con un doctor muggle lo del costo y haciendo el cambio de mi moneda a la suya pues prácticamente tendría que vender mi casa y pues si quiero embarazarme tendrá que ser de la manera tradicional – dijo ella mirando al suelo

-¿de la manera tradicional¿Cómo puedes ser tan idiota? – Harry estaba en realidad muy enojado como se le ocurría decir esas cosas

-Sr. Potter – lo interrumpió la recepcionista por la chimenea – la Srita. Cho Chang le habla por la línea 2

-Hablando de idiotas – dijo Ginny muy bajito

-Dígale que estoy ocupado y que yo la llamo luego – cuando desapareció la cara de la chimenea se volvió a hablar con Ginny – quiero que te olvides de esa estupidez me oyes – dijo Harry en tono amenazador

-No lo haré, estoy segura de que es lo que quiero

-Me estas haciendo enojar, te lo digo enserio

-Y yo también te lo digo en serio, que mente tan machista tienes, es claro que hice bien al tachar tu nombre de la lista

-¿tenias mi nombre en la lista? – Harry no estaba seguro de si se sentía aun mas molesto o si lo halagaba el hecho de que Ginny hubiera pensado en el

-Por supuesto estaba desesperada

-Por favor Ginny solo tienes 26 años no es como si fuera tu ultima oportunidad, y que ibas a hacer llamar aparecerte en mi casa y pedirme que me acostara contigo para dejarte embarazada

-Exactamente – dijo ella desafiante

-Ya me lo imagino "Harry quieres acostarte conmigo, sabes es que quiero tener un bebe" – dijo Harry imitando su voz a la vez que reía

-Realmente no puedo creer lo idiota que fui al pedirte ayuda a ti – dicho esto se dio la vuelta y estaba a por irse cuando Harry le impidió salir, y el noto que tenía lagrimas en los ojos y se sintió muy culpable por hacerla sufrir

-No espera, no era mi intención lastimarte, créeme me cortaría un brazo antes de hacerte daño, lo siento

-No importa

-No claro que importa, sabes que te quiero – entonces la tomo en sus brazos para darle un beso amistoso en la mejilla pero sin que el se lo propusiera su boca se dirigió directamente a la de ella, al sentir sus labios fue como un shock eléctrico y notaba como un calor se propagaba por todo su cuerpo entonces el beso se profundizo y cuando sus lenguas se tocaron…

-Harry estas ahí – se oyó la voz de Ron fuera de la puerta – anda nos busca el jefe – Harry se alcanzo a separar de Ginny al momento de que se abría la puerta y entraba su mejor amigo – hey, hermanita que haces por aquí-

-Nada solo vine a saludar a Harry – dijo esta muy acalorada aun por el beso

-Y que tu hermano preferido no existe

-Tonto claro que ahora iba a saludarte a ti – dijo para romper un poco la tensión afortunadamente su hermano era muy inocente como para darse cuenta de lo que había pasado – y quien te dijo que eras mi hermano preferido

-Tu me lo dices siempre en Navidad

-Hay Ronie que no te has dado cuenta que se lo digo tambies a Bill, a Charli, a Fred, a George e incluso a Percy

-Eres mala Ginny, bueno me adelanto con el jefe, al parecer hay un nuevo movimiento de magia obscura que se esta propagando rápidamente, te espero Harry

-No adelántate aun tengo que ver una cosa con Ginny

-Bueno los dejo – dicho esto Ron se fue cerrando la puerta

-Ginny ahora estoy ocupado, que te parece si hoy te apareces en mi casa y lo discutimos – fue lo primero que se le ocurrió la verdad no quería hablar del beso para no hacer mas incomoda la situación

-Esta bien entonces nos vemos hoy en tu casa, pero tu invitas la cena – harry la vio partir y se dijo así mismo que besar a Ginny Weasley había sido quizá el peor error de su vida.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 ¿Salir con Draco? ¿por qué no?

-me beso – pensaba Ginny mientras bajaba a su oficina en el Ministerio de Magia, ya que trabajaba con su papa en el departamento de uso indebido de objetos muggles – me beso –

-¿qué dices hija? – le pregunto su papa cuando esta estaba entrando a la oficina

-He,.. nada papa – dijo Ginny sonrojándose – que es lo que traes ahí papa – miro extrañada Ginny un paquete extraño que tenía su papa escondido

-Nada que iba a traer – pero trataba de ocultarlo mas

-Ya papa déjame ver - antes de que se diera cuenta ya le había le había arrebatado el paquete a su papa, al abrirlo vio un objeto cuadrado como siete centímetros de largo con una pantalla y un teclado - hay papa ya se que es, es un feletono cedular el otro día me mostró uno Hermione

-Y que es lo que hace –

-Pues... no ... pues la verdad no estoy segura ... creo que sirve para hablar con la gente cuando esta en un lugar por donde no hay chimenea –

- Eso lo explica todo deja me voy a analizarlo mas profundamente en el laboratorio –

Después de que se fue su papa Ginny seguía pensando en el beso de Harry, había sido un error eso estaba segura, ellos eran amigos y ella no podía volver a enamorarse de el, no después de lo que habia pasado antes hace once años cuando por un breve espacio de dos meses fue la mujer mas feliz del mundo, habían sido novios, aun recordaba su primer beso en la sala común de Griffindor enfrente de toda la casa, pero de eso había pasado mucho tiempo, habían terminado para "protegerla", ja... como si ella hubiera necesitado protección alguna vez, pero cuando Voldemort fue vencido, Harry no regreso a ella, la fama el éxito lo habían cambiado por completo ya no era mas aquel muchacho tímido que ella había conocido y ella se tubo que conformar con ser simplemente su amiga y ver como infinidad de mujeres pasaban por su vida todas hermosas y despampanantes, claro todas querían salir con el hombre que vivió y por eso ella lo había olvidado o por lo menos eso creía...

-Hola Ginny ¿cómo estas? – la interrumpió un guapo chico de rubios cabellos

-Draco como has estado – al decir esto se levanto y lo beso en la mejilla

-Pues muy bien aunque estoy un poco enojado contigo – dijo mirándola con un deje de reproche - como es posible que hallas subido al departamento de aurores y ni siquiera me pasaste a saludar

-Hay Draco discúlpame lo que pasa es que subí rápido para arreglar unas cosas con Harry

-Porque siempre Harry tiene que estar en nuestras conversaciones, bueno olvidalo la verdad es que venía a invitarte a salir mañana, a cenar y eso –

-Pues no se ... – estuvo a punto de rechazarlo, pero se recordó que ella era una mujer que tenia una misión en esta vida y era encontrar un padre para su hijo, y viéndolo bien pues Draco no estaba nada mal -... esta bien que te parece si nos vemos aquí saliendo del trabajo a las seis y primero vamos al cine y después a cenar –

-Hay Ginny la verda no se que de divertido le encuentras a ese pasatiempo muggle – dijo el un poco para burlarse de ella –

-Bueno tenía que heredar de mi papa el gusto por los objetos muggles no cres, bueno entonces nos vemos mañana

-Esta bien pero no quiero que me tengas esperando

-No te preocupes estare lista a la hora indicada

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Ginny llego a casa de Harry a la hora de la cena, lo bueno es que estaba en el código de apariciones en la alarma y no había tenido ningún problema

-Harry ya llege - dijo en la sala – donde estas –

-aquí en la cocina pasa – camino hacia la cocina y lo vio frente a la estufa cocinando, olía riquísimo a lasaña su comida favorita

-Harry preparaste Lasaña – estaba muy conmovida por el detalle –

-Siento lo del beso – soltó Harry sin mas preámbulos

-No importa y es de jamón o de espinaca – estaba tratando de desviar el tema empezando a poner la mesa

-Me pase de la raya, lo siento – insistía el

-Esta bien olvídalo, me pasas lo tenedores por favor –

-Fue un error, no deberia haber ocurrido – seguía el mientras le pasaba los tenedores

-Lo que tu digas – realmente ya la estaba cansando con tantas disculpas – pasame el refresco por favor

-Maldita sea Ginny, ¿me estes oyendo?

-Palabra por palabra – estaba muy pero muy molesta – sientes lo del beso, te has pasado de la raya, fue un error, no deberpia haber ocurrido ¿se me olvido algo? – no espero a obtener respuesta y siguió – y ahora te importa si comemos antes de que se enfrié la maldita lasaña

-Olvidate de la maldita lasaña, que no ves que estoy tratando de disculparme por haberme aprovechado de ti – después de un silencio que duro solo dos segundos se pudo escuchar por toda la casa las carcajadas de Ginny, eesto no hizo mas que molestar a Harry

-De verdad piensas que te has aprovechado de mi – dijo aun entre risas – pues te informo que yo no soy ninguna de tus muñequitas de pechos grandes y poco cerebro y que si nos hemos besado es porque yo también lo quise no porque te hubieras aprovechado de mi inocencia, esta claro

-Como el agua

-Bien, entonces comemos ya créeme que me estoy muriendo de hambre – después que terminaron de cenar se fueron a la sala pero Harry la miraba con curiosodad – que pasa tienes algo que decirme

-Sinceramente si – hablo solemnemente - según tu si nos besamos es porque tu también lo desebas no

-¿Y? Que hay de malo en eso

-nada me estaba preguntando si no me abras provocado para que te besara

-¿cómo? No entiendo lo que me quieres decir

-ya sabes con esa locura de que quieres embarazarte...-

-no es ninguna locura, y no te hagas ilusiones ya te habia dicho que tu estabas descartado y sabes ya lo pense y mejor no quiero que me ayudes a investigar a mis candidatos, lo voy a hacer yo misma

-tu sola – dijo Harry riendo por lo bajo – la verdad no te imagino en plan de Mata Hari

-no ha de ser tan difícil buscar información, no se rastrear llamadas, cuentas bancarias

-de verdad estas decidida a tener un bebe – por respuesta solo tuvo un asentimiento de cabeza - esta bien si estas decidida yo te ayudare a investigar el pasado de los tres candidatos

-bueno, la verdad es que ha crecido la lista puse uno más, toma – le entregó una hoja de libreta un poco arrugada donde se podían leer claramente cuatro nombres, Michael Conner (exnovio), Dean Thomas (exnovio), Seamus Finnigan (amigo) pero hubo un nombre que no solo sorprendió a Harry sino que lo enfado

-pusiste el nombre de Malfoy en la lista - dijo mirándola fijamente – de verdad estas planeando acostarte con el

-no tienes porque llamarlo así tiene nombre sabes y por si lo recuerdas desde hace años que se convirtió en uno de tus mejores amigos, no veo que tiene de malo que este en la lista y si hace el amor como besa sera muy placentero

-no puedo creerlo has estado saliendo con Draco a mis espaldas – le dijo enojado

-solo han sido un par de veces, y no hay ningún motivo para que no este en la lista, a demas te recuerdo que no eres mi padre para decirme con quien debo o no salir

-pero Draco ...es...es es un Slytherin

-y eso que Harry el es mi amigo igual que tu

-si pero yo no estoy en la lista – Ginny sabia que estaba lastimando el ego de Harry al considerar a Draco para padre de su hijo y a el no asi que decidió meter mas el dedo en la llaga

-claro que el esta en la lista, porque a diferencia de ti, él no me besa y luego se arrepiente y peor todavía me insulta pidiéndome disculpas por haberlo hecho - y antes de que Harry pudiera decir algo más la pelirroja desapareció de su casa

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

-hola Harry, que milagro que llegas temprano – fue lo primero que harry oyó cuando entro a la oficina de aurores por la mañana

-deberia arrancarte la cabeza maldito – y antes de que Draco pudiera hacer algo lo tomo por el cuello y lo estampo en la pared mas cercana.

-Pero que demonios te pasa – Draco estaba sumamente confundido

-Que, que me pasa, lo que me pasa es que no pudo creer que sean tan ruin para aprovecharte de Ginny

-¿Ginny? – Draco aun seguía sin entender nada

-Si Ginny Weasley, ya sabes la pelirroja que conocemos desde hace años y que a demás es hermana de uno de tus mejores amigos

-A esa Ginny, no creo que por haberla visto a solas un par de veces, me haya aprovechado de ella

-Te crees que por haberla invitado a salir un par de veces tienes derecho a seducirla

-Espera yo no he seducido a nadie, si hemos salido un par de veces, de hecho hoy vamos a salir y si nos hemos besado pero en ningún momento siento que me haya aprovechado de ella

-¿pero que te pasa que no hay otras mujeres en la ciudad? – Harry un poco mas relajado había soltado a Draco y ahora simplemente hablaban frente a frente

-yo salgo con quien yo quiero, es mas yo no te digo nada por todas las mujeres que desfilan por tu cama

-pero esas mujeres no son Ginny

-y que tiene Ginny de malo es muy hermosa, tiene una familia encantadora y un sentido del humor estupendo sería la compañera perfecta

-entonces estas interesado el ella seriamente –

-pues claro que si

-y ya sabes lo del bebe

-que, cual bebe, no me digas que esta embarazada

-no idiota...- harry le explico detalladamente los planes de Ginny y Draco estaba muy sorprendido - ... y eso es el mentado plan de Ginny

-entonces yo estoy en la lista y tu no – se burlo Draco

-ese no es el punto Draco, el punto es que a mi me parece una locura como va a tener un hijo sola, necesita casarse y después pensar en tener hijos

-si es por eso no te preocupes Harry, si yo llego a ser el elegido me casare con ella - al escuchar esto Harry se sorprendió mucho y sintió algo parecido a los celos, pero eso era imposible Ginny solo era su amiga nada mas, pero antes de que pudiera replicar algo mas Draco había salido dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos.


	3. Chapter 3

Por si no lo había mencionado antes, todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a JK Rowling, ups, mas vale tarde que nunca. Besos.

CAPITULO 3 CITAS Y MAS CITAS

Harry estaba pensando aun en lo que le había dicho Draco, si lo miraba de manera objetiva Draco era un gran candidato para Ginny, era millonario, guapo y según Ginny besaba muy bien, sería el esposo perfecto para Ginny, pero aun sabiendo todo esto, le incomodaba la idea de que Ginny estuviera con él... o con cualquier otro, demonios debía dejar de pensar en ella, ella no era mujer para el que solo quería divertirse con las mujeres sin compromisos, pero no podía sacarse a Ginny de la mente y como dice el dicho un clavo saca a otro clavo no

-Operadora, comuníqueme a la oficina de la señorita Chang

-en un momento señor – en menos de diez segundos Harry estaba hablando con Cho por la red flu

-Harry cariño, hace ya varios días que no me llamabas

-Perdoname Cho, es que he estado ocupado, ya sabes asuntos de trabajo – bueno no le iba a decir la verdad

-No te preocupes, ambos sabemos lo difícil que es ser el mejor auror del mundo

-Hay no exageres – pero por dentro el ya muy inflado ego de Harry, estuvo a punto de reventar – oye, tienes algo que hacer esta noche

-Pues no, me vas a invitar a salir

-Si te invito a cenar te parece si paso por ti a las ocho

-Esta bien Harry, nos vemos en la noche te mando un beso

-Si, hasta luego –

el día de Harry transcurría de manera normal, que si magia obscura por aquí, que si un mortifago por alla, pero aun no empezaba las investigaciones del proyecto bebe, la verdad quería tener la ultima oportunidad de persuadir a Ginny para que se olvidara del asunto, a la hora del almuerzo la fue a buscar a su oficina pero no estaba, asi que resignado regreso a la suya cuando una risa llamo su atención, esa risa provenia de la oficina de Draco y sin mas se dirigió hacia ella

-no Draco ya te dije que la película que quiero ver es estas, y me niego a ver una de acción, las detesto

-pero Ginny si entramos a la película que quieres ver tu me voy a quedar dormido y me vas a tener que sacar cargando

-no te puedes quedar dormido, ya sabes lo que dice el dicho "cuerpo dormido, cuerpo perdido" - las carcajadas de ambos se volvieron a escuchar por todo el departamento de aurores, Harry que estaba viendo la escena desde la puerta se decidió a intervenir

-buenas tardes, veo que están de muy buen humor – el tono sarcástico de Harry era muy notorio

-como no vamos a estar de buen humor si esta noche vamos a ir al cine y a cenar y quien sabe que mas pueda pasar no pequeña –dijo Draco con malicia

-Draquito querido cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames así delante de los extraños – Ginny le estaba siguiendo el juego

-Muy graciosa – Harry se estaba enfadando mas a cada minuto que pasaba – si aun no han elegido película Draquito te recomiendo que vayas a ver "te matare"

-No Harry esa película no esta en cartelera – replico Draco – pero alo mejor podriamos ver "no te metas donde no te llaman" – antes de que las cosas se pusieran peor Ginny prefirió interferir en la conversación

-Bueno Draco, me tengo que ir, nos vemos en la tarde – iba camino a la salida cuando la mano de Harry tomo su brazo para impedirle salir – que pasa Harry, me vas a recomendar otra película

-A mi oficina, ahora – y antes de que pudiera decir algo la llevo casi a rastras por el departamento de aurores hasta que llegaron a su oficina y prácticamente la empujo para que entrara

-Quien demonios te crees para tratarme de esa manera

-Solo quiero hablar contigo

-Si, pero hay manera de pedir las cosas

-Así que vas a salir con Draquito, esta noche no

-Si algún problema con eso

-Solo quiero advertirte que no vayas a cometer ninguna locura, aun no he empezado con las investigaciones

-Tu no eres nadie para impedirme que hacer esa es mi decisión y no te preocupes no planeo salir embarazada esta noche

-No pero eso no significa que no quieras practicar un poco antes del día decisivo – en el mismo momento que las palabras salieron por la boca de Harry se arrepintió, pero aun así no se esperaba lo que ocurriría, Ginny se acerco muy lentamente a el y antes de que pudiera reaccionar le pego tremenda bofetada que casi lo tira al suelo

-Claro que otra cosa me podía esperar de ti, si el león cree que todos son de su condición – se dio la vuelta para salir de la oficina pero por mas que intento no pudo abrir la puerta – alohomora, maldita puerta ábrete – era evidente que estaba tratando de contener el llanto

-Solo yo la puedo abrir Ginny

-Entonces ábrela no soporto estar respirando el mismo aire que tu

-Por favor Ginny perdóname, no se porque dije eso – Harry estaba realmente arrepentido

-Yo si se porque me lo dijiste, porque simplemente eres un idiota – Ginny no pudo contener mas el llanto y esto conmovió a Harry que rápidamente estaba a su lado consolándola – suéltame Harry – le dijo entre sollozos pero el no la quería soltar tenerla entre sus brazos era tan natural tenia tantas ganas de volver a besarla, sus bocas solo estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia, los cuales se hicieron nada y volvieron a besarse.

Rápidamente el beso se volvió muy apasionado, Harry la tenia tomada por la cintura y Ginny acariciaba su rebelde pelo negro, con sus lenguas danzaban al ritmo que su corazón se los permitía, minutos despues se separaron, ambos estaban agitados y respiraban entrecortadamente, pero ninguno de los dos decia nada simplemente se veían fijamente, Ginny fue la primera en hablar

-abre la puerta – y en cuanto esta se abrió, Ginny salio corriendo de la oficina de Harry, nadie noto el estado de la pelirroja, solo unos ojos grises que observaron y se imaginaron inmediatamente lo que había pasado.

Mientras tanto Harry seguía en su oficina, no podía creer como era posible que lo hubiera hecho de nuevo, parecía que le gustaba meterse en problemas, mas bien lo que pasaba era que estaba muy tenso, ya tenía un mes saliendo con Cho y hasta ahora ella se había hecho la difícil, al principio a Harry le agrado la idea, estaba aburrido todas las chicas que en la primera cita se acostaban con el y Cho fue un cambio positivo, pero para el que estaba acostumbrado al sexo pues un mes era mucho tiempo, si por eso reaccionaba de esa manera con Ginny, si eso debía ser y bueno aprovechando que esta noche tenía cita con Cho pues se aseguraría de quitarse un poco de tensión.

------------------------------------------------------------

-estuvo muy buena la película no Ginny – esa voz saco a Ginny de sus pensamientos, estaba totalmente distraída pensando en el beso que esa tarde se había dado con Harry y la verdad no sabía que contestarle a Draco ya que toda la película también se la había pasado pensando en lo mismo, ahora en ese momento estaban en la barra del restaurante esperando que les dieran una mesa.

-he… si Draco estuvo muy buena – Draco no era ningún tonto y sabia que Ginny le estaba dando el avión (N/A: en México dar el avión significa no hacerle caso a las personas jajaja)

-la parte que mas me gusto fue donde salió el dragón, estuvo muy emocionante – Draco soltó esta pequeña trampa para ver si caía y ella lo hizo redondita

-ahh… si la verdad fue lo mejor – a Draco le pareció tan graciosa la situación que no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada – de que te ríes – le pregunto ella confundida

-hay Ginny, si la película que vimos fue matrix y en esta no aparece ningún Dragón, es sobre comtupadoras o como se diga – Ginny se sonrojo como solo los Weasley lo saben hacer – que te pasa es por lo del tema del bebe que estas tan distraída

-y tu que sabes del bebe

-bueno pues Harry me lo contó todo y también algo sobre una lista donde aparece mi nombre – "trágame tierra" fue lo único que pensó Ginny era lo mejor que le podría pasar maldito harry porque andaba divulgando su secreto – pero de ante mano te digo que me descartes de la lista

-¿Por qué, que no te gusta la idea

-No al contrarío me encanta la idea de ayudarte, pero tu sabes mi familia lo tradicionalista que es, y no permitirían un hijo fuera del matrimonio, se moriría mi madre de la impresión

-Lo entiendo Draco, no te preocupes – ella estaba un poco decepcionada pero solo quería un hijo no quería casarse

-Aunque siempre esta la opción de que nos casemos antes

-Hay Draco, me gustas mucho, pero para casarse hay que estar enamorados y pues yo no estoy enamorada de ti

-Pero quizá con el tiempo nos podríamos enamorar no crees, a menos de que tu ya estés enamorada de alguien más

-Yo?.. no como? yo no estoy enamorada de nadie, de quien podría estarlo

-Harry… - draco iba a decir algo mas pero ella lo interrumpió pero ella se puso mas roja aun de lo que ya estaba

-Como crees que voy a estar enamorada de Harry, por favor si solo somos amigos, es como otro mas de mis hermanos, Harry sería el ultimo hombre en el que me podría fijar (N/A: hey aja)

-No tontita, Harry viene entrando al restaurante y por lo que veo esta muy bien acompañado – Ginny dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta y lo vio y efectivamente estaba bien acompañado por una linda muchacha de rasgos orientales llamada Cho Chang.

-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En cuanto entro Harry al restaurante lo recibieron como la celebridad que era

-Sr. Potter, no se preocupe en menos de 5 minutos le desocuparemos una mesa.

-no se preocupe, por lo pronto esperaremos en la barra

-oye cariño que esa pelirroja de allá no es tu amiguita la Weasley – lo dijo con un tono muy despectivo

-Cho ya te he dicho miles de veces que tiene nombre, se llama Ginny – no entendía porque ha Cho no le caía bien Ginny, si ginny le caía bien a todo el mundo, lo que Harry no sabía es que la oriental la veía como una verdadera amenaza para sus planes

-Parece que esta acompañada, pero si es Draco Malfoy tengo mucho tiempo que no lo veo, vamos a saludarlos

-Cho, no creo que sea buena idea … - pero la chica ya lo llevaba directo hacia ellos, cuando vio a Ginny apenas la reconoció se veía realmente hermosa, traía puesto un vestido de verano rosa que remarcaba sus bien formadas curvas, estaba muy bien peinada e incluso se había maquillado, cosa que raramente hacia, le dio mucho coraje que se tomara tantas molestias para salir con Draco, cuando el la invitaba al cine se iba en vaqueros y sin arreglarse " si tonto, pero a ti no te quiere seducir para que la embaraces" se recordo – creo que despues de todo es muy buena idea interrumpirlos.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

-No mires pero creo que vienen directo hacia nosotros – le comento Draco a Ginny, no puede ser entre los miles de restaurantes que hay en Londres tenían que coincidir en el mismo

-crees que haya manera de que nos escapemos, la verdad es que esta tarde discutí con Harry y no quiero ni verlo – y menos si esta con la Chang penso Ginny

-es imposible…- entonces una voz los interrumpió

-Draco, querido tanto tiempo sin vernos – y se acerco para darle un beso en la mejilla – pero que casualidad encontrarnos aquí – entonces dirigió una mirada muy despectiva hacia Ginny y fríamente dijo - hola Ginebra

-Hola Cho – maldita siempre me tiene que tratar así pensó Ginny

-Harry no te da gusto encontrarnos aquí – le pregunto sarcastico Draco

-Uy ni que lo digas - respondió Harry en el mismo tono, esperando hacer contacto visual con Ginny que no se atrevía a mirarlo – hola Ginny que no me vas a saludar como dios manda – y antes de que ella dijera nada la tomo por el brazo para acercarla y darle un beso en la mejilla

-He… hola Harry, que gusto verte aquí y sobre todo con tan grata compañía – Harry iba a decir algo mas pero en eso los interrumpió el capitán de meseros

-Sr. Potter, le informo que su mesa esta lista

-Pero que le pasa, el señor Malfoy y yo tenemos una hora esperando y estos no tienen ni diez minutos – solto Ginny, siempre tan sincera

-Srita. Disculpe … es que… pues… - sinceramente el capitán no sabia ni que decir nunca se había encontrado ante tal situación

-No se preocupe esto tiene fácil arreglo – interrumpió Harry al apenado capitán – que les parece si compartimos la mesa – en cuanto Ginny escucho esto supo que el infierno existía y este se encontraba en Londres.

N/A: hola espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo, quiero agradecer especialmente a **Klass2008, Medea Circe, MaryLPotter y a Saria Black** por sus gratos comentarios sobre mi primer Fanfic. Y prepárense para mas besos, mas celos y mas enredos bye.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola de nuevo como han estado, pues yo muy contenta de que les este gustando mi fic, Gracias a todas y cada una de las personas que lo han leido y mas gracias aun a las que dejan rewies, bueno al grano los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a JK Rowling

Capitulo 4 la cita infernal

Seria posible fingir un infarto – era lo que Ginny pensaba en ese momento mientras era conducida hacia una mesa acompañada de Draco, Cho y Harry, era la única cosa que la podría sacar de ahí, estaba muy molesta con Draco el cual al escuchar la proposición de Harry la acepto así sin mas

-si Harry creo que sería estupendo compartir la velada – me miro según el inocentemente y yo solo atine a lanzarle una mirada de esas que matan – no lo crees Ginny

-Claro que si, que mejor que estar con los amigos no – le conteste con una falsa sonrisa, Cho estaba feliz, yo no la entendía, como era posible que prefiriera pasar una velada en grupo que a solas con Harry

-Entonces si me hacen el favor de seguirme señores y señoritas – dijo el capitán de meseros y nos condujo hacia la mesa, la mesa era cuadrada y nos sentamos cada uno en un lado, quedando para mi mala suerte justo frente a Harry, la platica que tenían Cho y Draco era muy animada, que raro según ella no sabia que hubieran sido amigos en la escuela, yo solo podía mirar el decorado del lugar ya que no quería ver a Harry, no mientras no pudiera dejar de pensar en el beso

-Bueno Draco y desde cuando eres novio de Ginevra – ese comentario no paso desapercibido ni por mi, ni por Harry y justo en ese momento los dos levantamos la vista y nuestros ojos se encontraron, por un momento fue como si el mundo se detuviera y en el solo existiéramos Harry y Yo, solo algo pudo romper el contacto…

-Buenas Noches, les tomo su orden – llego un atractivo mesero preguntando, ups yo ni siquiera había visto la carta, bueno a ver, no puede ser esta en Frances, ahora que – Señorita ya decidió que es lo que quiere

- Ehh… pues…quiero lo mismo que el señor Malfoy, gracias – que vergüenza ni siquiera era capaz pronunciar el nombre de los platillos y teniendo una cuñada francesa era imperdonable.

-Ginny estas segura de que quieres lo mismo que yo – me miro un poco extrañado

-Seguro que si Draco – le dije y le dedique la mejor de mis sonrisas – ya sabes que me encantan tus gustos

Harry que observaba la escena no pudo evitar sonreír pobre Ginny seguro que ni siquiera sabia que era lo que había pedido Draco, pero parecía tan nerviosa y se veía tan linda nerviosa… pero que demonios me pasa últimamente que no hago otra cosa que pensar en ella maldita sea

-Bueno Draco y ahora si vas a responder a mi pregunta – la voz de Cho saco a Harry de sus pensamientos, la verdad estaba muy interesado en la respuesta de Draco

-Hay Cho, pues ya tenemos saliendo como dos meses – dos meses y el no se había enterado de nada miro a Ginny con reproche pero esta solo bajo la mirada – pero para mi desgracia no hemos formalizado nada verdad pequeña.

-No Draco por desgracia no hemos formalizado – dijo Ginny apenada

-Hay Ginebra, pues te recomiendo que te apures no se te vaya a escapar el segundo soltero mas cotizado del mundo mágico – esas palabras molestaron a Ginny que le respondió

-Pues lo mismo digo Querida Cho, no se te vaya a escapar a ti el primero – Harry estaba muy divertido por la situación era evidente que esas mujeres se odiaban, tapo su risa tomando un poco de vino, Ginny se dio cuenta de lo divertido que lo estaba pasando Harry así que Impulsivamente (N/A: Como todo lo que hace Ginny), tomo la Mano de Draco para decirle – No te preocupes Cariño, que algún día de estos te doy la sorpresa, - y antes de pensarlo mas Ginny acerco sus labios a los de Draco y lo beso enfrente de todos y sin el menor descaro, la verdad era un beso muy mecánico y solo lo hacia para molestar a Harry, Ginny solo se separo de Draco cuando escucho el ruido de cristal romperse, ya que la copa que Harry tenía en la mano se había roto

-Harry Cariño esta bien, no te lastimaste

-No Cho no pasa nada. Solo que apreté de mas la copa – la sangre de Harry hervía, tenia tantas ganas de pegarle a Draco y de sacar a Ginny del restaurante cargada y de llevarla a su casa y …. Otra vez lo mismo, debía dejar de pensar en Ginny de esa manera

-Estas seguro – dijo Cho con esa mirada tan dulce que le dedicaba cuando quería algo

-No te preocupes – miro directamente a Ginny a los ojos y sin mas tomo la cara de Cho entre sus manos, la acerco un poco y la empezó a besar apasionadamente – aggrgg, Ginny no pudo seguir contemplando la escena, se disculpo con Draco y se dirigió al baño

-Maldita sea, maldito Harry, Maldita Cho, maldito Londres que no tiene buenos restaurantes – Quería gritar, llorar, quería pegarle a alguien solo atino a verse al espejo, y lo que vio no le gusto nada, ella era un chica normal del montón como se dice, era bonita si y su cabello resaltaba muchísimo pero era muy común, en cambio Cho con sus rasgos orientales no solo despertaba admiración por su belleza si no por su elegancia y por la dulzura con la que hablaba, Harry nunca se podría fijar en ella teniendo a Cho … pero claro yo no quiero que el se fije en mi … o si, demonios tantos años y sigo siendo la misma niña enamorada de Harry Potter, esa revelación de su propio ser tomo a Ginny por sorpresa – no, no puedo seguir enamorada de el, simplemente no puedo - la puerta del baño se abrió y entro Cho.

-Quiero hablar contigo Ginebra creo que hay que dejar unas cosas claras

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Harry y Draco se quedaron solos en la mesa y Draco fue el que disparo primero

-Guau, cada día que pasa besa mejor Ginny

-Cállate Draco, no me interesa lo que pienses – aunque estaba de acuerdo con el para su pesar Ginny besaba cada día mejor

-Sabes ya hablamos sobre el tema del bebe – Draco tiro en anzuelo y Harry se lo trago (N/A: a poco no les encanta el querubín siempre con el comentario oportuno)

-Así, y en que quedaron, si se puede saber – Harry trataba de aparentar frialdad pero era casi imposible

-Pues en que lo va a pensar un poco, pero ya sabes, soy el candidato que tiene mas ventaja – Draco sabía que estaba mintiendo pero le encantaba ver como se ponía Harry con el asunto – sabes disculpa que te lo diga ya que para ti es como una hermana, pero, me imagino que ha de ser una fiera en la cama – y antes de que Draco pudiera reaccionar un fuerte puñetazo lo tiro de la silla y dio un golpe sordo al caer en el suelo

-Maldito, como vuelvas a hacer un comentario igual te juro que te mato – Harry estaba furioso, y eso era exactamente lo que quería Draco, se levanto del suelo y se acomodo en su silla de nuevo y le dijo

-Que es lo que en realidad te molesta Harry, es el hecho de que la quieres como a una hermana, o lo que en realidad te molesta es que tu tampoco te la puedes imaginar en otro lugar que no sea en tu cama

-No se de que me estas hablando – Harry se puso nervioso era tan evidente lo que pensaba

-Claro que lo sabes, si cuando la ves parece que te la quieres comer con los ojos, y esa manera en la que reaccionas son puros celos

-Estas loco Draco, creo que el golpe te mato las neuronas, tu sabes que lo que yo siento por Ginny es puramente Fraternal, si Ron te hubiera escuchado hubiera hecho lo mismo

-Si tu lo dices, y otra cosa, se que este golpe me lo merecía pero como me vuelvas a poner una mano encima no te la vas a acabar – Harry iba a decir algo pero su mirada se dirigió hacia el baño donde pudo ver como salían una chica morena un tanto desarregalda y una pelirroja que echaba furia por los ojos

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

-y dime Cho de que quieres hablar – dijo Ginny de manera altiva

-Ya me di cuenta de tu plan pero no creas que va a ser tan fácil – Que? No es posible, a cuantas personas le había contado Harry su plan, ni modo que esta chinita tuviera poderes extrasensoriales, Ginny le iba a decir algo pero, Cho siguió – como crees que Harry se va a fijar en ti solo porque tu le des celos con Draco

-Que?.. y a ti quien demonios te dijo que yo quiero darle celos a Harry

-Es obvio todos siempre supimos que estabas enamorada de el y pues lo quieres poner celoso para que se fije en ti

-Por favor Cho, eso fue hace como mil años y bien sabes que yo solo quiero a Harry como amigo – bueno no me voy a destapar frente a mi enemiga de amores

-A mi no me engañas, pero te digo de una vez por todas que eso nunca pasara, como crees que Harry se va a fijar en ti, teniendo una mujer como yo – a Ginny este comentario le callo como balde de agua fría – nada mas mírate eres tan común, no tienes nada de especial (N/A: maldita Cho hija de …. Ups lo siento me exalte), y a demás a leguas se nota que no tienes suficiente experiencia para satisfacer a un hombre como Harry

-Cho, te lo repito por ultima vez yo no quiero nada con Harry – Ginny estaba muy afectada por los comentarios de la oriental – es en serio, a demás para tu información yo estoy muy enamorada de Draco – Mintió Ginny – y no tienes nada de que preocuparte

-Bueno a si me gusta, que las pobretonas como tu sepan donde esta su lugar - Cho acababa de cometer la ultima estupidez de su vida, sin pensarlo mas Ginny se le arrojo y la tomo por los cabellos – que te pasa suéltame salvaje – y Ginny la soltó pero solo lo hizo para pegarle tremendo bonetón que la tiro al suelo, lastima que hubiera dejado su varita en el guardarropa porque si no es ese mismo momento le haría un embrujo moco murciélagos que tan bien le salía

-Es la ultima vez que me insultas me oyes y por mi puedes irte con Harry a la …. Casa de el y revolcarse como los puercos que son – despues de unos bofetones mas cho logro soltarse y corrió hacia la salida del baño llorando como siempre.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

-pero que demonios paso – pregunto Harry cuando una llorosa Cho se le echo en brazos sollozando

-esta maldita salvaje, que se me hecho encima a si sin mas –

-no mientas Cho, sabes porque lo hice, Harry te informo que tu amiguita solo entro al baño para insultarme, Draco me puedes llevar a mi casa por favor – Draco estaba muerto de la risa la ver como había quedado cho toda despeinada e incluso tenía un tirante del vestido roto

-Claro Ginny, creo que es lo mejor – dijo Draco entre risas

-A no tu no te vas sin pedirle una disculpa a Cho por tu comportamiento – dijo Harry muy enojado, la verdad es que toda la gente estaba mas atenta a la discusión que a sus platos

-Pues que crees Harry, me importa un comino lo que pienses y tu ya no te estés riendo – le reclamo a Draco – y sabes que mejor me voy sola – la pelirroja se dio la vuelta y a toda prisa abandono el restaurante

-Ni creas que esto se va a quedar así – Harry salio siguiendo a Ginny

-Pero Harry, a donde vas – le pregunto una aun llorosa cho – quien me va a llevar a mi casa – Harry la vio y solo atino a decir

-Cho, en estos momentos estoy ocupado que te lleve Draco a tu casa

-Hay si tu y yo porque – respondió Draco

-Por que si y ya.

-Pero Harry

-Mañana te hablo – y sin mas abandono el restaurante dejando a una Cho furiosa y aun Draco muy divertido.

Jajaja, créanme que me costo muchísimo trabajo este capitulo y no se si me quedo muy bien, le agradezco a todas las personas que mandan los rewies, la verdad ustedes son mi real inspiración.


	5. Chapter 5

Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a JK Rowling

CAPITULO 5 DEJA DE BESARME

Ginny salió a toda prisa del restaurante, hubiera podido aparecerse en su casa a si sin más pero necesitaba caminar para calmarse un poco, estaba muy alterada, claro no todos los días te enteras de que sigues enamorada de Harry Potter, como fue posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta de que aun lo quería, lo mas seguro es que ese sentimiento estuviera siempre tan presente que se había convertido en algo cotidiano para ella

-y ahora que voy a hacer – a penas estaba a unos quince metros del restaurante e iba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien la seguía hasta que esta persona la tomo del brazo y la giro bruscamente – Ayyyyy… Harry que susto me sacaste

-Así has de tener la conciencia, y ahora explícame que fue todo aquello – Harry la tenia fuertemente sujeta por los brazos tanto que le estaba haciendo daño y la miraba muy enojado

-Yo no tengo nada que explicarte, mejor pregúntale a tu noviecita que es lo que paso porque seguro que a mi no me vas a creer, y suéltame que me estas lastimando – Ginny forcejeo pero Harry era más fuerte que ella y no se pudo soltar

-Te estoy dando la ultima oportunidad de que te expliques o si no te vas a enterar de lo que soy capaz

-Uyy mira como tiemblo que vas a hacer ir a quejarte con mi mama, te aseguro que ella será la primera queme dará la razón

-No seas estupida, y ahora te voy a demostrar de que soy capaz – y si mas la empezó a besar con violencia, mas que beso parecía castigo, pero Ginny estaba muy enojada y no iba a responder al beso, no iba a responder, no, no, bueno mejor si y en menos de un minuto se estaba entregando al placer que le proporcionaban los labios de Harry, Harry la arrincono contra la pared de una tienda y ya no la sujetaba con violencia mas bien la tenia tomada por la cintura y Ginny tenia ambas manos sobre su pecho, besar a Harry era lo mas parecido a estar en el cielo, pero en ese momento Ginny se recordó que no debía estar haciendo eso, hace veinte minutos el susodicho había besado a Cho, ella no era una de sus muñequitas a las cuales podía tomar cuando quisiera, no señor, y Ginny hizo lo único que podía hacer, eso que tanto le habían enseñado sus hermanos, por si se encontraba en una situación peligrosa, Ginny levanto su rodilla y le pego a Harry justo ahí, si ahí donde mas daño se le hace a un hombre – hayyyyyy,…..Ginny…. – Harry estaba tirado en el suelo casi llorando de dolor

-Para que te lo tengas bien aprendido Potter – y antes de que el pudiera decir algo mas la pelirroja había desaparecido

Ya en su casa Ginny no podía creer lo que había hecho le había pegado a Harry, ahora como lo iba a mirar a la cara, pero se lo merecía, tenía que dejar de besarla de una vez por todas, estaba tan cansada, tan estresada que sabia que lo único que la podía relajar era una ducha, se estaba terminado de duchar cuando un ruido la asusto, provenía de la sala, se envolvió en una toalla y salió para ver de que era de lo que se trataba, vio un figura que se movía en la oscuridad, al principio tubo miedo, pero de inmediato la reconoció,

-Lumus – dijo Ginny y la habitación se ilumino - ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Y como entraste

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Harry estaba tirado en el suelo le dolía tanto la entrepierna que pensó que tendría que ir a San Mungo a que lo atendieran, maldita Ginny ahora si se iba a enterar, dejo que pasaran unos quince minutos para recuperarse y decidió aparecerse en la casa de ella, cuando llego estaba tan oscuro que no pudo evitar tropezarse con una mesita de inmediato escucho pasos y vio a lo lejos una sombra, de repente el cuarto se lleno de luz

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Y como entraste

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

-te hice un pregunta Harry y estoy esperando que contestes – pero Harry estaba mudo, Ginny estaba frente a el con el pelo mojado cayendo por su espalda y su hermoso cuerpo solo estaba cubierto por una pequeña toalla y nada mas – Harry…

-que creías, que le puedes pegar a un hombre y salir como si nada de la situación, y que como entre, pues muy fácil, recuerdas quien te instalo el sistema de protección para apariciones

-si pero en ningún momento te dije que te podías incluir en la lista, recuerdo que te dije que solo incluyeras a mi familia – a Harry ese comentario le dolió pero solo hizo que aumentara la rabia que sentía contra ella en ese momento

-discúlpame por mi atrevimiento pero en algún momento pensé que yo estaba incluido en tu familia – camino hasta quedar justo enfrente de Ginny y la tomo por los hombros – y ahora me vas a explicar que demonios fue todo aquello del restaurante

-ya te dije que no voy a decirte nada y suéltame maldita sea – empezaron a forcejear y justo en ese momento la toalla de Ginny fue a dar al suelo, ambos se quedaron muy quietos – suéltame… por favor – pero Harry lo único que hizo fue besarla apasionadamente, Harry no podía pensar si estaba bien o estaba mal lo que estaba haciendo su mente estaba nublada y solo pensaba en una cosa, en seguir besándola y acariciándola por todo el cuerpo – No Harry, por favor deja de besarme – dijo Ginny en un momento que harry separo su boca de la de ella pero solo obtuvo una respuesta

-no, tu y yo sabíamos que esto tarde o temprano iba a pasar – y sin dejarle mas excusa la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo hasta la habitación y ahí se convirtieron en uno y por un momento el mundo dejo de existir para los dos…

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

El sol entraba a raudales por la ventana de su habitación, pero Ginny tenía miedo de abrir los ojos, tenia miedo de que al momento de despertar todo lo de la noche anterior hubiera sido un sueño, no podía creer todo lo que había pasado por fin se había entregado al hombre que amaba, al que había amado siempre, sintió una punzada entre los muslos, a decir verdad estaba un poco adolorida, había sido su primera vez y aunque le dolió un poco al principio, después el dolor quedo aparte, tenia ganas de gritar de felicidad, abrió los ojos y vio su habitación, afortunadamente era sábado y no tenía que ir a trabajar, se estiro y giro en su cama para ver a Harry pero el otro lado de la cama estaba vació y frío, era como si se hubiera marchado ya horas atrás, iba a llamarlo para ver si estaba en la cocina, quizá le estaba preparando un romántico desayuno, pero de pronto algo llamo la atención de Ginny sobre la almohada estaba una nota, la tomo y empezó a leer

_Ginny_

_Estoy muy apenado por la situación, creo que ayer todo se salió de control y creo que fue un error, lo siento pero yo no soy el hombre que tu te mereces, sabes que a mi no me gustan los compromisos y bien claro dijiste que nunca serías una de mis muñequitas, quiero que hagamos de cuenta que esto nunca paso, por el bien de los dos y espero que con el tiempo lo olvides y me perdones._

_Harry_

-maldito, maldito, mil veces maldito – Ginny estaba llorando y gritando, tomo el florero que reposaba en su mesita de noche y lo estampo en la pared mas cercana – te odio Harry Potter, te odio – hizo lo único que podía hacer en ese momento, se baño para tratar de quitarse toda la esencia de Harry por su cuerpo y al terminar se dirigió a la chimenea y pidió hablar con alguien, a los pocos minutos un rostro familiar apareció por la chimenea

-Si diga – respondió una voz masculina

-Michael, Michael Corner

-Si el mismo en que puedo ayudarla

-Hola Michael, soy Ginny Weasley, no se si me recuerdes estuvimos juntos en Howarts y me preguntaba si podíamos quedar, para recordar viejos tiempos …

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Había pasado una semana y Harry ni siquiera se había atrevido a ver a Ginny, la evitaba, no tenía cara para verla, no despues de lo que había pasado entre los dos, era viernes y estaba a punto de salir, pero lo único que quería esa ir a su casa, aun podía recordar el rostro de Ginny cuando entro en su cuerpo, mancillando su virginidad, era un bastardo, pero en el fondo se sentía feliz de saber que era el primero, que ella lo había esperado a el, precisamente a el que era el que menos la merecía, y luego cuando despertó por la mañana junto a su hermoso cuerpo, tubo miedo, miedo al compromiso a lo que significaba tener que responder a alguien sobre sus actos, miedo de amar a alguien y lo único inteligente que se le ocurrió fue dejar una maldita nota, se sentía fatal por eso no se podía ni imaginar que era lo que Ginny sintió al despertar y solo ver la nota

-Hey Harry- la voz de Ron retumbo en su cerebro y lo regreso a la realidad

-si Ron que se te ofrece – ni si quiera se atrevía a mirar a los ojos a su amigo, pues tenía miedo de que en ellos reflejara lo que había pasado con Ginny

-oye te acaba de llegar este paquete – le dio un sobre en el cual de podía leer claramente Michael Corner – dime Harry porque te llego información sobre Corner

-Nada importante Ron, solo es un favor que me pidieron – Harry abrió el paquete y empezó a leer lo que decia el informe, al parecer todo estaba muy bien con ese tipo solo, trabajo estable, no tenía antecedentes penales, una buena cuenta corriente y … eso si que era una sorpresa.

-A y no esta metido en nada extraño ese Corner – interrumpió Ron

-No, no te preocupes solo me pidieron que lo investigara para checar lo de un crédito que pidió – mintió Harry – pero porque tanta tu curiosidad

-No por nada importante, solo que Ginny va a salir con el esta noche – Harry se paro de un salto – pero que te pasa

-Como que va a salir con el esta noche

-Si, es que la invite a cenar en mi casa, y me comento que iba a estar ocupada, que iba a salir con Corner, pero Harry a donde vas – Harry se dirigía a la oficina de Ginny pero cuando llego solo encontró Arthur Weasley

-Sr. Weasley, buenas tardes

-Buenas tardes hijo, que se te ofrecía

-Quería hablar con Ginny

-A lastima llegaste un poco tarde, acaba de venir un muchacho muy simpático por ella

-Y sabe a donde se iban

-Creo que iban a un bar, pero no recuerdo como se llama es algo así sobre … las brujas de … creo que de Salem, como se nota que ya no salgo mucho

-Gracias Sr. Weasley – Harry salió del ministerio de magia y camino rápidamente en dirección del mentado bar, por un momento con tantos problemas se había olvidado de la idea de Ginny de tener un bebe, pero como se atrevía apenas había estado con el y ya estaba pensando en acostarse con otros, la muy promiscua pero eso no iba a pasar de ninguna manera, Ginny era suya y nada iba a cambiar eso, nada ni nadie.

Hola a todos, bueno pues paso lo que tenía que pasar, la verdad me hubiera gustado dejar este encuentro para mas adelante pero aceptémoslo, Harry estaba muy tenso, Ginny estaba muy tensa y yo estaba muy tensa porque sabía que esto tenia que pasar para poder seguir con la historia, ahora después de lo que paso pues solo esperar que piensa hacer Harry y quien sabe a lo mejor este encuentro puede tener consecuencias que nadie espera, jajaja, pero eso solo lo van a saber si siguen leyendo el Fic, igual me gustaría que opinaran sobre si sería bueno que el encuentro tuviera consecuencias o no, espero sus reviews. Quiero agradecer a **Klass2008, Anni-bella3, Saria Black, jamesandmolly, PoTTeRciTa, Medea Circe, Anelis Evans y MaryL Potter, **gracias por todos sus cometerios. Y a ti que te gusta mi historia y no me has enviado reviews te invito a que lo hagas, para asi saber cual es tu opinión.


	6. Chapter 6

Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J.K. Rowling

CAPITULO 6 EL PERRO DEL HORTELANO

-y por eso tengo que viajar mucho – Ginny ya tenía media hora escuchando a Michael hablar sobre su trabajo y se había enterado de que trabajaba en una empresa que vendía escobas por todo el mundo, Nimbus, saetas, barredoras, etc.

-La verdad no recuerdo que te gustara mucho el Quidicht – como le iba a gustar al pobre, si Ravenclaw siempre había sido la peor de todas las casas en el deporte de los brujos, como con la pésima buscadora que tenían, aun recordaba las dos veces que le había tocado jugar contra Cho y como las dos veces le había ganado.

-Pues el Quidicht sigue sin gustarme, pero acá entre nos soy un excelente vendedor y créelo soy en vendedor numero 1 de escobas en todo el mundo – hay que tipo tan engreído, pero sinceramente era muy guapo, y aparte vestía muy bien ese traje que traía le sentaba de maravilla, solo tenía un defecto… no era Harry Potter – y dime Ginny que ha sido de tu vida en estos años

-Pues, estoy trabajando en el Ministerio con mi papa, en el departamento de Uso Indebido de Objetos Muggles, y la verdad es muy interesante, te encuentras cada cosa

-Y novio no tienes – pregunto muy interesado Corner

-Pues no la verdad, he tenido muy mala suerte con los hombres – inmediatamente vino a su mente una imagen de Harry, pero la desecho rápidamente – de hecho ya perdí las esperanzas de encontrar a mi príncipe azul

-No deberías hablar así, eres muy hermosa y aun eres joven, cualquier hombre estaría feliz de que tan solo le dedicaras una mirada – que comentario tan galante si solo así me hablara Harry… ya de una maldita vez deja de pensar en el maldito Potter, pero no podía desde la semana pasada que habían hecho el amor no podía sacárselo de la mente, de hecho no podía ni dormir en su recamara, porque era una tortura recordar lo que había pasado, aun estaba impregnado el olor de Harry por toda su habitación, había llorado tanto recostada en su cama, abrazada a la almohada, no podía creer que Harry fuera tan frío y tan maldito, que la dejo despertar sola y solo con una maldita nota, pero tenía que seguir con su vida no podía dejar que algo así la derrumbara, ya había sobrevivido al abandono de Harry una vez y lo haría de nuevo.

-Oh Michael, gracias la verdad que me hacia falta escuchar algo así – bueno era hora de poner manos a la obra- pero como te comentaba ya no quiero seguir besando sapos – si sapos con lentes y una rara cicatriz en forma de rayo – aunque, no pierdo las esperanzas de ser madre

-Te felicito Ginny, la verdad la maternidad es algo muy hermoso, pero disculpa mi curiosidad, … si no te piensas casar entonces como vas a tener un hijo

-Pues – Ginny se estaba sonrojando, era muy difícil preguntarle a un hombre si se quería acostar contigo para tener un bebe – precisamente ahí es donde entras tu – el la miro con cara de interrogación – quería saber si tu estarías dispuesto a ayudarme

-Y de que manera quieres que te ayude – el seguía sin entender nada, pero en un instante su expresión cambio y lo comprendió todo, hasta se puso rojo jajaja, no todos los días te hacen esa proposición – veras Ginny …pues … la verdad me encantaría ayudarte pero….

-Buenas Noches, que casualidad encontrarnos aquí no…- Ginny casi se desmaya su peor pesadilla estaba parado justo en frente de ella

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Harry llego al Bar, inmediatamente vio a Ginny estaba sentada en una mesita de casi el fondo del lugar y parecía muy entretenida platicando con el Corner, la muy #$&/ como se atrevía, pero esto no iba a quedar así, se acerco rápidamente a la mesa y sin mas saludo.

-Buenas Noches, que casualidad encontrarnos aquí no… - solo pudo notar como Ginny palidecía, el la miro furioso

-Pero si es Harry Potter – de inmediato Michael se levanto para saludarlo, que efusivo si bien recordaba siempre estaba hablando pestes de Harry cuando salieron juntos – que gusto verte por aquí, la verdad que tu eres uno de los principales motivos de mi éxito – Harry lo miro con cara de interrogación

-A si y porque lo dices

-A pues te acuerdas de la saeta de fuego edición limitada en la que aparecía tu autógrafo – Harry solo asintió – pues fue idea mía y gracias a eso me ascendieron

-Enhorabuena entonces

-Gracias, lo único malo es que gracias a ese puesto me la paso casi todo el año viajando.

Harry creía que le iba a dar una úlcera, estaba deseando meterle un puñetazo al tipo, pero antes tenía que explicarle a Ginny porque.

-discúlpame Ginny, podría hablar contigo un segundo – la miro directo a los ojos y si se pudiera lanzar hechizos con los ojos pues el ya estaría muerto

-Harry, por si no te has dado cuenta estoy en medió de una cita

-Vamos Ginny solo será un segundo – y empezó a tirar de su brazo para que se levantara – tengo algo que decirte

-Pues estoy segura que cualquier cosa que me tengas que decir no me importa, así que te pido que te vayas - pero Harry en lugar de irse empezó a hablar con Michael

-Oye Corner, de seguro alguien que viaja tanto como tu, ha de ser como los marineros, ya sabes una novia en cada puerto

-Pues no, de hecho yo… - pero Harry no lo dejo continuar

-Que piensas de la idea de Ginny de quedarse embarazada? – ataco Harry

-Harry no creo que eso te importe y ya lárgate de una vez

-No Ginny tengo mucha curiosidad por saber que opina el señor Corner – Michael estaba muy confundido esos dos si que estaban locos, toda la gente del bar estaba atenta a su conversación y el quería que se lo tragara la tierra.

-Pues veras Harry… al principio me sorprendió mucho … pero no deje de sentirme alagado de que pensara en mi pero …

-Entonces estas dispuesto a dejarla embarazada

-Harry basta – Ginny estaba furiosa, lo quería matar como se le ocurría hacerle esas preguntas

-No Harry deja que me explique la verdad es que yo …- pero una vez mas Harry no lo dejo hablar

-Pero no la dejaras embarazada verdad Corner – Harry se acerco a el y lo tomo por las solapas del traje – sabes que es imposible embarazarla, claro que a ti no te importa mentirle con tal de meterte en su cama no

-Basta Harry, suéltalo

-Yo no tengo intenciones de nada – dijo Michael ya un poco molesto – déjenme hablar de un maldita vez y suéltame Potter – cuando lo soltó Michael se dirigió solo a Ginny – Ginny, antes que nada me halaga que hayas pensado en mi para algo tan importante, pero la verdad no te puedo ayudar, Ginny yo soy un hombre felizmente casado y por nada del mundo engañaría a mi esposa – a Ginny se le caía la cara de vergüenza, casado hay pero que estupida, miro a Harry que tenía la cara llena de satisfacción, claro el lo sabia y no le había dicho nada, de seguro había seguido con las investigaciones por su cuenta y no le había advertido nada – y ahora si me disculpan me tengo que ir, hasta luego Ginny y que encuentres pronto un padre para tu hijo.

-Gracias Michael y disculpa todo esto, pero hay hombres que son unos verdaderos animales – cuando dijo esto vió directamente a Harry, le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla a Michael a modo de despedida – que seas muy feliz – Michael se dirigió a la salida pensando como lo que era tan evidente para algunos era invisible para otros pues no cabía duda de que Ginny Weasley y Harry Potter estaban enamorados.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Te lo dije Ginny, tu idea es estupida

-Cállate Potter – Ginny vio salir a Michael y se disponía a salir cuando la mando de Harry la detuvo – suéltame ya pase muchas vergüenzas por el día de hoy – de un tirón se soltó de Harry

-No Ginny tenemos que Hablar, pero ya no quiero dar mas espectáculo, vamos a mi casa –

-Estas loco si piensas que me voy a ir a tu casa…- pero antes de que Ginny terminara de hablar Harry se la Había echado al hombro y en un instante desaparecieron del bar y aparecieron en la casa de Harry, - quien te crees tu Potter, que puedes disponer así del tiempo de la gente y ya – dijo Ginny ya en el suelo, se levanto para Salir pero le resulto imposible abrir la puerta, trato de desaparecer pero por mas que lo intento nada resulto

-Ya no gastes tu energías, nada va a funcionar… y ahora me puedes decir que demonios estabas haciendo con Corner

-Pues muy fácil, lo iba a convencer de que se acostara conmigo esa noche

-Pero si serás idiota, como te citaste con el antes de que yo te dijera los resultados de la investigación

-No te importa, yo puedo hacer de mi vida y de mi cuerpo lo que yo quiera y si me quiero acostar con medio Londres es mi problema

-Y que no piensas en las consecuencias que esto te puede traer, no claro que no piensas, si tu única neurona esta muerta – ya se estaban gritando frente a frente

-Mira el señor precaución, déjame te recuerdo que no usaste protección el día que hicimos el amor

-Por Merlin Ginny, lo de la otra noche no fue hacer el amor fue solo sexo, puro y vil sexo – al escuchar esto Ginny se hizo para atrás como si la hubiera golpeado, así que para el solo había sido sexo, la noche mas maravillosa de su vida no había significado mas que un simple acostón para el, los ojos de Ginny se inundaron de lagrimas no quería llorar enfrente de el pero cada segundo se le hacía mas difícil contener las lagrimas, hasta que fue simplemente imposible

-Tienes razón Harry – dijo Ginny entre lagrimas – fue solo sexo, porque tu eres una persona tan ruin y tan despreciable que no conoces el significado de la palabra amor y eres incapaz de amar, ya entiendo porque despues de todo estas solo, sin familia y sin nada y todas las mujeres que se te acercan solo lo hacen para hacerse famosas, tu eres como un trofeo para ellas, eres como un pedazo de carne, como un animal al que usan para satisfacerse, porque como persona no vales nada, te odio, te odio como nunca creí odiar a alguien - sabia que sus palabras le hacian daño a Harry pero se lo merecía, se lo merecía por ensuciar así su entrega, porque para ella habían hecho el amor, ya que ella a pesar de todo lo amaba y lo iba a amar siempre

-Lárgate Ginny, lárgate de mi casa – dijo Harry muy furioso

-La verdad a veces duele no Harry, me das tanta lastima – ya había empezado a decir lo que sentía y ahora no podía parar tenia que desquitarse de todos los años que le debía – eres la persona mas egoísta que conozco, eres el vivo ejemplo del perro del Hortelano, vez el manjar y no comes pero tampoco quieres que otros coman no es así

-Lárgate de una maldita vez o te vas a arrepentir – dijo tomándola por los hombros para zarandearla

-No me toques que me das asco

-Eres una bruja mentirosa, si se nota que aun así me deseas

-Suéltame, te lo advier…- Ginny no dijo nada mas porque en ese momento Harry la tiro al suelo y se puso encima de ella – suéltame – Harry en lugar de eso tomo las manos de Ginny y las coloco por encima de su cabeza

-No te voy a demostrar que no te doy asco pequeña embustera – y la empezó a besar a la fuerza, muy a su pesar la respuesta de Ginny fue inmediata le regreso los besos con la misma intensidad y hasta emitió pequeños gemidos de placer cuando las manos de Harry empezaron a acariciarla – y ahora quieres que pare

-No, por favor, no pares – dijo Ginny ya perdida en las sensaciones que le provocaba Harry, pero Harry paro, Ginny abrió los ojos y solo se encontró con la mirada penetrante de el

-Ya vez mi querida Ginny, no eres mejor que todas las golfas que me persiguen y ahora lárgate de aquí antes de que te eche a la fuerza – Ginny se quería morir, había caído en su maldito juego como lo que era una simple y estupida principiante, se levanto y corrió a la puerta la cual ahora se abrió sin ningún esfuerzo salió de la casa sin notar que de unos bellos ojos esmeraldas derramaban lagrimas, lagrimas que le quemaban lentamente el corazón

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Eso me gano yo por estupida – se recriminaba Ginny entre lagrimas, se sentía tan mal, si muriera en ese mismo instante sería lo mejor, lo amaba tanto que le dolía, pero el no se merecía su amor nunca lo había hecho, todo era un juego para el, a veces cuando lo veía le costaba recordar al pequeño niño tímido e inseguro que conoció un 1 de septiembre en la estación del tren, no de ese niño ya no quedaba nada, se había convertido en un hombre cínico y cruel, estaba caminando por la calle vacía y obscura, pero no tenía miedo, tenía que volver a su casa, pero ahí solo crecía su dolor al recordar, a si que sin pensarlo se dirigió a un a casa en donde sabía que sin importar la hora que fuera sería bien recibida, llego a la entrada y toco el timbre, solo unos segundos después la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre rubio de grises ojos

-Draco…- y sin mas se echo a sus brazos llorando, llorando como cuando era niña y la consolaba su papa, sollozaba y se abrazaba cada vez mas fuerte al el

-Pero…ahora que demonios te hizo Potter – y la abrazo porque sabía que en esos momentos su amiga necesitaba consuelo, consuelo que el estaba dispuesto a dar.

Ay como que me quedo medio dramático este capitulo, me arrepiento de que estos dos se causen tanto daño, aunque Harry se merecia todo lo que Ginny le dijo, a y no piensen mal de Ginny solo fue a buscar a un amigo, jajaja, bueno con el asunto de las consecuencias pues les informo que van ganando aquellas personas que quieren consecuencias, jajaja y al cliente lo que pida, no se preocupen para el proximo capi abra menos drama. Quiero agradecer a **Klass2008, Anni-bella3, Saria Black, jamesandmolly, PoTTeRciTa, Medea Circe, Anelis Evans, MaryL Potter, Ley-Ara, Eri Mond Licht, Vivi-G Weasley, **gracias por todos sus cometarios. Y a ti que te gusta mi historia y no me has enviado reviews te invito a que lo hagas, para asi saber cual es tu opinión.


	7. Chapter 7

Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a JK Rowling (dios bendiga su imaginación)

CAPITULO 7 QUE SON QUE?

Harry estaba solo en su casa, Ginny se había ido hace unos minutos, no podía creer lo que había pasado, se habían lastimado tanto mutuamente, y todo era por su culpa, el era el culpable de que su amistad se hubiera ido por la borda, tantos años, tantos recuerdos, todo había sido reducido a nada por su error de no haberse controlado, por haber dejado que sus instintos fueran mas fuertes que el.

¿la Quiero? Se pregunto así mismo, claro que la quiero ha sido mi amiga, casi mi hermana.

Pero ya no la veía de esa manera, por fin había descubierto a la mujer que estaba escondida, a la que nunca se había molestado de ver, su cariño ya no era fraternal, Ginny ya no era cualquier mujer, era SU mujer, y no podía soportar que ningún hombre se le acercara.

Entonces que iba a hacer al respecto, no lo sabía, valía la pena arriesgarse a amar a alguien, el no quería amar a nadie, no después del dolor que había pasado tantas veces al perder a sus seres queridos, primero sus padres, luego Sirius y Dumbledore, no podría aguantar pasar por ese dolor de nuevo, no lo soportaría.

Aunque el dolor de no tenerla también era muy fuerte, estaba muy confundido, no sabía que podía ser mejor, su cerebro le decía que se alejara de ella, pero su corazón, su tonto corazón le imploraba que se diera la oportunidad de amar.

A quien debía hacerle caso…

-Ya estas más Tranquila – le pregunto Draco, estaban en la sala de su casa, sentados en un cómodo sillón junto a la chimenea, ella seguía abrazada a el, y el le acariciaba el cabello suavemente, ya no lloraba, pero no lo quería soltar en esos momentos necesitaba del apoyo de alguien.

-Si Draco, gracias….discúlpame por llegar a estas horas y sin avisar

-No te preocupes para eso estamos los amigos, quieres algo te tomar, un coñac o vino tinto

-No, gracias no tengo ganas de emborracharme…pero no tendrás chocolate ? – Draco sonrió, en muchos aspectos su amiga seguía siendo una niña, una niña que en esos momentos estaba con el corazón roto, maldito Potter, como era posible que la hiciera sufrir tanto, primero la había ignorado durante muchísimos años, años en los que ella estaba enamorada de el y ahora se preguntaba que es lo que había pasado…

-Claro que si tengo chocolate – se separo de ella por un momento – Kreacher – y en un segundo se apareció el elfo domestico, Harry se lo había regalado cuando la guerra termino, la verdad Harry no lo aguantaba y Kreacher era mas feliz en la casa de Draco.

-Si amo en que puede ayudarlo Kreacher

-Quiero que me traigas dos tazas de chocolate caliente – el elfo desapareció por tres segundos y cuando reapareció ya tenía las dos tazas de humeante chocolate, Draco le dio una a Ginny y tomo otra para el – y ahora me vas a contar lo que paso

Ginny no sabia si era bueno contarle lo que había pasado, pero necesitaba desahogarse con alguien

-Draco recuerdas la otra noche, que coincidimos con Harry y Cho en el restaurante

-Como olvidarla – dijo mientras sonreía- fue tan gracioso como lloraba Cho toda despeinada, y lo peor de todo la tuve que llevar a su casa

-Pobre de ti,… bueno pues… esa noche Harry se apareció en mi casa… para seguir discutiendo del asunto – Ginny no quería continuar le daba mucha pena confesarle a Draco lo que había pasado

-Si y que mas – la curiosidad de Draco iba en aumento a cada segundo que pasaba

-Pues… el y yo hicimos el amor – Ginny se sonrojo muchísimo, y Draco puso cara de What – o mejor dicho tuvimos "sexo", puro y vil sexo – dijo ella haciendo alusión a las palabra que antes había usado Harry para describirlo.

-Pero entonces empezaron una relación

-No precisamente, veras – la lagrimas amenazaban con salir no podía continuar tenía un nudo en la garganta – a la mañana siguiente …el…el.. – Ginny no pudo contenerse mas y empezó a llorar de nuevo

-El que Ginny

-El… se fue…se fue antes de que yo despertara y…me dejo una nota, en donde se disculpaba, porque según el todo había sido un error –

-El muy maldito como pudo hacerte eso – dijo Draco al momento que la abrazaba de nuevo para consolarla

se sentía tan bien con Draco tan protegida, quiza si se hubiera enamorado de el las cosas hubieran sido mas fáciles, el le acariciaba el cabello con tanta ternura, ella ansiaba sentirse amada, saber que era importante para alguien, así que sin pensarlo se separo un poco de el y lo comenzó a besar (N/A: Addy con cara de impacto o), Draco respondió al beso, era muy agradable pero no era lo mismo que besar a Harry, con Harry las cosas eran muy diferentes, pero no quería pensar en Harry, quería eliminar cualquier marca que tuviera de el, quería venganza y la mejor venganza era esa, se abrazo más a Draco y profundizo el beso,…

Por un momento Draco pensó en seguir hasta el final pero el sentido común le dicto lo contrario, el sabia que Ginny solo estaba despechada y si tenían relaciones al día siguiente se arrepentiría

-No… Ginny … esto no esta bien – dijo Draco un poco agitado separándose de ella, se levanto del sillón y se paro delante de la chimenea viendo el fuego y tratando de calmarse pues realmente estaba muy excitado

-Pero…acaso no me deseas, piensas que no soy atractiva – le pregunto Ginny

-Ginny eres una de las mujeres mas hermosas que he visto, cualquier hombre se sentiría alagado, pero creo que este no es el mejor momento

-Pero porque no Draco, ambos somos adultos – insistía Ginny

-No quiero que me uses Ginny – dijo Draco tajantemente – no quiero ser el instrumento de tu venganza, porque a pesar de todo tu lo amas a el

-Pero ….- Draco tenía razón, el no se merecía ser tratado así, se sintió muy avergonzada por lo que había estado a punto de hacer – discúlpame Draco, creo que en estos momentos no estoy muy bien sentimentalmente

-No te preocupes, pero te advierto que no puedes tentar así a un hombre, quizás la próxima vez no me porte como el caballero que soy

-Perdóname Draco, te prometo que esto no vuelve a pasar – dijo ella muy arrepentida

- Hay por Merlín, no seas aguafiestas – dijo el sonriendo – no digo que no ocurra nunca, pero mejor que sea cuando de verdad lo desees y no por vengarte del estupido de Harry

-Harry…como…como pudo hacerme esto – dijo Ginny muy triste – porque no dejo las cosas como estaban, a mi no me hubiera importado ser simplemente su amiga, pero después de lo que paso yo no quiero ser su amiga.

-Creo que tu eres la mejor persona que conozco y la verdad no te merecías eso – la mirada de Draco fue muy nostálgica – recuerdo que cuando murieron mis padres y me uní a la orden, todos me miraban con recelo y por mas que intentaban acercarse a mi yo no los dejaba, solo hubo una persona que no se dio por vencida y que no le importo cuantas veces la rechazara ni cuanto la insultara, esa persona eras tu, la única que logro hacerme reír y olvidar un poco mi desgracia

-Draco, yo todo lo hice porque sabia que dentro de ese muchacho rubio y altanero, se escondía un hombre de buen corazón, un hombre que es el mejor amigo que alguien puede tener

-Gracias Ginny la verdad me rescataste de mi soledad, oye cambiando de tema, que paso con la idea del bebe sigue en píe – dio Draco cambiando de tema

-Creo, que lo mejor será que por el momento lo deje por la paz – al decir esto se le escapo un bostezo, la verdad que se estaba muriendo de sueño – no estoy muy bien sentimentalmente como para tener un bebe

-Por Merlín, si te estas durmiendo, será mejor que te quedes aquí, en la habitación de invitados claro

-Draco, pero

-No ya esta dicho, deja te acompaño – Draco la condujo por la Mansión Malfoy hasta llegar a una linda habitación

-No creo que pueda dormir – dijo bostezando – ya sabes uno nunca puede dormir en una cama extraña

-Vamos recuéstate – en cuanto la cabeza de Ginny toco la almohada se durmió profundamente, Draco la arropo con el mismo cariño que se arropa a un niño y salió de la invitación, se fue a dormir pues mañana sería un día muy pesado, claro las reuniones de los Weasley siempre eran muy cansadas, y más cuando era la fiesta anual

Harry se había aparecido en la casa de Ginny tenía que hablar con ella pedirle perdón, quería confesarle que la amaba y que se arriesgaría a todo por ella, afortunadamente aun no lo quitaba de la lista de apariciones permitidas

-Ginny, donde estas – pero al parecer la casa estaba vacía, se dirigió a la habitación para buscarla, pero la cama estaba sin des tender – donde puede estar – se preguntaba Harry, entonces recordó que mañana era la reunión anual de los Weasley en la Madriguera, seguro que decidió irse de una vez para ayudar a su mama, mañana el llegaría muy temprano para verla y hablar con ella.

-Ginny, Ginny despierta – Ginny escuchaba esa voz desde lejos pero estaba tan a gusto soñando con Harry diciéndole que la amaba que no quería despertar

-solo 5 minutos mas – decia como cuando sus compañeras de cuarto en Howarts la trataban de despertar

-Ginny por favor, son las 11:00 de la mañana – Ginny abrió los ojos de golpe y se encontró con dos ojos grises – vamos floja levántate

-Draco pero si es sábado – y se volvió a acurrucar en la cama

-Si pero por si no lo recuerdas hoy tenemos muchas cosas que hacer – pero Ginny solo se tapo la cabeza con las cobijas, a Draco ya le estaba colmando la paciencia – o te levantas o traigo un cubo de agua fría para que despiertes de una maldita vez

-Pero Draco que puede ser tan importante

-Por si no lo recuerdas hoy es la reunión anual de los Weasley en la madriguera, y creo que tu eres una de ellos – Ginny se sentó de golpe en la cama, lo había olvidado por completo – ya levántate que ya es tarde y todavía tenemos que ir a tu casa por tus cosas

- Mi mama ha de estar preocupadísima – rápidamente se levanto y en menos de 5 minutos ya estaban en su casa, afortunadamente ya tenía el sliping y su ropa lista desde hace varios días, decidieron irse por la red flu desde la casa de Ginny, justo a las 11:30 estaba llegando a la madriguera por la chimenea

-Pero donde demonios esta tu hermana – le decía un enojado Harry a Ron, Harry había llegado muy temprano, para hablar con ella y grande había sido su sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que aun no llegaba, donde demonios había pasado la noche, estaba ya muy preocupado por ella y si la perdía antes de confesarle que la amaba – ya es muy tarde

-Si, creo que mama ya esta un poco preocupada, pues la única que falta de la familia

En eso se oyó un ruido proveniente de la chimenea, y de las verdes llamas salió una muy sonriente pareja

-Ginny pero que te pasa ya me tenías con mucho pendiente – dijo la Sra. Weasley nada mas ver llegar a su hija – y Draco muchacho, que es lo que paso porque se retrasaron tanto, ya todo el mundo esta aquí – y era cierto todo el mundo estaba ahí, al fondo de la sala vio a Ron con Harry, estaba tan guapo, demonios, porque lo amaba a pesar de todo, entonces por arte de magia su maquiavélica mente formulo la venganza perfecta

-Mama perdonanos, la verdad es que fue mi culpa el retraso – dijo ella inocentemente – pero Draco y yo queremos anunciarles algo, no es así cariño – Draco la miro extrañado un segundo pero rápidamente entendió todo y la tomo de la mano – Mama, Papa, Familia y Amigos, Draco y yo le queremos comunicar que desde ayer somos novios.

-¿Qué son que? – se oyó al unísono por toda la sala

-Novios – dijo Draco y deposito un tierno beso en los labios de Ginny, todo el mundo estaba confundido Draco y Ginny pero… y Harry, todos lo presentes sabían que tarde o temprano Harry acabaría sentando cabeza y la mujer que lo cazaría sería Ginny, pero ahora, si todos estaban confundidos y había alguien mas, alguien que es esos momentos tenía ganas de matar a Draco, alguien que se moría de los celos y veía como todos sus planes se habían ido por la borda, alguien que poseía unos hermosos ojos verdes, que en estos momentos estaban llenos de odio.

Jajaja como que esto no se lo esperaba Harry y miren si Ginny no es nada tonta. Bueno les quiero agradecer a **Klass2008, Anni-bella3, Saria Black, jamesandmolly, PoTTeRciTa, Medea Circe, Anelis Evans, MaryL Potter, Ley-Ara, Eri Mond Licht, Vivi-G Weasley, Hermlils, Shezhid, angel sin alas, **Gracias por sus comentarios, tambien les agradezco a las personas que me agradecen que actualice tan rapido, la principal razón es que yo soy una fanatica de leer fic y odio cuando me tienen en la espera o peor cuando los autores se olvidan de sus fics y nos dejan en ascuas hasta durante meses, y miren que no la tengo facil ya que trabajo de 9 a 6 y estudio de 7 a 10, aparte de que mi novio se va de mi casa a las 11:30, como verán hago milagros para actualizar tan rápido, hay lo ando haciendo en la noche, en la hora de comida, y en ratitos en los que mi jefe me ve bien concentrada y piensa "esta muchacha si que es bien Trabajadora", pero no sabe que estoy haciendo jejeje. Bueno nos leemos despues Bye.


	8. Chapter 8

Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a JK Rowling

CAPITULO 8 Y A ESTA QUIEN LA INVITO?

Para Ginny la mejor fiesta de todas era la fiesta anual de la Madriguera, incluso le gustaba más que la navidad, se reunían todos sus hermanos con sus respectivas esposas y sus hijos, Bill con Fleaur y los pequeños Armand y Juliet, Charly con Melissa y los pequeños Adan, Rose y Angel, Percy con Penélope y su unico hijo Percy Jr., Fred y Angelina con sus lindas gemelitas Lucy y Liset y el pequeño que venía en camino, George con Katie y los gemelitos Sebastián y Robert, Ginny quería a todos sus sobrinos pero tenía especial debilidad por Armand no solo era su primer sobrino, también era el hijo de su hermano favorito Bill (pero no le digan a los demas jijiji) ya que los únicos Weasley de la familia que quedaban solteros eran ella y Ron, llegaban también Remus y Tonks y la pequeña Andromeda, Draco, Hermione, Hagrid, Luna y Neville que se habían casado hace un año y estaban esperando su primer hijo y muchos amigos que se habían unido a la orden cuando la guerra había comenzado en total eran casi 100 invitados, todos llevaban sus sleeping y se dormían a la intemperie en el jardín de atrás de la Madriguera, tenia muy bonitos recuerdos de esas reuniones, ya que hacían muchos juegos en los que todos participaban, desde jugar Quidicht, hasta el tonto juego de verdad o reto, también jugaban a la carrera de tres pies y otros juegos más.

Despues de la sorpresa inicial que fue enterarse del supuesto noviazgo de Ginny con Draco, parecía que todo había vuelto a su cause, los niños estaba afuera jugando, todos excepto Percy Jr. Que prefería estudiar un poco (de tal palo tal astilla), los hombres estaban preparando la carne asada y las mujeres estaban pues chismeando, que otra cosa podrían estar haciendo, Ginny salio al patio, la verdad no quería que le siguieran preguntando más sobre su noviazgo empezó a caminar y se encontró con una alborotada melena castaña perteneciente a una de sus mejores amigas Hermione Granger

-Hermione, amiga como has estado – dijo Ginny a la vez que corría a abrazarla

-Ginny que gusto – dijo devolviendo el fraternal abrazo – pues me encuentro bien, aunque por ahí me cuentan que tu estas estrenado galan o no

-Ven vamos al lago a platicar – caminaron entre los niños que en ese momento estaban jugando a los encantados, claro aquí si eran encantados de verdad, se sentaron en la orilla del lago a platicar

-Y ahora me vas a contar la verdad o no – le pregunto Hermione muy suspicaz,

-De que verdad estas hablando – dijo Ginny fingiendo demencia

-Pues de tu supuesto noviazgo con Draco

-Y quien te dice que es un supuesto noviazgo – dijo Ginny enojada

-Porque a mi no me puedes engañar y yo se que no estas enamorada de Draco -

-Tu como sabes si bien recuerdo nunca fuiste buena en adivinación…… – las dos estallaron en carcajadas, pues era cierto Hermione siempre había sido pésima en adivinación, tanto que ni siquiera había terminado el primer curso – bueno pues con tremenda maestra quien iba a aprender algo no

-Si me daba risa que cada clase matara a Harry – en el mismo momento que la palabra salio de la boca de Hermione, el semblante de Ginny cambio a una profunda tristeza – pero que pasa que dije

-Nada es solo que…- como decirlo

-Tienen problemas verdad,… nos es difícil darse cuenta sabes, cada reunión ustedes son uña y carne, no se separan y hoy creo que ni siquiera se han saludado – se quedaron un pequeño momento en silencio hasta que Hermione hablo de nuevo – aun lo amas

-No digas tonterías, yo enamorada aun de Harry Potter por favor eso ya esta superado

-Hay Ginny si supieras que mientes muy mal, y si no es así el ponerte roja te delata siempre

-Parece que a ti no te puedo engañar verdad

-Claro que no amiga, no recuerdas cuando tenias trece años como lloraste sobre mi hombro al enterarte que Harry había invitado a la Chang al baile, y con catorce cuando te enteraste que se habían besado y recuerdas como te consolé durante horas cuando te dejo antes de la Guerra – era cierto Hermione siempre había estado ahí para ella

-Hermione, la verdad no quiero hablar del tema, por favor- dijo Ginny en tono suplicante

-Vamos Ginny a ni puedes decírmelo, siempre nos lo hemos contado todo – siguió presionando Hermione – Acaso no te deje que me hicieras el agujero para mis primeros aretes en la escuela

-Si, recuerdo que las dos acabamos en la enfermería con la oreja llena de sangre

-Ya vez eso nos hizo hermanas de sangre no es así, y como tu hermana se sangre creo que no hay nada que no puedas contarme no es así

-Hay eres una chantajista Granger – dijo Ginny muy enojada – pero esta bien te contare lo que paso – Ginny se aclaro la garganta y dijo- Harry y yo ya no somos amigos nos peleamos

-Pero… porque se pelearon, si su amistad era muy sólida

-Pues el problema es que…. Tuvimos relaciones sexuales

-Que?- Hermione apenas podía creer lo que su amiga le había dicho – pero como pudo pasar eso

-Fue un momento de locura – de una maravillosa locura pensaba Ginny – y pues el se arrepintió a la mañana siguiente y nos peleamos

-Pero Ginny tu nunca antes lo habías hecho o si?

-No esa fue mi primera vez, pero lo peor de todo es que ayer tube una cita con Michael Corner, el llego y nos interrumpió, y me llevo a su casa a la fuerza y ahí nos insultamos mucho, yo estaba muy lastimada y le dije cosas horribles, hasta que el me corrió de su casa y pues…

-Tu te fuiste a refugiar a la casa de Draco, verdad

-Si … necesitaba alguien que me consolara en ese momento

-Pero porque no fuiste a mi casa – dijo hermione un poco enojada – que no se supone que somos amigas

-Perdóname Hermione, pero fue el primer lugar que se me ocurrió

-Bueno ahora dime que es eso del noviazgo

-La verdad no se porque lo hice fue un impulso de momento, quería que Harry supiera que no me la iba a pasar llorando toda la vida por el, quiero venganza, por todo los años que me ha ignorado

-Ginny pero bien sabes que la venganza no es buena solo vas a salir mas dañada

-no lo se, quien sabe y alo mejor me enamoro de Draco y nos casamos

-sabes que es lo malo – Ginny dijo que no con la cabeza – que tu siempre vas a estar enamorada de Harry Potter

-maldita sea, odio que siempre tengas razón en sabelotodo – dijo Ginny con cariño

-hay no.. – dijo Hermione con cara de susto

-que pasa

-no mires para atrás pero Harry viene directo hacia nosotras y no trae cara de muy buenos amigos que digamos – Ginny miro a su alrededor pero la única salida que tenía era el lago para escapar, si se echaría al lago para ahogarse si eso haría, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar Harry llego a su lado

-Ginny necesito hablar contigo a solas – Ginny se quedo muda de la impresión, por lo que la que hablo fue Hermione

-Harry que no ves que esta ocupada conmigo, y ahora si nos disculpas será mejor que te vayas

-No te metas en esto Hermione, y mejor vete tu

-Estas loco si crees que después de lo que le hiciste la voy a dejar sola contigo – Ginny se quería morir hay Hermione como se le ocurría decir eso

-Así que tu también lo sabes – vio a Ginny directamente – a quien mas piensas decírselo, o si quieres lo puedes publicar en el profeta – Ginny seguía sin decir nada

-Déjala en paz y mejor vete antes de que ….- Hermione fue interrumpida por Ginny

-Hermione, déjanos solos por favor- le pidió Ginny

-Pero Ginny …. No …

-Ya oíste Hermione, vete – dijo Harry cosa que hizo enojar mucho a su amiga

-Esta bien me voy pero te estaré vigilando Potter – amenazo Hermione, pero se fue directo a donde estaban las demás personas, ya solos ninguno de los dos se atrevió a hablar hasta que Ginny pregunto

-Y bien que es lo que quieres

-Solo quiero preguntarte una cosa – Harry estaba muy molesto – donde demonios pasaste la noche

-Pues en mi casa – mintió Ginny – donde mas podría estar

-Que raro, ayer me aparecí en tu casa y no estabas

-Y para que te apareciste en mi casa si se puede saber

-Quería hablar contigo, pero eso ya no tiene importancia, solo que me di cuenta de que tu casa estaba vacía, por un momento pensé que estabas aquí pero hoy en la mañana me di cuenta de que no era así

-Lo que yo haga no te interesa Harry y si me disculpas me voy, Draco me ha de estar buscando – Ginny Trato de pasar pero Harry la tomo del brazo y la giro hacia el

-Solo dime si es verdad que pasaste la noche con Draco – a Ginny la tomo por sorpresa el hecho de que el lo supiera

-Y si es cierto a ti que te importa – contesto desafiante tratando de soltarse

-Entonces es verdad – la zarandeo un poco – dímelo de una vez

-Pues si es verdad y que – Harry la soltó de improviso como si su contacto quemara – y ahora que ya acabaste tu interrogatorio me puedo ir – Harry estaba en estado de shock, no lo podía creer Ginny su Ginny se había acostado con Malfoy (N/A: a que hombre tan mal pensado), ahora si que la había perdido para siempre, tenía un dolor atravesado en el pecho, el que estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse por amor se daba cuenta de que se había decidido tarde.

-Si Ginny ya te puedes ir – dijo Harry muy triste le dio la espalda para ver hacia el lago, estaba derrotado, si derrotado, pero de pronto una idea surgió en su cerebro, "lucha por ella", "no te des por vencido", y era cierto no se iba a dar por vencido, la iba a recuperar y no la dejaría ir jamás, dio la vuelta y miro que Ginny solo había avanzado unos cuantos metros así que la siguió y la tomo bruscamente de brazo para girarla hacia el – espera hay algo más

-Que…- pero Ginny ya no dijo mas, unos labios se lo impidieron, ella se abrazo a Harry por sus hombros de manera casi automática y se entrego al beso, tenían varios minutos besándose cuando la falta de aire los hizo separarse – mmm Harry –suspiro Ginny (N/A: que mujer tan débil xD)

-Déjalo me entiendes – Ginny no comprendió muy bien y lo miro un poco extrañada, aun estaba perdida en el beso – acaba con esta farsa y deja a Draco – en ese momento Ginny regreso a la realidad de golpe y lo empujo para que la soltara

-No lo voy a dejar Harry, para que, para convertirme en tu amante en turno y que en un mes te aburras de mi y me dejes por alguien mas

-No Ginny esta vez ya no será así, quiero empezar una relación sería contigo, confía en mi – Ginny estaba sorprendida por lo que estaba oyendo ni en el mejor de sus sueños se había imaginado que Harry le iba a pedir empezar una relación sería pero…

-Lo siento Harry creo que es demasiado tarde por que yo ya no confío en ti – dicho esto se dio la vuelta para salir corriendo hacia un lugar seguro

-Esto no se va a quedar así Ginny – le grito Harry- yo se que me amas y eso ni mil Dracos lo podrán cambiar – y lo peor de todo es que Ginny sabía que tenía razón.

La tarde transcurrió rápidamente, todos comieron y estaban platicando muy a gusto en la mesa cuando Ron Grito a todo pulmón

-Es la Hora del partido de Quidicht – de inmediato todos los que querían jugar se levantaron

-bueno hay que hacer los equipos pero solo somos trece, quien no va a jugar – pregunto Fred

-amor por si no lo recuerdas tengo 6 meses de embarazo y creo que no lo voy a poder hacer – dijo Angelina muy enojada

-ha cierto entonces, solo quedas tu Granger juegas – le pregunto Fred a Hermione

-hay Fred pero si bien sabes que Hermy no puede ni mantener el equilibrio en la escoba- se burlaba Ron

-Cállate Ron eres un infantil, dijo Hermione y si juego – Ron la miro sorprendido, Hermione jugando Quidicht – no te sorprendas Ronald, estas vacaciones fui a Bulgaria con Victor y me enseño unas cuantas cosas…sobre el juego

-Hay si Vicky, Vicky

-Ron cuantas veces te he dicho que no lo llames así

-Por dios ya cállense – dijo George – siguen siendo los mismos niños de siempre, ya vamos a jugar de una vez, por cierto Hermy que posición quieres Jugar

-Pues de Guardián claro esta, es la posición que requiere menos talento – todos los que iban a jugar estallaron en carcajadas por la cara que puso Ron, a los gemelos les tocaba escoger siempre, pues nadie quería que jugaran en el mismo lado con todas las trampas que hacían, empezaron a jugar, Harry y Draco siempre eran los buscadores, con el tiempo los partidos se habían hecho muy reñidos aunque aun seguía ganando Harry, todos se estabas divirtiendo mucho de hecho Ginny ya había metido unos cuantos goles y todos estaban impresionados de lo bien que estaba jugando Hermione.

-Hey Harry creo que este es mi día de suerte – dijo Draco acercándose a donde estaba Harry

-Claro Draco pero te hará falta algo mas que suerte para ganarme, por cierto sabes donde paso tu noviecita la noche.

-Claro que lo se Harry- dijo muy sarcástico Draco – como no saberlo si paso toda la noche en mi cama (N/A: pues de hecho todas las cosas en la casa de Draco son de el)

-Espero que lo hayas disfrutado Draco, porque poco te va a durar el gusto

-De que hablas,

-pues espero que te prepares porque no te la voy a dejar así de fácil la voy a recuperar Draco eso tenlo por seguro – entonces algo detrás de la espalda de Draco llamo la atención de Harry, ahí estaba la Snitch se dirigió hacia ella seguido por Draco volaron lo más rápido que podían pero el partido tubo el mismo final que siempre, Harry atrapo la snitch…., justo cuanto estaba en el suelo festejando con su equipo, se acerco Draco a el

-Pues felicidades Harry, ya sabes afortunado en el Juego desafortunado en el amor - dijo al tiempo que abrazaba a Ginny

-Ya te lo dije Draco, disfrútalo mientras puedas – todos se quedaron en silencio, un silencio muy incomodo que fue roto por Hermione

-Pero y a esta quien la invito? – todos dirigieron su mirada hacia la entrada para ver a una mujer que entraba por la puerta del jardin

-Harry querido, sorpresa

-Cho, pero que haces aquí.

Jajaja ya le callo la mosca al pastel, haber ahora como reacciona Ginny gracias a **Klass2008, Anni-bella3, Saria Black, jamesandmolly, PoTTeRciTa, Medea Circe, Anelis Evans, MaryL Potter, Ley-Ara, Eri Mond Licht, Vivi-G Weasley, Hermlils, Shezhid, angel sin alas, Eli.Girl y Rizel, **y si un solo día ha pasado y nuevo capitulo, la verdad es que me llego el momento de la inspiración y a demás…. **MI JEFE ESTA DE VIAJE** jajajaja. Y no se preocupen aunque la verdad mi jefe se ha leido todos los libros de Harry Potter y miren que ya tiene 34 años el niño, creo que no le gustan los fic o por lo menos esos espero jejeje, igual me sorprende la edad de algunos de ustedes porque yo tengo 23 años, mas bien la que esta fuera de tiempo soy yo, pero no lo puedo evitar amo a Harry Potter y a todos sus personajes, es mas la colcha de mi cama es de Harry Potter y el prisionero de azcaban (siempre he sentido que en esta película es donde se ve mas guapo Dan) jejeje y mi colección mas preciada son los 6 libros y las cuatro películas, bueno espero que comprendan que no hay edad para querer a Harry Potter, bueno nos leemos espero que les guste este capi bye.


	9. Chapter 9

Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a JK Rowling

CAPITULO 9 ADIOS CHO CHANGA ODIOSA

-Cho, peor que haces aquí – pregunto un Harry un tanto molesto a la oriental

-Pues Harricito, me tenias muy abandonada y yo te extrañaba mucho, a si que hable a tu casa y como no estabas pues, recordé que hoy era la fiesta esta y decidí venir – dijo ella muy inocente

-Y nadie te dijo que hay que estar invitado para aparecerte en una fiesta – dijo Ginny muy groseramente, todos estaban impactados por lo grosera que había sido Ginny

-No pensé que les importara mucho uno más – dijo yo como fingiendo llorar

-Pues ya vez que si no importa y será mejor que…- pero Ginny fue interrumpida por la máxima autoridad Weasley

-Ginevra Molly Weaslesy- grito la sra. Weasley que se había acercado al grupo al ver el alboroto – como te atreves a tratar a si a nuestra invitada

-Pero mama si se esta colando en la fiesta – dijo Ginny apunto de hacer berrinche como cuando tenía 5 años y sus hermanos la hacían enojar

-No seas maleducada niña – regaño a Ginny frente a todos – y tu Querida eres bienvenida a la fiesta anual de la madriguera- Ginny se enojo mucho pero que más podía hacer

-Gracias Sra. Weasley – dijo mirando a Ginny como diciendo no que no – hay están jugando Quidicht – pregunto al ver que todos traían sus escobas

-No Cho ya terminamos – le contestó Ron amablemente – pero de todos modos de que jugarías si las plazas de buscadores están ocupadas

-Hay pues de Guardián, que es la mas fácil no? – a pesar de que lo había dicho Cho Changa odiosa (N/A: este apodo se le ocurrió a Erin Mond Licht, espero no te enojes) todos rieron incluso Ginny – que dije algo gracioso – pregunto confundida la Cho

-No para nada – respondió un Ron muy molesto

-Vamos todos entren para la merienda – dijo la Sra. Weasley, Ginny estaba muy molesta como era posible que su mama la recibiera así como si nada, claro su mama no era vidente para saber que es lo que había pasado entre ellas en el restaurante, estaba tan enojada que prefirió quedarse afuera en el jardín, se sentó en uno de los columpios que estaban en medio del mismo, tenía diez minutos sola cuando sintió una presencia a su lado

-Hey pequeña, porque no entras – le dijo Draco con una sonrisa, dijo sentándose en el columpio de al lado que estaba desocupado – la verdad es que tu mama prepara el mejor chocolate de todo el mundo

-Hay Draco, es que no soporto a Cho, no puedo creer que así como si nada se haya metido a mi casa después de haberme llamado pobretona

-Así que por eso fue la pelea del restaurante – Draco sonrió – y o pensé que se habían estado peleando por Harry – palabra mágica para poner a Ginny triste

-Me pidió que te dejara – Draco la miro confundido – Harry me pidió que te dejara, porque quiere empezar una relación sería conmigo –

-Y que piensas hacer al respecto – pregunto muy serio

-No lo se, es…. Draco sabes que estoy enamorada de el, pero no puedo confiar en el, no después de lo que me hizo – Draco a tomo de la mano como para darle su apoyo – como se, si esta hablando en serio o es un simple capricho que se le pasara con el tiempo

-Pero, no crees que si esta arrepentido, quien sabe a lo mejor el incasable Harry Potter nos da la sorpresa

-No me quiero arriesgar Draco, tengo miedo – al decir esto Ginny se levanto del columpio dándole la espalda – lo amo demasiado

-Pero a veces arriesgar es ganar, pequeña – al decir esto Draco la tomo de los hombros para girarla hacia el – a veces aunque todas las cosas estén en tu contra se necesita luchar y sufrir para conseguir lo que queremos, yo entenderé que terminemos este supuesto noviazgo (N/A: hay lo amo, a veces pienso que sería mejor que Ginny se quedara con Draco, pero no Harry es Harry)

-No lo se Draco, no se que hacer – al decir esto se abrazo a Draco, necesitaba tanto su apoyo… tenía unos minutos abrazada a el cuando a lo lejos vio a una persona acercándose – Bésame Draco

-Que? Y para que? – pregunto un sorprendido Draco

-Es que ahí viene Harry

-Bueno si es o que quieres, al cliente lo que pida – Draco la tomo fuertemente de la cintura y ella dejo las manos en su pecho, se inclino para besarla lo mas apasionadamente que fuera posible, había que darle un buen espectáculo a Harry, Ginny no sentía nada especial por ese beso, era agradable si, peor no sufría el mismo abandono que cuando Harry la besaba, estaba muy concentrada pensando en eso que solo sintió un repentino jalón que la separo de Draco, y en menos de lo que pensó frente a ella estaban dos hombres peleando

-Harry, Draco deténganse por favor – los golpes iban y venían, Ginny intentaba separarlos pero nada le funcionaba – Harry no – dijo al ver que Harry le daba un buen golpe a Draco el cual callo noqueado al suelo, Harry iba a seguir golpeándolo, pero Ginny se interpuso – Detente maldito salvaje, que no ves que el pobre no se puede ni levantar – Ginny estaba tan enojada que lo empujo con toda la fuerza que tenía pero apenas y lo movió un centímetro – quien demonios te crees para ir ahí golpeando gente – se giro para ver a Draco el cual no parecía despertar, Ginny se sentó junto a el en el pasto – Draco,… Draco me escuchas – pero no hubo respuesta – no te quedes ahí parado ve por Hermione

-Si – dijo Harry, estaba muy arrepentido de lo que había pasado, después de todo Draco era su amigo, pero había sentido una furia tan ciega cuando los vio besándose que no se pudo controlar, corrió hacia la Madriguera para buscar a Hermione (por si no lo había mencionado Hermione es sanadora y trabaja en San Mungo), llego a la casa y abrió la puerta – Hermione ven por favor, es urgente – y antes de lo que cantaba un gallo Hermione y toda la familia Weasley estaban junto a la llorosa Ginny y el cuerpo al parecer inerte de Draco

-Pero que le paso – pregunto Hermione al tiempo que se inclinaba y lo empezaba a revisar

-Este salvaje le pego – dijo Ginny apuntando a Harry, Ginny se sentía muy culpable ya que por su culpa Draco se encontraba en esta situación

-Pero el golpe no lo noqueo, mas bien al caer se pego en la nuca – dijo Hermione al tocar la parte trasera de la cabeza de Draco y ver que estaba sangrando – no es grave…

-Gi..nny.. – dijo muy débil Draco – hay… me due..le – aun estaba un poco aturdido

-Ron, Fred George, ayúdenme a llevarlo a la Madriguera, - dijo Hermione y así como habían llegado todos, así se fueron dejando a Harry y a Ginny solos

-Espero que estés contento – dijo muy enojada - si algo le pasa te juro que no te lo voy a perdonar

-En el fondo sabes que es tu culpa, por meterlo en nuestros asuntos

-Nuestros asuntos? Que tenemos tu y yo de asuntos en común

-A parte del hecho que somos amantes…

-Tu y yo no somos nada, que te quede bien claro y mejor vete con tu Cho Changa Odiosa

-Pero… Ginny – Ginny se dio la vuelta y siguió a los demás hacía la casa, Harry se quedo solo meditando en lo que había hecho, demonios sabía que estaba mal lo que estaba haciendo pero no sabía como iba a convencer a Ginny que sus intenciones eran serías, le iba a costar mucho trabajo

-Me podrías contar que demonios te esta pasando - harry miro hacia atrás y pudo ver a Ron – porque le pegaste a Draco

-Pues… es que estaba besando a Ginny

-Y eso que Harry, es lo que los novios hacen, se besan, se abrazan, no entiendo tu actitud de hermano sobre protector, oye ni siquiera yo le habría pegado a Draco por estar besándose con ella

-En primer lugar no es actitud de hermano sobre protector

-A no entonces que es – Harry callo no sabía como contarle a su amigo que estaba enamorado de su hermana y pensó que no sería bueno contarle ciertas cosas – me lo vas a decir o no

-Estoy enamorado de tu hermana Ron, y no puedo soportar que ningún hombre se le acerque – Ron estaba un poco sorprendido

-Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido – sentencio Ron – disculpa que te lo diga amigo pero creo que a lo mejor ya es un poco tarde,…. Ella te espero mucho tiempo Harry, años, pero tu estabas muy ocupado con otras mujeres como para notarlo

-Y que no se supone que eres mi amigo porque no me dijiste que ella todavía estaba enamorada de mi

-Porque eso solo te correspondía a ti darte cuenta, por dios Harry todos ansiábamos el momento en que te dieras cuenta de tus sentimientos pero nadie te podía forzar, ahora ella esta con Draco y puede que sea lo mejor para ella así que déjala en paz

-Y se supone que eres mi amigo, yo no soy tan cobarde como tu, yo si voy a luchar por ella

-Que demonios quieres decir con eso

-Por lo menos yo me he dado cuenta de que amo a tu hermana y me voy a arriesgar y tu toda la vida enamorado de Hermione y sin embargo prefieres que se vaya con el Krum

-Estas loco mejor te dejo solo – Ron se fue y dejo a un Harry solo mas confundido que nunca, y para colmo de males en eso llego Cho.

-Harry querido, que paso porque le pegaste a Draco

-Mira Cho no creo que te importe y ahora me puedes explicar porque demonios te apareces en una fiesta sin ser invitada – la verdad es que le había molestado que Cho se apareciera a si sin mas en la fiesta

-Hay Harry es que te extrañaba y no me hablaste después de lo que paso en el restaurante

-Y por que crees que no te hable Cho, haber piensa un poco

-Pues me imagino que estabas ocupado y pues no tuviste tiempo, además yo recordaba lo de la fiesta porque tu me habías mencionado lo buenas que eran, pero la verdad dejan mucho que desear estor Weasley – Dijo Cho muy despectivamente

-Deja de imaginar las cosas a tu Conveniencia Cho, si no te hable es porque simplemente no me interesas mas, quiero que me dejes en paz y que dejes de llamarme o buscarme

-Es por la maldita pobretona de Ginny verdad – dijo Cho empezando a llorar

-Si estoy enamorado de ella y no quiero que te metas en mi vida y por favor vete de esta fiesta donde en realidad nunca fuiste requerida, Adiós Cho – Harry le dio la espalda y se fue hacia la madriguera dejando a una Cho llorosa y furiosa

-Esto no se va a quedar asi Potter me la vas a pagar…

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Hola pues un me retrase mas de lo usual para subir este capi pero la verdad a parte de que tenia tarea y fui al cine a ver el Código Da Vinci, y que estoy leyendo el rapto de la Bella durmiente de Ann Rice (que no es lo que me esperaba jajaja), tube una laguna de carencia de imaginación que me estubo atormentando todo el fin de semana pero aquí esta igual no esta muy bueno pero de aquí ya puedo seguir.

Anelis Evans: yo pienso igual que tu solo se vive una vez, y comparto tu dolor yo también llevo mucho tiempo esperando que actualicen años universitarios

Medea Circe: he llegado a una conclusión, si tu eres paisana de Puaron y Puaron es mi paisano entonces tu y yo somos paisanas Viva Mexico, a y yo soy de ¿? Donde la vida no vale nada jajaja

James and Molly: yo también espero que mi jefe tenga muchos viajes este año

Klass2008: hay no seas tan dura con Harricito, entiendelo esta muy loco y bueno lo acepto si esta algo estupido

Eri Mond Licht: jajaja……..jajajajajaj…….Cho Changa Odiosa….jajajajaja la risa me impide pensar discúlpame que lo haya utilizado espero no te enojes, igual te di credito

Anni Bella 3: no te preocupes a todos nos choca Cho Changa odiosa

Eli Gris: asi que con 14 años lees un fic para mayores de 15 muajaja, pero para eso son las reglas no para romperse

Rizel: se lo merece claro que se lo merece pero es tan lindo mmmmmhaaaa

Angel sin Alas: sabias de que eres la culpable de que sueñe con un bebe pelirrojo de ojos verdes…a mi tambien me encanta la combinación y quien sabe….

ViviG-Wealey: a todos nos gusta el drama a mi tambien me gusta quelas cosas se complique un poco jajaj

Shezid : si Draco es un amorsote, y si tanto te gusta te informo que estoy pensando hacer un DG o un RHr cuando acabe este que opinas

MaryLPotter: no es un imbecil, solo esta confundido (la verdad si esta imbecil pero no digas que yo lo dije)

Ley-Ara: sinceramente te aseguro que si t fueras Ginny caerias y caerias en las garras del malvado Potter

Saria black: muajajajaj creo que soy muy mala y definitivamente esto tendra consecuencias

Riza-TRisha: gracias por los alagos la verdad ya hasta me la estoy empezando a creer de que escribo bien

Hermilis: y veras como se pone mejor el asunto jajaja

Elianita: gracias por tus comentarios y creo que si engancha este fic a y no se quedo el msn, no llego sniff sniff

Sabrina Evans: si Draco es muy tierno pero en el corazón no se manda, ni modo o mejor asi nosotras nos quedamos con Draco jajajaja

Katia BLack: gracias por el Review y por el extraño encuentro en el msn jajaja (tu me incluiste, no tu me incluiste, no tu me incluiste jajaja)

Eli Girl: a veces a mi también me sorprende jajaja

Bueno por ahí he recibido quejas de que el fan fic ha se ha desviado del tema, jajaja eso es lo que ustedes piensan, porque cuando uno deja de buscar las cosas las cosas nos encuentran piensen un poquito y acertaran. muajajajaja


	10. Chapter 10

Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a JK Rowling bendita sea

Ginny se encontraba en su antigua recamara, ahí es donde habían llevado a Draco el cual ya se encontraba despierto aunque tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, Hermione ya lo había atendido y le estaba dando una poción que le calmaría el dolor

-Hay Granger, esto es horrible – dijo Draco después de tomar un poco de la poción

-Pues para que otro día pienses mejor antes de empezar una pelea – lo regaño Hermione con el mismo tono de superioridad que usaba con todos.

-Ya Hermione, déjalo…. Y aparte Draco no empezó ninguna pelea solo trato de defenderse – Ginny defendió a Draco

-Pues por lo que veo no le funciono muy bien, mira nada mas que tremendo moretón le esta apareciendo en el ojo – Hermione se estaba acercando para ponerle un ungüento cuando Ginny le quito el algodón

-No te preocupes Hermy, ya se lo pongo yo….y nos podrías dejar solo por favor

-Claro, cualquier cosa estoy abajo – Hermione dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación dejándolos solos

-Hay Draco, perdóname todo esto es mi culpa – dijo al momento que empezaba a untarle el ungüento anti-moretones – no debi involucrarte en esto

-No te preocupes, ni tu ni yo tenemos la culpa de que Harry reaccione como cavernícola, pero lo entiendo

-Como puedes decir que lo entiendes después de que casi te mata

-No exageres Ginny, solo me desmaye porque me golpee la nuca, no por los golpes de Harry, aunque debo admitir que pega como patada de mula el maldito – al decir esto draco se todo el ojo haciendo una mueca de dolor

-Pero porque lo justificas, porque dices que lo entiendes

-Ginny los hombres somos muy posesivos – dijo despues de pensarlo un poco – cuando creemos que algo es nuestro, mas cuando es una mujer, nos volvemos locos de celos y actuamos como idiotas

-Si pero, el no es nada mió

-Harry es una persona muy rara, si lo piensas ha sufrido mucho, no es fácil convertirse en asesino, yo no lo pude hacer …y el hecho de matar a Voldemort lo daño profundamente, creo que no se sentía digno de ti y por eso no te busco cuando termino la guerra

-Pero un acosa es alejarse de mi y otra es meter en su cama cuanta mujer se le atravesaba en el camino

-Pero si lo ves fríamente era la mejor forma de que te alejaras de el, creo que oculto tanto sus sentimientos por ti que hasta el pensó que no existían, además siempre estabas ahí para el, y pues se ha dado cuenta por fin que aun te ama.

-Pero por el momento yo no puedo aceptarlo así sin mas, y menos si se comporta como un macho posesivo que golpea a cada hombre que se me acerca, Draco quiero que por un tiempo me sigas ayudando que sigas fingiendo que somos novios….solo quiero comprobar si en verdad me ama

-No te preocupes Ginny yo te apoyare el tiempo que haga falta, solo no me pidas que te vuelva a besar delante el, no quiero morir – dijo Draco en un falso tono dramático -

-Esta bien, nada de besos, pero este supuesto noviazgo no te afecta, digo no hay nadie que te interese – la mirada de Draco se entristeció como si mirara la pasado

-No Ginny, no hay nadie – Ginny percibió el profundo estado de tristeza de Draco y quiso parar, pero su curiosidad era mayor

-Pero Draco desde que conozco no te e visto salir con nadie en plan serio y me preguntaba porque, bueno aceptémoslo eres muy guapo y todo y nunca te he visto interesado seriamente en alguien

-Y que me dices de ti en estos momentos tenemos una relación seria

-Draco, ambos sabemos que me quieres pero es porque somos amigos yo te quiero igual y me preocupa que nunca te hayas enamorado

-Y quien te dice que nunca he estado enamorado – Draco no quería hablar mas del tema pero sabía que la pelirroja no lo iba a dejar en paz – yo ame mucho a una mujer, es mas creo que aun la amo… fuimos amigos desde la infancia, nuestros padres dieron por un hecho que nos casaríamos cuando creciéramos y pues crecimos con la idea, no pienses que actuábamos por deseos de nuestros padres con el tiempo llegamos a amarnos, compartíamos muchas cosas, misma casa, mismos intereses, mismo desprecio por los impuros, éramos el uno para el otro, incluso ambos éramos mortifagos,… cuando la guerra casi llegaba a su fin y yo me uní a la orden, le pedí que hiciera lo mismo que huyera conmigo, que ustedes nos protegerían, pero ella no entendía como era posible que yo traicionara la memoria de mi padre y que me hubiera convertido en un traidor de la sangre, no quiso ni escucharme y….- a Draco lo lastimaba el solo hecho de recordar - trato de matarme, me dijo que era un traidor y me lanzo un crucio, yo estaba al borde de la muerte cuando Harry y tu hermano llegaron a ayudarme, ella huyo, cuando Voldemort fue derrotado, ella no estaba en la lista de los que fueron a Azkaban, la busque por mucho tiempo pero no la encontré, y desde ese entonces no he sabido nada de ella, no se si esta viva o muerta, no se si ya me ha olvidado, porque yo no lo he logrado en todos estos años,… creo que cuando entregas tu corazón de verdad a una persona nunca la olvidas,…. es algo parecido a tus sentimientos por Harry, solo que todo este tiempo tu has podido estar a lado de Harry y yo nunca he vuelto a saber de ella… de Pansy (N/A: buaaaaaaaaaaaa, snif….sniff que triste, pobrecito), pero cada día que pasa mi amor no hace mas que crecer y atormentarme con su recuerdo

-Hay Draco no tenia ni idea, porque nunca me lo habías dicho

-Pues porque nunca me lo habías preguntado, por eso te decia cuando hablamos de lo del bebe que yo no podría ser el padre a menos de que me casara contigo, porque pues yo ya no tengo esperanza de encontrarla y tu eres mi amiga, creo que haríamos un buen matrimonio

-Claro seríamos los esposos perfectos, solo tendríamos un defecto, ambos estamos enamorados de otras personas – los dos rieron con algo de tristeza, y Ginny supo que en ese momento Draco necesitaba su apoyo así que se recostó junto a el en la cama y lo abrazo – Te quiero mucho Draco – y justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió para dejar entrar a un joven de pelo negro, en cuanto lo vio Ginny, se levanto de la cama como activada por un resorte – que quieres ni creas que voy a permitir que le hagas algo

-Ginny, discúlpame por interrumpir tus muestras de cariño pero necesito hablar con Draco

-Y crees que soy tan tonta como para permitir que te quedes a solas con el

-Ginny por favor no me hagas que te saque a la fuerza – dijo Harry ya un poco exasperado

-Si tu y cuantos más

-Ginny por favor déjanos solos – la voz de Draco la saco de su pelea

-Pero … Draco

-Anda pequeña no me va a pasar nada confía en Harry – Ginny acepto por fin salir de la habitación, camino hacia la cocina donde su mama estaba preparando la cena, y fuera los niños quemaban fuegos artificiales marca Sortilegios Weasley claro supervisados por sus padres, nunca sabes cuando puede salir uno defectuoso

-Mama te puedo ayudar en algo

-Claro hija, no traigas tus problemas amorosos a la casa – el tono de la mama de Ginny denotaba que estaba muy enojada

-Pero mama yo no….

-No hables mas, sabes creo que esta es la peor reunión que hemos tenido en años y todavía falta mañana, no se que se traen tu y Harry pero tampoco es justo que la pague el pobre de Draco

-Vamos Sra. Weasley no sea tan dura con Ginny ella no tiene la culpa – dijo Hermione acercándose a donde la madre y la hija discutían – Harry es el que ha arruinado su fiesta

-Harry otro que me va a oír, pero si el…..- Hermione y Ginny aprovecharon esta oportunidad para escaparse y salir al jardín riendo

-Tu mama si que es implacable hasta me da miedo

-Si y eso que en realidad no me estaba regañando, oye y Cho donde esta

-Pues no lo se, pero creo que Harry la corrió, pero bien se lo tiene merecido por haber venido sin invitación

-Ya casi va a ser la hora de dormir, mira que es mi parte favorita de la reunión eso de dormir a la intemperie viendo las estrellas y pasar horas platicando con … - Ginny guardo silencio de repente

-Con Harry, si eso es lo que haces siempre

-Creo que mi mama tiene Razón y esta es la peor reunión de todas

-Es que el hecho de que tu y Harry estén enojados todo lo cambia, nos hacen sentir muy incómodos

-Bueno una sopa de tu propio chocolate, para que sientas un poco de lo que sentíamos Harry y yo cuando tu no dejabas de pelear con Ron

-Pero Ginny eso siempre a sido cosa de niños, no puedes comparar nuestras peleas con la tuya – dio Hermione un poco sonrojada – ya ves casi ya nunca discutimos,

-Claro solo cuando se ven, yo pense que con el paso de los años tu sabes

-No, yo no se

-Pues yo pensé que acabaríamos siendo cuñadas

-Pero eso no depende solo de mi Ginny y yo ya me canse de esperar que tu hermano se de cuenta de que lo quiero

-Y como demonios quieres que se entere si cuando lo ves solo es para regañarlo y pelear, además a cada oportunidad hablas de Víctor creo que así no se va a dar cuenta Ron de que lo quieres

-Es que es muy complicado Ginny tu no me entiendes

-No, definitivamente no te entiendo, pero bueno, las cosas del amor son así

-A CENAR – la atronadora voz de la Sra. Weasley se escucho por toda la madriguera y rápidamente las chicas corrieron al llamado

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

-Dime Harry de que quieres Hablar

-Draco quiero pedirte una disculpa, por haberte pegado, la verdad no se lo que me paso

-No te preocupes Harry, te entiendo y no te preocupes voy a hacer como que nada paso, pero te tienes que acostumbrar a que Ginny y yo somos pareja

-Vamos Draco, no puedo creer que te dejes utilizar de esta manera, tu sabes que Ginny lo único que quiere es vengarse de mi por…

-Porque la trataste peor que a una basura

-Así que tu también lo sabes, y no te importa – dijo Harry un poco extrañado – no pensé que fueras de mente tan abierta

-Cuando amas a alguien no te importa los errores que haya cometido, no digo que no me duela no haber sido el primero, pero en esta ocasión prefiero ser el ultimo

-De cualquier manera ya sabes que fue mía y aun así sigues con esta farsa

-Harry tu la perdonarías si supieras que la noche de ayer se entregó a mi – pregunto Draco muy certero como siempre

-Pero eso no es cierto – dijo muy enojado Harry

-Como lo aseguras, que eres vidente o que

-Simplemente lo se, Ginny me ama y eso ni cien años junto a ti lo van a cambiar

-Probablemente tengas razón y ella te ama, pero lamentablemente no confía en ti, y eso es un punto a mi favor

-Pero sabes que tarde o temprano voy a recuperar su confianza

-Pues con la actitud de macho dominante no vas a llegar a ningún lado

-Te lo repito Draco es mejor que te alejes de ella de una vez por todas – Harry se dio la vuelta y salio de la habitacion

-A CENAR – la atronadora voz de la Sra. Weasley se escucho por toda la madriguera y rápidamente las Harry corrió a su llamado

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

La cena trascurrió de lo más tranquila, Draco no había podido bajar y Hermione le había dado un tranquilizante para que durmiera toda la noche, según ella era lo mejor, era hora de poner su sleeping bajo su árbol favorito, donde cada año dormía, pero su sorpresa fue grande al ver que alguien más ya se encontraba ahí

-Harry que haces aquí? – pregunto muy enojada tirando su sleeping al suelo

-Pues pensé que eras mas observadora, que no ves que me voy a dormir

-Sabes a lo que me refiero, yo siempre pongo mi sleeping aquí, cada año

-Que curioso, porque yo también duermo aquí cada año – y es cierto ese lugar era donde ambos se dormían cada año, ahí pasaban las horas platicando y riendo hasta que el sueño los vencia – no te preocupes te hago un lugarcito

-Quiero que te vayas de este lugar, AHORA – los gritos de Ginny ya se oían por todo el lugar, todos se daban cuenta de la pelea que se desarrollaba en esos momentos

-Yo llegue primero, VETE TU – Ginny empezó a jalar a Harry de los pies para sacarlo de debajo del árbol

-Si pero esta es mi casa y yo pongo las reglas y quiero que te vayas

-YA BASTA USTEDES DOS – la señora Weasley se les acerco para regañarlos- ME TIENEN CANSADA CON SUS PELEAS, QUE NO VEN QUE CON RON Y HERMIONE ERA SUFICIENTE – de repente junto a Harry y Ginny a pareció una tienda de campaña, como en la que pasaban los mundiales de Quidicht y una fuerza sobre natural los empujo hacia dentro – AHÍ PASARAN TODA LA NOCHE Y NO INTENTEN SALIR ES IMPOSSIBLE

-Mama… mama por favor déjame salir – gritaba Ginny desesperada intentando hallar una salida de ese lugar que solo era una pequeña recamara como de tres metros de largo por tres metros de ancho, en la que al parecer no había nada, era una tienda de campaña comun y corriente la estilo Mugglee solo que no se podía salir de ella – mama….

-No intentes gritar, recuerda que una vez encerró así a Ron y a Hermione y nosotros afuera no escuchábamos nada – dijo Harry el cual estaba muy tranquilo

-Y que piensas quedarte muy tranquilo ahí sin hacer nada – Harry estaba muy a gusto acomodado en su sleeping

-Claro que voy a hacer algo, voy a dormir

-Hay, todo esto es tu culpa, todo lo malo que me pasa en la vida es tu culpa – Ginny duro una hora tratando de idear como salir de la tienda de campaña pero nada le funciono, busco cualquier rendija por la cual salir, pero su búsqueda fue infructuosa, ya cansada se sentó en el suelo resignada

-Vamos Ginny ya duérmete de una vez por todas

-No puedo

-No te preocupes, no te voy a comer vamos acuéstate

-Te digo que no puedo

-Como que no puedes, porque no – pregunto Harry exasperado por sus negativas

-Es que.. es que mi mama no mando mi sleeping, no tengo en que dormir – dijo Ginny muy molesta por la situación

-No te preocupes, yo te puedo hacer un lugar en el mió, ven (N/A: si, le dijo la araña a la mosca)

-Primero muerta, prefiero dormir en el suelo

-Ya Ginny no seas infantil, tengo mucho sueño y la verdad que ya me estas colmando la paciencia – Ginny se acomodo en el suelo lo mas lejos posible de Harry

-Pues si tienes sueño duérmete, así de fácil

-Respuesta equivocada – y antes de que Ginny pudiera hacer algo ya estaba dentro del sleeping de Harry – y aquí te vas a quedar

-Suéltame, déjame salir – Ginny estaba furiosa y se retorcía en los brazos de Harry

-Ya deja de moverte – y Harry la inmovilizo poniendo su cuerpo encima del de ella y tomando sus manos para ponerlas sobre su cabeza – te vas a comportar o no – pero Harry esta perdido en sus hermosos ojos castaños y sin poder evitarlo su boca se dirigía directo a la de ella

-No Harry, no…- pero era demasiado tarde, se estaban besando apasionadamente, Harry comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo y a besarla por todos lados – No… Harry para por favor

-Parare cuando me lo pidas de verdad – y la volvió a besar empezando a desabrochar sus ropa, Ginny ya no era dueña de si misma estaba a punto de entregarse de nuevo a Harry y al parecer nada lo podría evitar, ella misma empezó a desvestir a Harry y a acariciar cada poro de piel que dejaba al descubierto, en poco tiempo ninguno de los dos tenía ropa y ambos estaban muy excitados, estaba apunto de entrar en su cuerpo y Ginny cerro lo ojos, pero Harry se detuvo – Abre los ojos Ginny, quiero ver tus ojos cuando seas mía de nuevo – Ginny abrió los ojos obedientemente ye en ese instante Harry entro en su cuerpo y el mundo dejo de existir…una vez más.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

A que señora Weasley tan ocurrente, miren que encerrarlos cuando los dos están como agua para chocolate, jajaja, bueno si ya se que diran wuau que rápido actualiza esta hermosa niña (pueden omitir lo de hermosa) pero tuve un ataque de lucidez y a demás mañana llega mi jefe y quizás ya no voy a tener tanto tiempo de escribir y pues las oportunidades hay que aprovecharlas.

Eri mond Licht: que bueno que no te molesto que usara el sobre nombre, yo también la odio a la CHO CHANGA ODIOSA jajajaja

Jamesandmolly: Para que veas que no soy tan mala actualice rápido, oye espero que algun día me explique porque usas ese seudónimo por fis.

Angel sin alas: si,si,si un bebe cabellos de fuego y ojos de sapo o uno cabellos negro azabache ojos de avellana jajaja

Anni-Bella3: me da gusto que mi fic te saque un poco de la depre, y no te preocupes cuando mas oscuro esta es porque ya va a amanecer.

Policp Malfoy: la verdad lo mas seguro es que Ginny se quede con Harry y por a tu sugerencia se me ocurrió lo de el amor frustrado de Draco, Gracias.

Medea Circe: a y lo de Puaron es que mi maquina me corrigió automáticamente Cuarón y yo no me di cuenta jajajaja, pues si que me la pusiste difícil creo que Deyanira Rubi es de una delegación del DF, de lo único que estoy segura acerca de Deyanira es de que quiere instituir el Table Dance como deporte Nacional jajaja eso estaría bueno no

Elianita: que bueno que te guste el fic y pues lo de la encerrada si me dio unas ideas jajaja

Eli Girl: si todos odiamos a Cho Changa Odiosa y lamento decirte que la vamos a odiar mas

A felicítenme mañana cumplo 3 años con mi novio shalalalalala, shalalalalala si ha sido difícil pero estamos juntos y espero que sigamos así por mucho tiempo más, bye nos leemos.


	11. Chapter 11

Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a JK Rowling

CAPITULO 11 CUANDO EL MUNDO REAPARECIO

Harry se sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo, al estar ahí junto a Ginny, su Ginny después de lo que había pasado de nuevo no había duda que ella aun lo amaba, y por eso se sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo, Ginny Weasley le pertenecía y eso nada ni nadie lo iba a cambiar, aun estaba sobre ella, no quería separarse, pero también quería ver sus ojos y ver que es lo que estaba pensando, se levanto un poco para poder verla y lo que vio lo sorprendió mucho, Ginny estaba llorando

-Pero Cariño que es lo que pasa – le pregunto muy tiernamente Harry - por que lloras, que tienes?

-Pasa... pasa que soy una estupida no se como volví a cometer el mismo error – decía Ginny entre sollozos – me volviste a utilizar

-No Ginny por favor no te lo tomes así, esto no fue un error, ambos sabemos que es algo natural entre dos personas que se aman

-Ahí es donde esta el problema, tu no me amas, solo me utilizas

-Ginny por favor como puedes decir eso, claro que te amo

-No mientas, no eres mas que un mentiroso

-No estoy mintiendo maldita sea, es la verdad, una verdad que había querido ocultar durante años

-A entonces ahora después de tantos años resulta que estas enamorado de mi no – Ginny quería apartarse de el pero como estaba aun encima de ella le costaba trabajo tratar de salir – déjame salir, quiero vestirme – Harry la dejo salir del sleeping para que se vistiera mientras el hacia lo mismo

-Y ahora que va a pasar con nosotros Ginny, que es lo que sigue - dijo Harry cuando ambos estaban vestidos ya y de pie en la minúscula tienda de campaña

- Nada, vamos a hacer de cuenta que aquí no paso nada, no fue lo que tu hiciste la otra vez, no dijiste que había sido un error y que no debió haber pasado nunca, pues yo opino lo mismo esta vez – Ginny le estaba hablando con tono de reproche dándole la espalda

-Ginny pero si tu bien sabes que nos amamos, lo más conveniente es que estemos juntos, hay que intentar una relación – al decir esto la tomo de los hombros para girarla hacia el

-Pues la tendrás que intentar solo porque yo no estoy dispuesta a ser otra de tus muñequitas...de nuevo

-Pero es que no lo entiendes, yo TE AMO y quiero estar contigo – le dijo esto mirándola a los ojos y por un momento Ginny quizo creerle, quizo creer lo que esos ojos esmeraldas le decían, pero había muchos recuerdos dolorosos que lo impedian

-Harry aun recuerdas el funeral de Dumbledore – empezó a hablar muy solemne Ginny – ese dia tu terminaste con el breve noviazgo que tuvimos, "por mi seguridad" según tu, pero cada día pienso y me convenzo de que fue la mejor excusa que encontraste para terminar con la hermanita de tu amigo sin que nadie te lo echara en cara

-No Ginny estas muy equivocada, cuando eso paso yo tenía miedo de lo que te pudiera pasar, te amaba, quizás era un amor infantil pero era amor después de todo – Ginny se aparto de Harry y sin más le grito

-Entonces porque demonios cuando acabo la guerra no regresaste a mi – le grito Ginny- yo como una estupida pensé que en cuanto derrotaras a Voldemort todo volvería a ser como antes, que regresarías y que me pedirías que volviera a estar contigo, pero no, no, yo tuve que aguantar durante años, diez años ser tu maldita amiga, tu confidente a la que le contabas de tus nuevas conquistas, o de cuando ya te aburrían tus mujeres y tuve que ver como docenas de mujeres desfilaban por tu cama... ahora dime, dime donde quedo ese amor ese amor por el cual me protegiste

-Ginny tu no sabes todo lo que yo pase en esos momentos, aun tengo pesadillas de mi ultima batalla con Voldemort, estaba destrozado no sabía que iba a ser de mi vida entonces, además de que extrañaba a Sirius y a Dumbledore, de la noche a la mañana yo había derrotado al mago más terrible de todos los tiempos, y la fama me cegó, tu sabes que esa no fue una época fácil para mi

-Pero eso no te justifica Harry, yo estaba destrozada porque no regresabas conmigo y no me acosté con medio mundo, no de hecho, te espere, inconscientemente lo hice, espere durante años y años, veía pasar los días esperando que un día llegaras y recordaras que me amabas, porque yo nunca te olvide, y ahora justo cuando me resigne a hacer una vida diferente tu me hechas todo a perder, porque de la noche a la mañana te enamoraste de mi

-No se como paso, creo que este sentimiento siempre estuvo escondido en mi, solo que era algo tan cotidiano que no lo note, pero cuando llegaste con la idea del bebe, para mi fue como si me cayera un balde de agua fría, yo no quería que estuvieras con nadie, no quería que ningún hombre que te tocara

-Y que Harry si no hubiera tenido la idea del bebe, cuando te hubieras dado cuenta de tu amor, dentro de otros diez años en los cuales seguirían desfilando mujeres por tu cama, eres muy egoísta

-Ginny perdóname por favor, se que no he sido la mejor persona del mundo y que te he lastimado mucho, que he sido un estupido durante muchos años, pero te amo y no puedo ni quiero vivir sin ti, perdóname

-Que fácil no, que cómodo es pedir perdón ...y todavía piensas que te voy a perdonar y que voy a correr a tus brazos, estas muy equivocado Harry – Ginny le volvió a dar la espalda – no puedo perdonarte, no después de que me trataste como basura, a demás yo estoy con Draco

-Pero bien sabes que eso es una farsa, entonces porque te entregaste a mi de nuevo con tanta facilidad si estas con otro – Harry se estaba enojando y la mención de Draco no había sino empeorado las cosas – contéstame maldita sea – dijo poniéndose frente a ella – porque entonces el solo hecho de que me acerque te pone a temblar, tu me amas y yo te amo, debemos estar juntos es así de fácil

-Cuanto tiempo Harry, dime cuanto, en cuanto tiempo te vas a aburrir de mi, en cuanto tiempo se te va a acabar el capricho

-Ginny yo no soy adivino para saber si esto puede funcionar o no pero si no lo intentamos si quiera va a ser peor, hay que empezar de nuevo, salir, ir a bailar y ese tipo de cosas que hacen las personas enamoradas, tenemos que conocernos mejor y después ya veremos a donde nos lleva esto

-Eso es lo que no entiendes Harry yo no puedo arriesgarme a estar contigo y que un día de buenas a primeras descubras que lo nuestro no esta bien y me dejes. No lo podría resistir

-Pero quien te dice que te voy a dejar

-Entonces me aseguras que te vas a quedar conmigo para siempre – Harry quería decir que si, pero algo en su interior el miedo para ser más precisos no le permitía asegurarlo

-No puedo asegurarte nada, solo puedo decirte lo que siento en este momento y tu decides si te arriesgas o no – Ginny lo miro directo a los ojos y le dijo fríamente

-no lo se, necesito mas tiempo para pensarlo – estaba a punto de decirle que si lo perdonaba, que lo amaba y que estaría con el tiempo que el se lo permitiera, pero necesitaba ponérselo un poco mas difícil

-cuanto, Ginny

-dos semanas, si es justo el tiempo que necesito – y dentro de dos semanas le diría que si quería estar con el pensaba Ginny

-esta bien te voy a dar tiempo y te voy a demostrar que te amo y que vale la pena que te arriesges, otra cosa durante este tiempo podemos volver a ser amigos, sin compromiso, si tu decides dentro de dos semanas que no me quieres en tu vida lo entenderé

-Esta bien amigos de nuevo – Ginny estiro su mano para que Harry la estrechara como sellando el pacto – pero tienes que prometerme que durante este tiempo no volverá a pasar nada de esto, que no volveremos a tener relaciones hasta que me decida

-Esta bien y que te parece si por ahora nos dormimos, como amigos claro esta

-Bueno – los dos se acomodaron en el sleeping, Harry se recostó y abrazo a Ginny de tal manera que quedo recargada en su hombro, Ginny pensó que no iba a poder dormir pero antes que se diera cuenta había caído en un profundo sueño, mientras Harry pensaba en lo que tendría que hacer para ganarse su confianza de nuevo hasta que igual el se rindió al sueño…

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Ginny no sabía cuantas horas habían pasado, desde que se durmió y tampoco si era de día o de noche, pero cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con un par de joyas esmeraldas que la observaban muy de cerca

-Hola, buenos días

-bu…buenos días Harry – dijo Ginny cohibía por tenerlo tan cerca

-alguien te había dicho lo hermosa que te ves dormida, creo que nunca he visto a alguien más tierno. – dijo el cariñosamente al tiempo que le acariciaba la cara – eres tan hermosa – Harry se estaba acercando peligrosamente hacía ella por lo que Ginny tubo que improvisar.

-Y a ti nadie te ha dicho que te huele muy feo la boca por las mañanas – Ginny estaba mintiendo pero pensó que la única forma de evitar que la besara – uff te apesta guacala.

-Pequeña mentirosa, me las vas a pagar – y Harry comenzó a hacerle cosquillas donde el sabia que mas le afectaban

-Jajaja No Harry por favor, para me voy a orinar – decia Ginny entre las carcajadas

-Con una condición me detengo … quiero mi beso de los buenos días

-Esta bien pero ya déjame – Ginny lo miro a los ojos y rápidamente le dio un beso fugaz en la mejilla- Buenos días

-Así no, tramposa – Dijo en entre divertido y enojado – Asi es un beso de los buenos días – y la empezó a besar en lo s labios muy suavemente, nunca se habían besado así, sus besos anteriores siempre eran producto de un enojo y era como si estuvieran muriendo de sed y llegaran a un oasis, pero este beso era tan tierno, tan dulce, lleno de amor,…. justo cuando comenzaba a ponerse apasionado Harry paro – creo que si seguimos no podremos parar

-Tienes razón,- dijo Ginny muy sonrojada y completamente perdida, a pesar de lo que prometió sabía que si Harry no hubiera parado, habría ocurrido de nuevo crees que ya podremos salir

-Pues vamos a intentarlo – los dos se levantaron juntos y se dispusieron a salir de la tienda cosa que se pudo hacer, ya era de día aunque no tenía idea de que hora era, los niños ya estaban levantados corriendo por el jardín y todos estaban listos para desayunar, cuando ellos entraron a la cocina, prácticamente todos estaban sentados incluso Draco que ya había bajado y ya no había rastro de moretón en el ojo

-Espero que hallan arreglado sus problemas niños – dijo la señora Weasley – y que si no, pensaba Ginny poniendo se roja de repente

-Si mama ya todo esta bien – Ginny miro directo a Draco a los ojos como queriendo comunicarle algo, Draco no entendía a que venia esa sonrisa en la cara de Harry y lo apenada que estaba Ginny, pero pronto se enteraría – Draco puedo hablar contigo

-Claro Ginny, vamos afuera – ya cuando estaban lejos de todos Draco pregunto – Que paso, vamos no lo puedes ocultar

-Nada solo que creo que ya no vamos a poder seguir con nuestro noviazgo ficticio, porque … pues… lo voy a intentar con Harry anoche que mi mama nos encerró y hablamos para llegar a un acuerdo, le voy a dar la oportunidad de que me demuestre que es digno de mi

-Me da gusto pequeña, la verdad solo espero que no vayas a salir mas lastimada de lo que estas y que ese Potter no te haga sufrir mas

-Gracias Draco eres un gran amigo – Ginny se dirigió hacia el para abrazarlo – me has ayudado mucho

-Pero no puedo dejarlos solos ni quince minutos… - dijo un Harry que acababa de llegar - hey Malfoy suelta ahí

-Disculpa amigo, pero la señorita es la que no puede mantener sus manos alejadas de mi, ya sabes soy irresistible

-Huy si tu, cálmate Brad Pitt, estarás tan guapo – dijo Ginny bromeando – y además señor Potter le recuerdo que usted y yo somos amigos

-Si tu lo dices, esta bien, pero igual soy muy posesivo con mis amigas – los tres rieron – ya ves Draco a mi no me podías engañar, ni por un momento me trague eso de que eran novios

-Solo te estábamos castigando un poco Harry por lo ciego que estas – Draco empezó a hablar muy seriamente – pero te lo advierto Harry donde me entere de que le haces daño a esta señorita, te las vas a ver conmigo

-No te preocupes Draco, no pienso lastimarla

-Que no pienses hacerlo no significa que no lo hagas – sentencio Draco

-Ya los dos me estoy muriendo de hambre – interrumpió Ginny – y de seguro ron ya se termino todos los wafles de mermelada de zarzamora, con lo que me gustan - empezó a caminar hacia la madriguera dejando a dos hombres solos

-Sigue siendo una niña, verdad – dijo Draco – ya extrañaba verla sonreír así, verla tan despreocupada

-Yo también la extrañaba mucho, pero vamos porque si no, no vamos a alcanzar nada

El día transcurrió tranquilo, por fin todos se estaban divirtiendo, Ginny y Harry habían vuelto a ser los mismos de antes y eso mejoro notablemente la reunión, ya estaba empezando a oscurecer y era hora de regresar a casa, todos empezaron a recoger y ayudaron a su mama a limpiara un poco a Ginny y Harry les había tocado la cocina y estaban limpiando cuando Harry le pregunto

-te puedo acompañar a tu casa Ginny – le dijo Harry – ya sabes por lo de la inseguridad

-Ja, pero si es obvio que corro mas peligro contigo – le recordó Ginny

-Pero si te encanta estar en peligro conmigo Weasley, admítelo – Harry estaba coqueteando descaradamente con ella, mientras la arrinconaba a la pared de la cocina

-Harry por favor alguien puede entrar – dijo cuando Harry se le acerco más con intención de besarla

-Y que deseo besarte en este mismo instante, pequeña pelirroja – estaba apunto de hacerlo cuando la puerta se abrió de pronto dejando pasar a dos personas discutiendo, eran Ron y Hermione

-Eres un imbecil, Ronald cuantas veces te tengo que explicar que entre Víctor y yo no hay nada

-Como quieres piense otra cosa si siempre Víctor esto y víctor lo otro, …además como si me importara lo que hagas con tu miserable vida

-Pues entonces no te metas en miserable vida y yo no me meteré en tu miserable vida

-Pero como bien dijiste que Vicky te habia enseñado unas cuantas cosas de quidicht, me imagino que te enseño otro tipo de cosas no

-De que hablas,

-Pues de que estas vacaciones te has de ver revolcado con el o me lo vas a negar – la cachetada que Hermione le dio a Ron se escucho por toda la sala

-Eres un idiota y un ciego, como me voy revolcar con Víctor si estoy enamorada de ti – lo había dicho, Ginny vió como Hermione se arrepintió en el mismo momento en que salieron las palabras de su boca, pero antes de que Ron pudiera contestar Hermione había desaparecido, Ron estaba como en estado de trance como si lo que acabara de escuchar fuera parte de un sueño

-Vamos Ron no seas idiota, ve tras ella – le dijo Harry para hacerlo reaccionar

-Y porque debería hacerlo fisgon – dijo un Ron muy rojo al ver que habían tenido publico y todo

-Pues porque tu también la quieres totuelo – le dijo Ginny

-Y quien les dijo tal mentira – Ron cada vez estaba mas rojo – yo no siento nada por ella, es mas creo que ya ni siquiera me cae bien

-Y Hermione donde esta – pregunto la señora Weasley que entraba en la cocina en ese instante – ya se fue?

-Si mama ya se fue – le dijo Ron

-Pero porque no se despidió – estaba muy angustiada la Sra. Weasley

-Porque el tonto de tu hijo la hizo enojar mama – decia Ginny

-Cállate Ginny, no te metas, lo siento mama pero yo también me voy – y desapareció

-Como que a esos dos les hace falta otra encerradita en la tienda de campaña – dijo la señora Weasley mientras Ginny y Harry se ponían rojos – o no creen que es lo mejor, ya ven ustedes arreglaron sus problemas

-Si mama tu y tus ideas, tan buenas – dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Harry, terminaron sus deberes y se despidieron de todos, harry la acompaño a su casa, pero en lugar de aparecerse dentro de la casa lo hicieron en la entrada – bueno Harry buenas noches

-Buenas noches – se estaba acercando y Ginny sabía que no tenía escapatoria, la empezo a besar apasionadamente, y la tomo entre sus brazos – me gustaría entrar pero creo que ninguno de los dos dormiríamos verdad

-Harry por favor, recuerda en que quedamos, además tengo que dormir, estoy muy cansada, lo mejor es que te vayas

-Esta bien entonces nos vemos mañana, que te parece si desayunamos juntos

-Bueno hasta mañana – y ahora fue Ginny la que echo sus brazos por los hombros de Harry y lo empezó a besar, ya tenían varios minutos y la temperatura subía a cada momento – estas seguro de que no quieres pasar – Harry comenzó a reír

-Por favor, hace 5 minutos me dices que me vaya y ahora me invitas a pasar, no pensé que fueras tan débil a mis encantos Weasley

-No te burles y mejor vete de una vez – dijo ella un poco enojada, pero era verdad era muy débil

-No te enojes pequeña, en realidad me gusta que seas tan apasionada, me da muchas ideas, pero por el momento creo que tenemos un trato no es así

-Esta bien, nos vemos mañana

-Hasta mañana – harry le dio un beso en la frente y desapareció

Ginny entro a su casa pensando en lo que había pasado, sus sueños se estaban haciendo realidad por fin, pero tenia miedo, miedo porque los sueños no duran para siempre y en cualquier momento se podía despertar.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Hooooooolllllllaaaaaaa, como estan, espero que no se enojen porque los reconcilie pero creo que ya era justo, ahora hay que esperar a ver como hechos futuros complican un poco las cosas además de ciertas intervenciones indeseadas.

Anelis Evans: no te preocupes por Draco va a recibir una sorpresita

Policp Malfoy: ojala y no pienses que la reconciliación le quita lo interesante

Elianita: Gracias por lo de idola, pero creo que simplemente me he comprometido a algo y que me choca esperar, por eso yo hago esperar lo menos posible.

Klass2008: igual que Anelis no te preocupes por Draco, todo buen muchacho tiene su recompensa

Vivi-G Weasley: exactamente por que asi actuamos las personas enamoradas fue que paso lo del capitulo 10, y la verdad no pense que Draco tuviera tanta aceptación, tengo pensado por ahí un Draco&Ginny, aunque es difícil para mi, porquela unica manera de que Ginny este con otro hombre es que Harry este muerto. Lo siento H&G forever

Felina Reeves: que bueno que te guste y no te preocupes no los voy a dejar mucho tiempo en la angustia quiza la semana del 5 de junio al 10 si porque estoy en semana de examenes, y lo te tus fics, pues yo tambien batalle mucho y otro dpia conmas calama te explico como subirlos.

Medea Circe: pues si hubo reconciliación paisana, ni modo ya no había otra cosa que hacer, jajaja mira que si es re debil la Ginny jajaja.

Zaimadden: espera haber como algo tan pequeño complica las cosas

CrazySiriemBlack. Cada día crece mas la lista de enamoradas de mi Draco (aclaro, mi, de que es mi creación OK) esque es relindo

Amy-Black-Nilrem: abra o no abra bebe he ahí la cuestión.


	12. Chapter 12

Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a JK Rowling

Capitulo 12 El baile de Aurores

Ginny estaba en su mesa suspirando y que otra cosa podría estar haciendo después de la sorpresa que se llevo, cuando iba entrando por la mañana a su oficina encontró una rosa roja con una tarjeta que solo decía _"te Amo, pequeña pelirroja" Harry_, aunque tenía que aceptar que las rosas rojas no eran su flor favorita se le hacía un gran detalle, ya tendría tiempo de informarle a Harry cuales eran sus flores favoritas, los Girasoles eran su flor favorita, porque, no lo sabia en realidad, alo mejor se parecían un poco a ella. Porque seguían fiel al sol aunque este estuviera tan lejos, pero ella parecía que si había alcanzado al sol, por el momento, ...tenia miedo, era la verdad, ...pero quizá Harry fuera sincero y la amara como lo decía en su tarjeta, no lo sabía, de lo que si estaba segura es de que ella lo amaba cada día más, como no hacerlo, era maravilloso en muchos aspectos, sobre todo en la cama... el solo hecho de recordar sus encuentros la avergonzaba e incluso se puso roja

-Hola Hija, pero que es lo que te pasa – la Voz del Sr. Weasley la saco de sus pensamientos – porque estas tan roja, te sientes mal, tienes fiebre - dijo tocándole la frente

-No, papa, no tengo fiebre – dijo Ginny poniéndose más roja aun, si tan solo su padre se enterara en lo que estaba pensando cuando la interrumpió

-A que bueno que estas bien hija, me alegro, y esa rosa de quien es – pregunto un poco extrañado

-Ehh,... pues... – la verdad no quería decirle aun a nadie lo de Harry, no quería que se desilusionaran si las cosas no funcionaban al final – pues la compre de camino aquí, hay papa ya sabes lo que me gustan las flores

-Si, lo sé, pero Rosas, no se lo más lógico es que hubieras comprado Girasoles

-Ah, es... es que no había y pues la rosa se me hizo muy bonita o no

-Si esta muy bonita, bueno basta de platicas vamos a trabajar porque tenemos mucho que hacer hoy

-Si jefe, esta bien – comenzaron a trabajar y poco a poco la mañana fue pasando, se acercaba la hora del almuerzo, y se suponía que Harry iba a pasar por ella para desayunar juntos, conforme el reloj marcaba los minutos que la separaban de la una de la tarde (que es a la hora que salía a desayunar), se ponía más nerviosa, y si no viene y se le olvido, estaba a punto del colapso nervioso cuando justo a la una llego Harry a la entrada de su oficina y sin decir nada a tomo en sus brazos para darle un apasionado beso

-Te extrañe Weasley – dijo cuando por fin la dejo respirar

-Harry por favor, mi papa podría salir en cualquier momento – dijo Ginny soltándose de el y alejándose

-Y que importa, si lo sabe dios que lo sepa el mundo, no?

-No Harry, aun no he decidido nada y aparte crees que a mi papa le haría mucha gracia saber que ha pasado entre nosotros

-Ok, Ok tienes razón – dijo Harry resignado – bueno nos vamos, reserve en un pequeño restaurante aquí cerca, podemos ir caminando

-Deja me despido de mi papá- Ginny toco la puerta del despacho de su papa y entro, - papa me ya me voy a desayunar

-Esta bien hija, deja llego rápido con tu mama antes de que se enfade por mi tardanza, ya sabes como se pone cuando se enoja, hey Harry, buenas tardes

-Buenas tardes Sr. Weasley

-Bueno chicos los dejo – y con un pluff desapareció –

-Uff, por fin solos – dijo Harry al momento que se desapareció el papa de Ginny y la volvió a besar, no quería parar, sentía que jamás se cansaría de besarla, que podía pasar toda la vida así.

-Harry, para, tenemos que ir a desayunar

-Esta bien, andando – la tomo de la mano y salieron del ministerio de Magia, dejando a atrás unas cuantas personas impresionadas

El restaurante al que fueron quedaba a dos cuadras del ministerio, por lo cual no tardaron, prácticamente nada en llegar, ya estando ahí, pidieron de almorzar y hasta pidieron postre, Harry pidió un pastel de chocolate y Ginny uno de zarzamoras, sin darse cuenta Ginny se había manchado debajo del labio lo que causo la risa de Harry

-Hey Potter, se puede saber que te parece tan gracioso – dijo Ginny molesta por la risa

-Nada, es solo que tienes una mancha de zarzamoras, a un lado de la boca

-Donde, aquí? – pregunto Ginny a la vez que se tocaba aun lado de la mancha lo que hizo que se llenara aun más

-No tontita esperate, no te muevas – dijo Harry dispuesto a limpiarla, pero en ves de tomar una servilleta, le paso la lengua por donde estaba la mancha – ya ves era muy fácil – Ginny estaba pasmada, pero a la vez estaba tan excitada que si hubiera estado a solas con Harry hubiera cedido de nuevo – Que pasa porque estas tan roja

-Hee, por nada – dijo ella agachando la mirada – y como te ha ido de trabajo estor días

-Pues he estado un poco ocupado, por ahí hay una misión en Francia, pero voy a hacer todo lo posible para que Draco vaya, por el momento no me quiero separar de ti.

-Pero Harry el trabajo hay que respetarlo

-Oye hablando de trabajo, no se si recuerdes que el próximo sábado es el baile de Aurores

-A si lo recuerdo, es el de Blanco & negro, siempre he tenido ganas de ir pero nunca me han invitado

-Eso sonó como ha reproche

-No, no es reproche, pero la verdad es que nunca me han invitado y eso que tengo mucho amigos Aurores

-Pues de hecho yo quiero invitarte a que seas mi pareja este año

-Harry no tienes que hacerlo porque te sientas comprometido por lo que dije – dijo Ginny un poco triste

-No es por eso ya lo había pensado desde antes, es más mira – le mostró un sobre que traía en la bolsa del pantalón en cual al sacarlo triplico su tamaño – la mande pedir hace cuatro días – el sobre tenía impreso lo siguiente "Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley, invitación al Baile Blanco & Negro, Ginny se puso un poco triste - pero que pasa es que no quieres ir

-Es que es algo triste – Harry no entendía nada - es triste que sabías que te iba a perdonar

-No, lo sabia Ginny pero lo esperaba – la tomo de la barbilla para que lo viera directo a los ojos – estaba dispuesto a pasarme todo el día rogándote para que me perdonaras, Te amo, no se cuando te lo vas a creer

-Yo tampoco…. Por Merlín pero ve que hora es – dijo Ginny mirando a su reloj - ya se me hizo tarde, mi papa me va a matar

-Por dios Ginny solo son diez minutos, pero bueno vamonos ya- llegaron a la oficina de Ginny pero estaba sola su padre aun no llegaba – bueno señorita, la dejo por el momento, nos vemos en la noche

-Hay Harry lo siento pero voy a cenar con Hermione, es que cenamos juntas una vez al mes, ya sabes para ponernos al día

-Y no le puedes cancelar – dijo al momento que la tomaba en sus brazos – creo que te puedo entretener en cosas más importantes que ponerse al día

-Harry por favor, ya tendremos tiempo despues

-Esta bien – le dio un rápido beso en los labios y se fue – nos vemos mañana a la misma hora

-Hasta mañana

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Había llegado Hermione a la misma hora que siempre que se quedaban de ver, toco a la puerta y esta se abrió

-Ginny que bueno que llegaste – dijo abrazándola – tengo que hablar contigo

-yo también tengo muchas cosas que contarte

-Pues pasa, estas en tu casa – Ginny entro ala casa de Hermione y se sorprendió como lo hacía siempre de encontrar una casa en tan perfecto estado, todo estaba en su lugar y no había ni una pizca de polvo visible (y estaba segura de que aunque levantara todos los muebles no encontraría nada de basura), en cambió la casa de Ginny era como una Jungla

-Que bárbara Hermione, pareciera que tienes 100 elfos domésticos

-Ni lo digas, ya sabes que siempre he estado en contra del abuso de los elfos domésticos

-Ya, ya no te enojes, es que no se como le haces para que todo este siempre en tanto orden

-Pues simplemente porque soy una persona ordenada, no crees

-Auch, me dolió la pedrada

-Y a que debemos tan buen humor Srita, Weasley, creo que tiene algo que contarme o no? – dijo Hermione muy suspicaz

-Pues de hecho si – Ginny respiro hondo – he decidido darle una oportunidad a Harry y estamos saliendo juntos

-Jajaja, ya me sospechaba algo así cuando te vi salir tan sonriente de esa cabaña, pero vamos a la sala para que me cuestes todo – media hora y dos copas de vino blanco después Ginny le terminaba de contar todo, incluido lo de la invitación al baile. – pero no pudo creer que después de todo hayas caído de nuevo, no pensé que Harry fuera tan bueno en la cama

-Pues tu sabes Hermione, que hay cosas a las que no te puedes resistir, y Harry es una de esas, tu también has sentido como se diluye el mundo y solo estas tu y tu pareja

-Pues en realidad no se que se siente – dijo Hermione muy apenada

-Que, Hermione, no me iras de decir que tu nunca…. – Ginny estaba sorprendida

-No Ginny, nunca lo he hecho, yo …. Yo soy virgen – si Ginny hubiera podido abrir más la boca lo habría hecho, como era eso posible

-Peppero, si tienes 27 años Hermione

-Y que, tu tienes 26 y acabas de perderla, no veo que tiene de malo que yo siga siendo virgen a los 27 – dijo Hermione muy molesta

-Pero si en los últimos años te has ido 5 veces a Bulgaria de vacaciones, no puedo creer que no haya pasado nada con Víctor, además hay que admitir que es muy guapo, a lo bruto pero guapo, como es posible que se te escapara

-Hay cosas que tu no entenderías Ginny – Hermione parecía que ocultaba algo

-Pues quizá si me explicas lo entendería no crees

-Es que no se si deba contartelo, es un secreto

-Vamos Hermione, ahora no me dejas con la duda

-Esta bien te lo voy a decir, pero te pido que no le vayas a comentar a nadie esto – Hermione suspiro profundamente y dijo -Víctor,….Víctor es Gay

-Que?...no lo puedo creer, Víctor krump gay, es imposible, pero si fueron novios en Howarts

-Es que es esa época el estaba un poco confundido y pues quiso ver, pero al paso de los años se ha dado cuenta de sus preferencias, e incluso tiene novio

-Pero entonces porque no lo dice, toda la comunidad mágica incluyendo a mi hermano cree que ustedes tienen algo

-Es que el me pidió ayuda, como crees que reaccionarían en Bulgaria si supieran que el director de la escuela es Gay, y pues yo le ayudo a que la gente piense que estamos juntos, para no levantar sospechas de sus preferencias

-Pero Hermione, como es posible que lo ayudes aun sabiendo que ese el principal motivo por el que mi hermano se molesta contigo

-De ese estupido ni me hables, hayyyyyy me muero de la vergüenza no se como se me salio decirle que estoy enamorada de el, soy una idiota

-Pues porque es lo que sientes, deberías decirle a Ron que Víctor es Gay, creo que así se arreglarían las cosas entre ustedes

-No, si te lo conté a ti fue para que no me hostigaras, pero no le pienso decir esto a nadie mas

-Pero Hermione, si tu amas a mi hermano

-Si lo amo pero, dime que hizo cuando le declare mi amor, nada, tu hermano no hizo nada

-Pues ni siquiera le diste oportunidad te recuerdo que desapareciste en menos de un minuto

-Pero me hubiera buscado, no se creo que mejor me voy a hacer a la idea de que entre Ron y yo nunca va a pasar nada, lo único malo es que lo voy a ver en el baile de Aurores

-Pero, vas a ir? Con quien? – Ginny estaba sorprendida

-Si voy a ir, Draco me invito, ya sabes que por lo bien que me porte con el sábado, a demás creo que la persona a la que iba a invitar va a ir con Harry Potter

-Ahhh, bueno entonces cuando vamos a comprar los vestidos, hay que emoción, creo que hay una tienda donde están en oferta

-No se creo que yo ya tengo que ponerme

-No señorita, tenemos que estrenar, así que no me pongas pretextos y el miércoles vamos a comprar el vestido.

-Esta bien, contigo no se puede, creo que te prefiero deprimida, por lo menos eres mas aguantable – a Hermione la divertía que Ginny hubiera vuelto a ser la de siempre, solo esperaba que Harry no le hiciera más daño, del que ya le había hecho

-Hay ya Granger, deja de molestar, oye a que hora vamos a cenar me muero de hambre

-Tú nunca vas a cambiar, vamos.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Pasaron los días rápidamente, Harry y Ginny desayunaban siempre juntos y el la acompañaba siempre a su casa, donde se quedaban en la sala platicando y besándose,… varias veces habían estado a punto de hacerlo de nuevo y la verdad Ginny no era la que paraba, siempre era Harry el que se controlaba al final, ella lo deseaba tanto que cada día que pasaba se le hacia mas difícil disimularlo y a el la situación le encantaba hasta parecía sentirse orgulloso de que ella fuera como arcilla entre sus manos.

El miércoles por la mañana Ginny y Hermione fueron a la tienda a comprar sus nuevos vestidos, Ginny se decidió por uno blanco de finos tirantes y con un escote pronunciado tanto en el frente como en la espalda, con brillos plateados esparcidos y convenció a Hermione de que se comprara un vestido negro straple súper sexy que resaltaba cada una de sus curvas

-No se Ginny, como que este no es mi estilo – Hermione se miraba en el espejo del vestidor no muy convencida de lo que veía – a demás creo que si me muevo un poco voy a dejar mis senos al descubierto

-por favor Hermione, si es perfecto para ti, además te recomiendo que te halaseis el pelo sería el complemento ideal, unos aretes largos, un poco de maquillaje, y unas sandalias de tacón alto y vas a atraer a todos los hombres del baile como abejas a la miel – especialmente a mi hermano pensaba Ginny

-y entonces porque yo me tengo que comprar el sexy y tu el angelical, creo que es injusto

-ya no discutas, y si no confías en mi pues vete vestida de monja – dijo Ginny fingiendo indignación

-ya tontita, esta bien me pondré el vestido sexy si eso te hace feliz – el tono de resignación era muy palpable

-hay Hermione, vas a ver que te vas a ver bellísima – Ginny estaba tan emocionada que abrazo a su amiga y comenzó a dar vueltas, pero de repente se sintió muy mal, todo se volvió de repente negro, estaba mareadísima y si no ha sido por Hermione se hubiera caído al suelo

-pero... Ginny que pasa – Hermione estaba muy preocupada por su amiga

-nada es solo un mareo pero ya se me pasa, es que no desayune hoy

-como que no desayunaste, eso si es algo muy grave

-Es que no tenía hambre, como que nada se me antojaba, pero no te preocupes ya se me paso – en realidad aun no se sentía tan bien pero no quería preocupar a Hermione

-Esta bien pero el lunes a primera hora quiero que pases a mi consultorio para checarte, porque este malestar no es nada normal

-Esta bien, mama Granger ahí estaré,... y ahora los zapatos, debemos encontrar unos zapatos sexys para el vestido sexy – y hermione se dejo llevar con resignación, a veces con Ginny no se podía discutir.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Ya era sábado Ginny estaba nerviosisima, después de comprar el vestido había visto poco a Harry ya que el había tenido mucho trabajo, faltaban 5 minutos para las ocho de la noche y regularmente Harry era muy puntual, Ginny se miro de nuevo en el espejo de su baño, ella sentía que se veía muy bien, el vestido destacaba lo mejor de su figura y los zapatos la hacían que se viera mas alta y estilizada, se había maquillado con mucho esmero resaltando sus facciones, el pelo lo traía recogido en un moño alto y había dejado unos cuantos mechones sueltos que caían alrededor de su rostro, pero a pesar de todo en sus ojos se reflejaba la angustia, esperaba que a Harry le gustara como se veía

-Ginny, cariño ya llegue – la voz de Harry se oyó a lo lejos, la hora de la verdad llego

-voy en dos minutos – Ginny se miró por ultima vez al espejo, respiro profundamente y salió del baño, Harry se encontraba de espaldas a ella, traía puesta su capa de gala negra que resaltaba sus hombros y el pelo ese pelo que siempre estaba un poco rebelde... seguía rebelde (ese pelo si que es indomable), se giro hacia ella y por un momento se quedo callado solo observándola de los pies a la cabeza, el estaba guapísimo como siempre, paso un largo minuto y no dijo nada solo se limitaba a verla – y,.. que te parece – pregunto Ginny algo insegura

-Creo... creo que eres lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida (N/A: haaaaaaaaaaa lo que dice la gente enamorada) – Harry estaba anonadado y se sentía estupido al mismo tiempo, como era posible que hubiera desperdiciado diez años de su vida sin ella, era un estupido – simplemente me dejaste sin palabras – se acerco a ella y le dio un dulce beso, pero ella lo aparto

-Basta Potter, me vas a arruinar el maquillaje – dijo Ginny bromeando pues estaba feliz de que a Harry le hubiera gustado como se veía

-Y que importa, sabes, me están dando ganas de que mejor nos quedemos aquí – dijo Harry bromeando

-A no, durante años he querido ir a este baile y ahora nada me lo va a impedir

-Estas segura, yo tengo muchas maneras de persuadir a la gente – la brazo y empezó a besarle el cuello

-Harry por favor... – Ginny se estaba perdiendo de nuevo

-Por favor que Weasley

-Por favor ya vamonos, que se esta haciendo un poco tarde

-Esta bien vamonos ya – de cualquier manera la sorpresa que le tenía preparada a Ginny para después del baile iba a ser una recompensa para ambos por tantos días de abstinencia.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Llegaron al baile, la verdad es que no era nada del otro mundo, pero Ginny se sentía muy feliz de ser la acompañante de uno de los mejores aurores del momento, al llegar se dedicaron a saludar a muchas personas, tantas que Ginny no creía recordar el nombre de cada una de ellas, después de dirigieron a la mesa la cual compartirían con Draco, Ron y sus respectivas acompañantes, al llegar solo se encontraba Ron y Lavender Brown, el juguetito en turno de su hermano

-Harry, que bueno que llegaste y ...¿? Ginny eres tu

-Claro que soy yo Ronnie, que no reconoces a tu propia hermana – Ginny estaba muy divertida por la forma tan peculiar que tenía su hermano para alabarla

-No tu eres una impostora, mi hermana solo usa vaqueros, rara vez se maquilla y además no es tan hermosa

-Hay Ron, deja de decir esas cosas – Ginny estaba muy apenada, pero a la vez tenía unas ganas inexplicables de ponerse a llorar

-Ya no llores no es para tanto – le dijo Harry divertido por la situación

-Hay lo siento es que últimamente, de todo lloro –

-Ahh, Harry, Ginny no se si recuerden a Lavender, estuvo con nosotros en Howarts

-A si claro que la recordamos, buenas noches Lavender – como olvidarla si estaba tan idiota en la escuela que era el hazmerreír de todos solo esperaba que hubiera cambiado un poco pensaba Ginny

-Hay Hola, ya viste Ron es Harry Potter – seguía siendo la misma idiota de siempre pensó Ginny – hola como estas, guau si que te has puesto muy guapo – dijo Lavender mirando fijamente a Harry, lo que hizo que Ginny se molestara, y sin razón la copa de la que estaba bebiendo Lavender fue a dar a su vestido – hay por dios pero que tonta soy, dejen voy al baño a ver que se puede rescatar, con permiso – Harry la miró con ojos de reproche, pero si ella no había hecho nada, o si, pero si había sentido que la fuerza que movió la copa había salido de su cuerpo pero ella no lo había invocado.

-Hay que pesadilla, no se como se me ocurrió invitarla – decía Ron arrepentido – la hora que llevamos juntos no ha sido más que me veo bien, mis dientes están limpios etc, etc.

-Pues tu tienes la culpa – le dijo Harry – hubieras invitado a alguien más – de repente la mirada de Ron se perdió a lo lejos del salón donde se estaba llevando acabo el baile

-Guau, pero Draco de donde saca tremenda belleza esta despampanante – dijo Ron con la boca abierta, Harry y Ginny voltearon hacía atrás para ver lo que había llamado tanto la atención de Ron y lo único que vieron fue a una mujer castaña de pelo largo y lacio que resaltaba entre la multitud

-Pero Ron si serás ciego que no te das cuenta de que es Hermione – Dijo Ginny muy divertida, la verdad es que Hermione había quedado realmente despampanante

-No, estas loca, esa mujer no puede ser Hermione – decía Ron confundido

-Claro que si es Hermione amigo, pero como es posible que venga con Draco, se me hace muy raro – dijo Harry

-Hay ya se acercan para acá, Hermione aquí – grito Ginny e hizo señas para que la viera

-Ginny estas bellísima – dijo Hermione al llegar a la mesa

-Pues tu no te quedas atrás, te lo dije, que estarías despampanante

-Aun no se como me deje convencer pero bueno, ya estoy aquí, Harry pero que guapo, se me olvida lo bien que te sientan las capas de gala,... ehhh Ronald buenas noches – saludo muy fría a Ron pues aun se moría de la vergüenza, pero no se lo iba a dejar saber

-Y que a mí nadie me piensa saludar y decirme lo guapo que me veo – intervino Draco en la conversación

-Claro que te ves guapísimo Draco – dijo Ginny besando a Draco en la mejilla y abrazándolo, lo que provoco los celos de Harry

-Ya suelta, te recuerdo que vienes conmigo – dijo Harry apartando a Ginny del abrazo de Draco

-Vamos amigo no te pongas tan celoso, además no crees que tengo mucha suerte te haber venido con la mujer mas hermosa de la fiesta – dijo tomando de la cintura a Hermione y acercándola a su cuerpo lo que al parecer no le gusto nada a Ron que estaba que echaba chispas por los ojos – hey Ron que hay, donde esta tu pareja o no me digas que viniste solo – dijo Draco en tono de burla

-Claro que no vine solo, mi pareja fue al ...

-Ron adivina que, el jabón de las manos que hay en el baño huele a frambuesas – Lavender llego interrumpiendo a Ron, tan brillante como siempre

-Ella es Lavender, no se si la recuerden – Ron estaba apenadísimo

-Claro, como olvidarla – Hermione estaba conteniendo la risa al parecer iba a ser una noche muy divertida o tal vez no

-Hola a todos como están, que gusto que vamos a compartir la mesa – todos miraron hacia l fuente de donde provenía la voz y vieron a una mujer oriental llamada Cho Changa Odiosa, al parecer la noche no iba a ser tan divertida después de todo.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

_Hola, hola, como estan espero que bien, yo la verdad estoy muy ocupada, esque estoy estrenando Jefe (mas bien jefa) y como lo tengo que poner al corriente pues no me da tiempo de escribir en el trabajo y en la noche llego muerta, igual me tardo una semana en actualizar porque la proximo fin salgo a un paseo a la sierra y regreso hasta el lunes, y del 5 al 9 tengo examenes parciales y tengo que estudiar, tratare de actualizar antes pero lo mas seguro es que tengan noticias mias hasta el dia 12, sorry espero no se molesten, bueno nos leemos (espero mas seguido) cuidense y besos Bye._

_Anelis Evans _

_Te prometo que no vuelvo a comparar a Draco la rata de Pitt, me da gusto que te gustara (valgame la rebusnancia) que se juntaran estos dos, igual muchos piensa que fue muy facil pero jajaja la que les espera a estos dos _

_Elianita _

_Espero seguir siendo idola, perdon por la tardanza pero es que me fue imposible actualizar antes, sorry pero espero ya no retrasarme tanto._

_Rizel _

_Todos esperamos que Harry ya no le haga daño, pero si ya no le hace daño se acaba el fic, a si que a sufrir se ha dicho._

_Vivi-G Weasley _

_En el siguiente capitulo va a haber un poco mas de Ron y Hermione y una sorpresota para la parejita principal, haber si Harry si esta comprometido o no._

_Amy-Black-Nilrem _

_Ok sedio muy rapido pero entiendela, esta enamorada, aun asi tiene miedo de que Harry a la hora de la hora corra, y mas cuando pasen ciertas cosas_

_CrazySiriemBlack _

_No enojes, si lo se que estos dos hombres no se merecen uno si no dos crucios cada uno, y todavía las estupideces que van a hacer, te van a dar ganas de echarles el Avada Kedrava jajaja. El unico que se salva es Draco mmmmmm, Draco que lindo. _

_Annie-bella3 _

_Pues no actualice muy rapido pero prometo ya no retrasarme tanto y ya verán lo que va a pasar_

_SabrinaEvans _

_Por Draco no te preocupes, le tengo una sorpresita preparada, y pues creo que a Harry si se le va a botar la canica _

_Eli.Girl ._

_Yo estoy deacuerdo contigo de que no se podian odiar por siempre, pero igual esto no se acaba a un muajajaja_

_Eri mond licht _

_Si se soluciono rapido, pero los problemas siempre surgen, y yo se que Draco es major persona pero Ginny esta total y completamente enamorada de Harry y no se puede haer nada para evitarlo._

_jamesandmolly _

_te entiendo eso de las desveladas, es mas yo ayer me dormi hasta alas tres de la mañana porque se me hacia muy injusto tener esperando por mas tiempo, ademas de que extraño que me lleguen sus mensajes, pero entre tareas, trabajos, y mas esta muy difícil ser escritora jajaja_

_Shezhid _

_Hola que gusto que por fin lo hayas podido leer, ya se me había hecho raro no recibir mensaje tuyo porque el ultimo capi lo subi el viernes jajaja, espero ya no retrasarme tanto. _


	13. Chapter 13

Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a JK Rowling

CAPITULO 13 UNA NOCHE ESPECIAL

Todos los que estaban en la mesa estaban en completo silencio, como no después de la sorpresa que se llevaron al ver que Cho también estaba en el baile y acompañada de Dean Thomas.

-pues bueno que nadie me va a saludar – dijo Cho acercándose peligrosamente a Harry – ni siquiera tu Harry

-buenas noches Cho – se limito a decir Harry mientras se alejaba lo más posible de Cho y abrazaba a Ginny lo que a Ginny le encanto

-hey amigos tanto tiempo sin vernos – dijo alegremente Dean, todos lo saludaron con gusto ya que en la escuela habían sido muy buenos amigos, pero cuando se acerco a Ginny, la miro sorprendido – Guau, Ginny hace tiempo que no te veía esta preciosa

-he.. Gracias Dean – Ginny no pudo evitar sonrojarse lo que causo el enfado de Harry al recordar que aun el susodicho habia sido una de las opciones de Ginny en su lista de posibles padres para el mentado hijo

-hey Dean pero dime que haces aquí yo pensé que esto era solo para aurores – Harry fue muy grosero pero la verdad le molestaba que el exnovio de Ginny estuviera ahí

-Pues, la mía fue una invitación especial, como soy el subdirector de relaciones mágicas internacionales, quizá pensaron que sería bueno que estuviera aquí, ya sabes por todos lo problemas que han tenido con los aurores franceses

-El problema son ellos que son unos incompetentes – intervino Ron muy enojado – con tantos aurores que tienen y aun así nos mandan a nosotros misiones que no tienen nada de importancia

-Bueno Ron la verdad es que yo no me encargo de eso, solo quiero que las relaciones internacionales sean lo mejor posible – de politica, Quidicht y religión no hables pensaba Ginny

-Que les parece si nos sentamos, están apunto de servir la cena – dijo Ginny para evitar una pelea, todos hicieron caso y se acomodaron en la mesa quedando de la siguiente manera, Ginny entre Harry y Draco, Hermione entre Draco y Ron, Harry entre Ginny y Cho y Lavender entre Ron y Dean

Empezaron a traer los platillos, y las platicas empezaron en la mesa

-Hey Lavender como estas, no te había reconocido estas muy linda – dijo Dean que al parecer hasta ese momento se había percatado de la presencia de la rubia

-Gracias Dean, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que la ultima vez que nos vimos – dijo Lavender muy coqueta – creo que desde que salimos de la escuela

-Si veo que también te has puesto liadísima – dijo mirandola de arriba abajo – cuenta me que ha sido de tu vida – y empezaron a platicar muy animadamente, cosa que a Ron no parecía molestarle en lo mas mínimo, pero Cho estaba que echaba fuego por los ojos y como no tenia nada que hacer empezó a soltar veneno

-No me digan que son novios – pregunto la odiosa voz de Cho a Harry – no lo puedo creer después de años por fin se le cumplió el sueño a la Cenicienta – Ginny se puso roja de furia esta mujer como se atrevía a burlarse de ella, estaba a punto de responderle con un insulto pero afortunadamente Harry intervino

-Pues si, Cho, Ginny y yo somos novios y te puedo asegurar que es el mejor noviazgo que he tenido en mi vida – al decir esto Harry tomo la mano de Ginny y la apretó – Ginny es la mejor mujer que he podido encontrar

-Pues te felicito Harry – dijo Cho con la sonrisa mas falsa que pudo hacer - haber si esta si logra lo que muchas hemos intentado en vano – el comentario enfureció a Ginny y sin poder remediarlo le contesto

-Esta tiene su nombre, que mucho trabajo le costo a mis padres ponérmelo como para que a cualquier estupida, no me llame por el

-Discúlpame Ginevra, no pensé que fueras tan susceptible – Cho estaba sonriendo cínicamente – pero deja te felicito también, esperemos que tu si rompas el record

-De que maldito record hablas – Ginny estaba cada segundo más furiosa y acaparaba la mirada de todos en la mesa, Harry no sabia que hacer

-Pues ya sabes que el record de Harry en una relación es de un mes, espero que estés preparada para lo que viene, no te ilusiones tanto Ginevra hay personas que nunca cambian

-Ya Cállate de una maldita vez Cho – intervino Harry – no te metas en lo que no te incumbe y te lo dejo muy claro Ginny es diferente a todas las relaciones que he tenido anteriormente, ella si vale la pena, no como tu que no eres más que basura – Harry se puso de pie y casi todo el mundo se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba en esa mesa, Cho se levanto también muy ofendida y le soltó un cachetada a Harry, tan fuerte que retumbo en todo el salón

-Eres un madito, perro – si que estaba perdiendo todo el decoro y la elegancia Cho, miró a Dean y le dijo – y tu que no me vas a defender

-Lo siento Cho pero creo que estas muy equivocada si esperas que te defienda despues de ver como insultaste a mis amigos, será mejor que te lleve a tu casa no quiero pasar ni un segundo mas contigo

-Todos son unos estupidos – Cho estaba llorando de rabia, Dean la tomo del codo para conducirla a la salida pero Cho se safo bruscamente – suéltame tu también me voy sola, pero esto no se va a quedar así Harry te juro que te vas a arrepentir de esto – dicho esto se dio la media vuelta y se fue dejando a todos en el salón atónitos

-Pero que le pasa a esa Cho, ahora si que saco el cobre – dijo Draco en tono de burla – quien se iba a imaginar que manejaba tremendo vocabulario

-Yo siempre supe que era una hipócrita siempre hablando dulcemente y fingiendo ser encantadora – dijo Hermione muy pensativa – pero al final dejo mucho que desear

- Que mujer tan desagradable – dijo Dean – ya se me hacia raro que se hubiera presentado a mi oficina a pedirme que la trajera al baile

-Bueno pues ahora te quedaste sin pareja Dean – le dijo Ron – vas a tener que bailar solo

-Quien sabe Ron, a lo mejor no me toca bailar solo a mi – al decir esto le mando una sonrisa coqueta a Lavender la cual se sonrojo

-Ya vamos a cenar de una vez antes de que paso algo mas – dijo Draco, la cena estaba deliciosa si que servian lo mejor de lo mejor en esta lugar, ya sin Cho las cosas en la mesa se relajaron muchisimo, solo Ron y Hermione no se dirigían la palabra, es mas prácticamente se estaban dando la espalda, Dean parecía muy, pero muy interesado en Lavender y pues Lavender no se hacia del rogar, Ginny se sorprendía que a Dean le interesara tanto los últimos chismes del mundo mágico pero al parecer solo era para poder platicar con la señorita en cuestión, Hermione y Draco estaban platicando muy a gusto y de vez en cuando Hermione se reía de un chiste estupido de Draco, solo para darle celos a Ron, cosa que estaba funcionando, Ron estaba furioso y trataba de aparentarlo fingiendo indiferencia

-Creo que tu hermano va a sufrir una combustión espontánea – le dijo Harry a Ginny – o eso o mata a Draco en cualquier momento

-Pues el es el único culpable de lo que le pasa, y mientras siga con esa actitud no va a conseguir nada

-Si pero ya sabes como es Ron, le cuesta mucho trabajo aceptar sus sentimientos - Ginny miró a Harry con cara de "el burro hablando de orejas" – bueno si, a mi también me costo trabajo pero ya ves ahora todo esta bien y Te Amo y estoy contigo – se acerco a ella y la beso tiernamente en los labios.

-Oigan mejor busquen un hotel, no den tremendo espectáculo en publico – dijo Draco en tono de burla

-No te metas donde no te llaman Draco – dijo Harry sonriendo, después le dijo a Ginny al oído – aunque no es tan mala idea la de Draco

-De que hablas Harry – dijo Ginny coquetamente – ya sabes que aun no se cumple el plazo

-Bueno pero quizás esta noche tenga algo de suerte quien sabe – la miro muy seductoramente – igual ya me di cuenta de que eres muy sensible a mis encantos y bien sabes que si no ha pasado nada a sido gracias a mi que me detengo siempre – Ginny se puso rojísima porque era la verdad – pero quizás esta noche no me quiera detener mas – justo cuando dijo esto empezó la música era un vals

-Lavender te gustaria bailar conmigo – le pregunto Dean

-No se Dean, es que yo vengo con Ron

-No te preocupes Lavender ve a bailar con Dean, por mi no hay ningún problema – y asi sin mas Lavender y Dean de dirigieron a la pista de baile, inmediatamente Hermione y Draco los siguieron dejando a un raro trio en la mesa, Ginny queria bailar pero no le gustaba la idea de dejar a su hermano solo en la mesa, pero Ron parecio leerle el pensamiento y les dijo – por mi no se detengan igual saben que no me gusta mucho eso de bailar

-Estas seguro Ron – pregunto Harry, a lo que Ron simplemente asintió – bueno señorita entonces a bailar se ha dicho – y se fueron dejando a un solitario Ron en la mesa, la música estaba bien aunque era la primera vez que bailaba al vals con Harry, ya que en ninguna de las bodas de sus hermanos habían bailado juntos – en que piensas Ginny

-Pensaba que esta es la primera vez que bailamos un vals

-Pero no será la última Ginny, no será la última – Ginny sonrío y se dejo llevar por la música después de un rato de bailar la orquesta se tomo un receso por lo cual regresaron a la mesa, donde ya los esperaban también Draco y Hermione

-Y donde están Lavender y Dean – pregunto Ginny al no verlos en la mesa - en la pista ya no hay nadie

-Creo que se fugaron Ronnie – dijo Draco en tono de burla – ahora si que te voló a la pareja, y te quedaste solito

-Cállate Draco no es gracioso – le dijo Hermione muy enojada

-Vamos Hermione como que no es gracioso – seguía burlándose Draco – que tu pareja de baile se vaya con otro tipo y tu te quedes solo

-Hay Draco a veces me recuerdas tanto al niño mimado que solías ser – Hermione se levanto de la mesa y le dijo a Ginny – voy al baño me acompañas

-Si esta bien Hermione – ambas se dirigieron al baño y Ginny sabía que no iban precisamente a usarlo – ahora cuéntame que pasa

-Pues que a pesar de todo este arreglo Ron no se ha fijado en mi – Hermione se miro al espejo de cuerpo entero que estaba en una de las paredes del baño – tal parece que no existo para el

-Por favor Hermy parece que esta ciega, si el tontuelo de mi hermano no te ha quitado los ojos de encima toda la noche, porque crees que no le importo que se fuera Lavender, si mi hermano esta loquito por ti

-Pues lo disimula muy bien, no se creo que todo esto es un error, no debí haber venido a este baile

-Vamos Hermione no te rindas tan fácilmente, que fue de aquella muchacha que no dejo de alentarme para que no me rindiera con lo de Harry Potter, mi hermano te ama solo que….. ya sabes como es Ron le cuesta mucho trabajo expresar sus sentimientos

-Pues es que esto cada vez es mas difícil, si yo ya le confesé mis sentimientos y el no ha hecho nada es porque no le intereso no crees

-Hermione deja ese pensamiento negativo, y ahora que regresemos a la mesa le dedicaras la mejor de tus sonrisas y si no se pone las pilas pues el que se lo pierda

-Tienes razón, hay que disfrutar del baile ya que pocas veces estamos en eventos como este

-Si y quizá pueda ser el ultimo – el tono de Ginny era muy triste

-De que Hablas Ginevra Molly Weasley

-Hermione, tengo miedo, tengo mucho miedo de que Harry me deje, que se aburra de mi y que se le quite su encaprichamiento momentáneo

-No pienses así, yo estoy segura de que te quiere y de que no te va a dejar

-No Hermione tu no puedes asegurar eso, nadie puede, ni si quiera una vidente

-Pero no crees entonces que debes disfrutar el poco o mucho tiempo que vayas a estar con el

-Si creo que si voy a ser feliz por el tiempo que el me quiera tener a su lado y si después me deja por lo menos tendré el gusto de saber que por un espacio de tiempo fuimos uno

-Bien así me gusta, así que vamos a gozar de la fiesta – justo cuando salieron de baño se encontraron con un atractivo hombre pelirrojo que las estaba esperando

-Hermione, quería…. Este ……quiero …. Quiero hablar contigo ……. Si tienes tiempo claro

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Lo que paso en la mesa………

-Nunca entiendo esto de ir al baño juntas – dijo Draco al verlas alejarse – nunca he visto a una mujer que vaya sola al baño

-Draco por favor es lógico que si van juntas al baño es para chismorrear y hablar mal de nosotros – dijo Harry – no lo crees Ron

-Ehhhh a si, si – dijo un Ron distraído

-Pues a lo mejor están hablando bien de nosotros, no tienen que estar hablando mal, si hasta ahora nos hemos portado bien

-Huy si sobre todo yo – pensó Harry

-Bueno acá entre nos no creen que Hermione esta guapísima – Draco empezó a soltar los tiros jaja – guau yo ya sabia que era muy mona pero hoy se ve espectacular no crees Ronnie

-Si Draco se ve muy bien – dijo Ron rojo de la furia

-Fíjate estaba pensando que si Harry me había quitado a Ginny

-Hey para tu carro Draco, yo no te quite nada, porque primero habría tenido que ser tuyo, cosas que no era así

-Ok, bueno en lo que estaba pues pienso que Hermione podría ser una excelente pareja, es hermosa, inteligente, sería la perfecta madre de mis hijo

-En tus sueños Draco – Dijo Ron levantándose muy enojado de la mesa por un momento Draco pensó que lo iba a golpear pero simplemente Ron se fue en dirección donde la pelirroja y la castaña había desaparecido

-Uff, que alivio que Ron no es tan agresivo como tu, por un momento pensé que me iba a ganar otra golpiza, pero es que hay unos hombres tan lentos que hay que ayudarles no crees

-De que hablas Draco – pregunto Harry intrigado

-Pues de que siempre funciona eso de los celos no crees, porque razón crees que traje a Hermione al Baile – Harry puso cara de what? – simplemente porque es mi amiga y sabía que Ronnie se iba a poner celoso, simplemente quería que Ron se diera cuenta de lo que se estaba perdiendo por su estupidez, no se como no se ha dado cuenta de que esa mujer esta loca por el

-Tienes razón a veces los hombres somos unos estupidos no crees – Harry dirigió la mirada hacia el camino del baño y pudo ver a una linda pelirroja que se le acercaba – tenemos lo mejor enfrente de nosotros y no lo vemos

-Si hay hombres que son afortunados por tener a su lado a la mujer que quieren y no se conforman solo con recuerdos – Ginny llego a la mesa con una gran sonrisa – que pasa Ginny a que debemos tanta felicidad

-Creo que voy a estrenar cuñada

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Ron Iba hacia el baño, en realidad no sabia que iba a hacer solo sabia que tenía que dejar de ser un estupido, por favor había una mujer que le había declarado su amor, y no cualquier mujer era la mujer que el amaba y que había hecho el nada, se había quedado mudo, pero esto iba a cambiar no la iba a perder, ningún Victor, ningún Draco se iban a interponer, las vio salir del baño, por Merlín estaba tan hermosa, que le quitaba la respiración, las dos mujeres se sorprendieron al verlo

-Hermione, quería…. Este ……quiero …. Quiero hablar contigo……. Si tienes tiempo claro

-este, esta bien Ron – Ron tomo a Hermione del Brazo y la condujo hacia un balcón el cual tenia una hermosa vista – que pasa Ron de que quieres hablar – Hermione evitaba mirarlo a los ojos

-primero déjame decirte que esta hermosa, creo que eres la mujer mas bella de todo el lugar

-Gracias Ron, pero esto es solo maquillaje y peinado, mañana volver a ser la misma de siempre

-Si, pero siempre me has parecido la mujer más hermosa del mundo, incluso cuando te pintaste el pelo de rubio porque tus compañeras de la universidad te obligaron, recuerdo como te arrepentiste y eso que solo duraste una semana con el tinte, luego por aplicarte de nuevo tu color natural te quemaste el pelo y te lo tuviste que cortar, lloraste y lloraste por tu pelo, pero a pesar de eso a mi me seguías pareciendo hermosa

-Ron, no sabia que recordaras eso – dijo enternecida Hermione

-Y como olvidarlo si estuviste con mal genio como dos meses – ambos rieron recordando lo que habían pasado, de repente Ron se puso serio, la tomo de los hombros y la giro para verla directo a los ojos – se que he sido un estupido todo este tiempo, pero quiero que sepas que Te amo que siempre lo he hecho, solo que he sido muy cobarde para confesartelo

-Hay Ron yo también te amo, desde siempre lo he hecho, desde ese día que te vi en el tren camino a Howarts, con tu rata vieja, la boca llena de dulces y la cara manchada, creo que desde ese momento me enamore de ti, solo que yo también he sido una cobarde

-Shuuu ya no hables más, el pasado quedo atrás solo importa el presente y el futuro – Ron la acerco mas a el y la beso sabiendo que era solo el primer beso de los muchos que compartirían en un futuro – vamos con los demás que ya nos deben estar esperando

-No espera, me da pena con Draco, mejor porque no nos vamos a mi casa – al decir esto Hermione se puso muy roja

-Estas segura Hermy

-Creo que nunca he estado mas segura de algo en toda mi vida – y dicho esto desaparecieron del lugar

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

-yo creo que esos dos ya no van a regresar - dijo Draco – creo que mejor me voy de una vez, ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí mas que de mal tercio –Draco se levanto de la mesa dispuesto a irse – que la pasen bien chicos, a y una cosa Potter, ni creas que me voy a quedar con ese caso en Francia, sabes bien que te toca a ti

- Pero Draco, te lo pido de favor, en estos momentos no quisiera ausentarme del país – miro a Ginny de forma significativa

-hay esta bien, yo tomo el caso pero es la ultima vez y no lo hago por ti, lo hago por Ginny – se acerco a la pelirroja y le dio un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida – nos vemos pequeña y si este se porta mal ya sabes donde encontrarme

- Gracias Draco eres el mejor de los amigos – lo abrazo, cosa que le molesto a Harry mucho

- ya ustedes, que creen que estoy pintado o que

-Mejor me voy antes de que el neandertal de tu novio me pegue, te portas bien Harry – ya solos se dedicaron a seguir bailando, la música ahora era muy romántica por lo que estaban bailando muy juntos, de repente Harry le dijo al oido

-Creo que ya es hora de irnos cenicienta

-Si, ya es tarde afortunadamente mañana no trabajamos

-Ginny, quieres ir a mi casa – no había duda para que quería Harry ir a su casa

-Harry no se si sea lo mejor – estaba deseando hacerlo pero tenia miedo

-Vamos Ginny, confía en mi, se que es difícil hacerlo después de lo que te hice, pero quiero que sepas que eso quedo atrás Te amo y no pienso volver a hacerte daño

-Esta bien Harry vamos a tu casa – al llegar a la casa de Harry Ginny se quedo sorprendida, en la sala junto a la chimenea que estaba prendida, había un montón de cojines esparcidos por el suelo, la luz de varias velas aromáticas era lo único que iluminaba la habitación y había pétalos de rosas esparcidos por todo el lugar – pero que es todo esto Harry

-Simplemente creo que así tubo que haber sido tu primera vez, es lo que te mereces – ahora esta vez todo fue diferente, el fue muy tierno y lento la amo como si fuera el tesoro mas preciado que jamás hubiera tenido, ella sabia que esta vez si estaban haciendo el amor y que era la primera vez para los dos.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

por la mañana todo fue diferente de las dos veces anteriores, despertaron juntos abrazado y tan felices que ni ellos se lo podían creer.

-Ya le levántate pequeña floja, ya son las doce de la tarde

-y que es domingo, no tengo porque levantarme – dijo Ginny acurrucándose mas en los brazos de Harry

-Claro que si tienes porque levantarte, me tienes que preparar el desayuno

-Que, Harry por favor no seas cruel estoy cansadísima – dijo Ginny haciendo un puchero – no lo podrías hacer tu

-Y que crees que yo no me canse ayer, si trabaje mas que tu

-Anda Harry consiénteme por favor, solo quiero dos huevos con tocino tres tostadas con mermelada un vaso de chocolate a y fruta – Harry se echo a reir

-En estos momentos es cuando me arrepiento de haber regalado a Kreacher, esta bien pero no creas que siempre voy a preparar el desayuno yo he – Harry se levanto totalmente desnudo guau estaba buenísimo pensó Ginny, todo su cuerpo era puro muscululo, - voy a darme una ducha antes del desayuno vienes

-Si – sonrío picadamente y se lanzo en sus brazos totalmente desnuda para besarlo, rápidamente el cuerpo de Harry reacciono a su contacto – oye según lo que he leído eso es imposible tan pronto

-Y que? esa parte de mi cuerpo no sabe leer – Harry la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo al baño donde no solo se bañaron

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

-Ya llegamos a tu casa – despues de haber pasado todo el día juntos Harry acompaño a Ginny a su casa, ya era un poco tarde – no quieres que me quede

-Harry necesito dormir y si te quedas aquí es lo ultimo que voy a hacer, estoy muy cansada – Ginny no pudo evitar bostezar

-Te sientes mejor – Harry estaba preocupado porque al terminar de desayunar Ginny se había puesto mal y había vomitado todo – me preocupa lo que te paso

-Si estoy bien es solo que algo me ha de ver caído mal, de cualquier manera mañana voy a ver a Hermione a la hora del desayuno y aprovecho para que me haga una consulta

-Esta bien, entonces te dejo descansar – la beso en los labio – nos vemos mañana

-si hasta mañana – y Ginny se fue a dormir

ya por la mañana cuando se levanto empezó a sentir nauseas otra vez, le dolía la cabeza se sentía fatal, se tomo un te de manzanilla para que se le calmara un poco el asco, ya en la oficina se sintió mejor, creo que tengo una infección en el estomago pensó y a la hora del desayuno fue directo con Hermione

- Hermione, ya llegue – Ginny se asomo a la oficina pero no vio a nadie – y esta donde esta – estuvo a punto de irse pero un ruido llamo su atención en el baño que estaba dentro del consultorio así que se dirigió hacia allá para encontrar a Hermione y a su Hermano besándose – siento interrumpir - en el instante que la vieron se separaron muy asustados – pero usted y yo teníamos una cita señorita

- Ha Ginny disculpa, es que se me olvido

- Si ya veo porque, Ron antes de que te vayas creo que te convendría arreglarte un poco el pelo

- No seas metiche enana, bueno cariño me voy, nos vemos en la noche – después de esto desapareció

-entonces Cariño me vas a contar lo que paso, no te preocupes no es necesario una imagen dice mas que mil palabras

-Hay Ginny estoy tan feliz, creo que nunca había sido tan feliz en mi vida, a demas te tengo una buena noticia

- Que mejor noticia que esta puede haber

-Ginny, Ron y Yo nos vamos a casar

-Que? - sin palabras - pero como tan rápido no crees que lo tienen que pensar mejor

-No Hay nada que pensar, no queremos desperdiciar mas tiempo, creo que en dos meses lo haremos – Ginny estaba muy feliz por su amiga y muy triste por si misma, tenia un poco de envidia, Hermione no iba a tener ninguna duda de que iba a pasar con su relación, pero en cambio la de ella era una situación incierta – y a que venias

-Pues futura cuñada te recuerdo que la semana pasada me forzaste a venir aquí porque me quieres hacer un chequeo

-A si ahora lo recuerdo, bueno empecemos dime te has sentido mal últimamente

-Si, un poco

-Y que síntomas tienes

-Pues me mareo, tengo nauseas y me siento muy cansada, tu crees que sea grave

-La verdad no creo que sea grave, haber permíteme – Hermione paso al baño y regreso con una jeringa vacía – te voy a hacer un aprueba de sangre

-No por favor ya sabes cuanto me duelen las inyecciones

-Ya no seas niña y deja que lo haga

-Esta bien – hermione le tomo la muestra y la empezó a mezclar con otras sustancias que Ginny nunca había visto, Ginny se puso muy nerviosa y si era algo grave, podría ser cualquier cosa un tumor, cancer, tuberculosis

-Ya esta el resultado y es precisamente lo que sospechaba

-Que? Por favor Hermione dime que es lo que tengo

-Ginny, no te preocupes por tu enfermedad tiene cura, solo hay que dejar pasar unos cuantos meses

-De que estas hablando

-Pues, de que ESTAS EMBARAZADA

-Que?- de repente todo se volvió negro y Ginny Weasley se desmayo

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Hola ups, me muero de la vergüenza dos semanas para actualizar merezco un castigo, lo siento pero es que estuve muy ocupada y no había tenido chance de escribir, bueno espero que no se enojen y que les guste este capitulo. Que gusto que el fic ya haya llegado a los 100 reviews los felicito a todos, y espero que me escriban mucho mas, GRACIAS.

emy hp : que bueno que te animaste a escribir, la verdad que me encanta recibir los mails de las personas que les gusta el Fic y si eperemos haber que pasa con el embarazo jajajaj

Rizel :pues creo que Cho tubo su merecido en este capitulo y yo quisiera que ya no hicieran sufrir a Ginny pero a veces los hombres son muy idiotas en especial Harry

Shezhid : ya te he dicho que no te preocupes por Draco, por ahi le tengo una sorpresa y que mejor que la mujer de la que el esta enamorado no crees. Ups creo que ya se me salio algo

Policp Malfoy : Gracias por decir que cada vez esta mas bueno el Fic y aunque ya no le faltan muchos capitulos espero que este capitulo te haya gustado tambien.

Vivi-G Weasley : pues si a cierta Weasley la visito la cigüeña jajaja, y sobre Ron y Hermione, ya ves que fácil se arreglaron las cosas, claro veamos que pasa con el embarazo.

Moon vs Moony : creo que es la primera vez que me escribes, me da gusto que lo hayas hecho y aparte que suertuda eres exactamente el review numero 100.

CrazySiriemBlack : espero que te encuentres mejor de la operación que me comentaste y pronto Draco va a tener unmotivo para estar feliz.

Elianita : espero que dos semanas no sea mucho tiempo ademas te voy a hacer caso y no voy a hacer tantos dramas por no actualizar rápido, espero que tu no hagas dramas cuando me falte un capitulo y tarde tres meses en actualizar jajajaja, no te creas es broma.

Amy-Black-Nilrem: gracias y si esta embarazadita Ginny ahora solo falta saber como reacciona Harry cuando se entere, por cierto me fue bien en mis exámenes aunque estoy un poco decepcionada porque me saque 8 en uno ni modo a echarle mas ganas aunque me alegra que el 40 del grupo saco 4 jajaja que mala soy.

Medea Circe : hay como que perdimos contra Angola (Adriana llorando de frustración), que desilusión no crees, bueno pos aunque haya perdido que vibre mexico, jajaja parece quele estoy haciendo campaña a TV azteca, y claro que yo siempre me porto bien hey aja.

SabrinaEvans : bueno pues parece que te di gusto en todo lo que me escribiste, lo bueno es que Ron ya agarro la onda no crees. Y Harry y Ginny lo que les espera.

Eli.Girl: CReo que eso de que Victor se gay a todos los sorprendio, y me creeras que fue algo que se me ocurrio en ese momento, asi sin mas, aunque la mayoría de las cosas se me salen asi, tanto que te juro que hay veces que ya tengo el capitulo completo y borro mas de la mitad y vuelvo a empezar.

Eri mond licht : creo que lo que le paso a la Cho Changa Odiosa fue mejor que cualquier cucaracha, jajajaja se lo merecia la vieja.

Jamesandmolly: guau medicina que bárbara te felicito se necesita mucho estomago para serlo, y aprovechando, fíjate que tengo un dolor en…. Ja no te creas, pues yo estudio Administración de Empresas y aunque no es tan difícil como la Medicina tiene su chiste, además de que el trabajo me quita mucho tiempo

Annie-bella3: pues me tarde un poquito pero aqui esta creo que en este capitulo pasaron las cosas muy rapido pero ya no los podia tener con la angustia de lo que le pasaba a Ginny y Cho tubo su merecido, solo espero que no se meta mas en la relación de mis protagonistas.


	14. Chapter 14

Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a JK Rowling y a la WB

CAPITULO 14 SORPRESAS

-Ginny….. Ginny….. despierta – Ginny escuchaba la voz de Hermione desde lejos y esto la hizo abrir los ojos, estaba acostada en una camilla y vio el rostro preocupado de su amiga – Ginny por fin despiertas, que susto me has dado – dijo esto abrazándola

-Pero que fue lo que me paso, hay me duele mucho la cabeza – dijo Ginny

-Te desmayaste, por la impresión – dijo Hermione al tiempo que le ponía una mano en la frente y trataba de meterle un termómetro en la boca, a la vez que le ponía un aparato para medir la presión, entonces Ginny lo recordó todo, por Merlín estaba embarazada, ahora que iba a hacer…. Súbitamente se paro corriendo tirando todo lo que Hermione le había intentado ponerle y se dirigió directo al baño a vomitar lo poco que se había comido en la mañana – Ginny, Ginny abre la puerta por favor – Hermione estaba asustadísima ya que solo podía oír las arcadas de Ginny

-No, déjame sola – vomito – estoy bien – vomito, despues de estar diez minutos encerrada en el baño, Ginny salió su aspecto era deplorable, estaba muy pálida y unas grandes ojeras marcaban su rostro – Hermione que voy a hacer – se arrojo a los brazos abiertos de su amiga que la consolo

-Pues yo creo que lo mejor es que le digas a Harry inmediatamente

-No como se lo voy a decir, tu sabes lo tambaleante que esta nuestra relación va a pensar que lo hice adrede

-Mira que para esto se necesitan dos personas y en este caso ambos fueron muy irresponsables – dijo Hermione con ese tonito con el que siempre decia las cosas – y ahora deben afrontar las consecuencias, a demás, no te hace eso feliz, estas esperando un hijo del hombre que amas que puede haber mejor que eso

-Si es cierto – Ginny se toco el vientre como queriendo sentir al pequeño ser que crecía en su interior, y es ese mismo instante una lagrima escapo de sus ojos, pues amaba a la personita que se encontraba en su interior, era lo mas hermoso que le había pasado – es solo que no quiero que Harry se sienta presionado

-Yo se que mi amigo a veces es un idiota, pero estoy segura de que te ama y de que estará igual de encantado que tu de tener un bebe, ten un poco de fe – silencio, ninguna de las dos dijo nada – se lo vas a decir

-Si tiene derecho a saberlo, es solo que, no quisiera que se casara conmigo solo por que se sienta comprometido, ya ves tu acabas de arreglar tus cosas con Ron y ya se van a casar, no tuvieron nada que pensar

-Pero es diferente Ginny

-Que tiene de diferente mi situación de la tuya, claro aparte de que yo estoy embarazada – dijo Ginny enojada

-La diferencia es que Ron no esta tan dañado como Harry, piénsalo un poco Ginny, toda la gente que el amo murió y en gran parte el se siente culpable de todas esa muertes, primero sus padres, luego Sirius, Dumbledore y por poco Ron y yo corremos con la misma suerte, es como si se sintiera maldito,- Hermione reflexiono un momento - yo creo que inconcientemente Harry piensa que cualquier persona que el ame morirá y no esta preparado para afrontar algo así

-Pero yo que tengo la culpa – dijo Ginny entre sollozos

-Nadie tiene la culpa, pero así son las cosas – Hermione vio las lagrimas de Ginny y sonrio

-De que demonios te ries, que te parece tan graciosos

-Es que si de por si eras muy llorona sin estar embarazada ahora creo que te las vas a pasar llorando todo el día, pero no te preocupes que aquí tienes a tu medico de confianza

-Gracias Hermione, en verdad no se que haría sin ti, solo te pido un favor, no le vayas a decir nada a Ron de mi embarazo por favor

-No te preocupes esto se queda entre tu y yo, solo te pido que no hagas una estupidez por favor

-no puedo prometerte nada pero lo intentare – Ginny miró su reloj – creo que es hora de irme si no llegare tarde al trabajo

-esta bien solo deja que te de unas pociones para que se te pasen un poco las nauseas a y vitaminas muglees – Hermione le paso un frasquito y una caja con pastillas

-y esto como se come – pregunto Ginny mirando extrañada la caja de vitaminas

-solo abres la caja sacas una pastilla y te la pasas con agua, necesitaras muchas vitaminas, ya sabes que el poder del niño afecta a la madre, y al parecer el tuyo va a ser un niño muy poderoso claro siendo hijo de Harry Potter que se puede esperar

-Niña, es una niña – dijo Ginny sonriendo

-Pero como puedes saberlo Ginny

-Simplemente lo se, estoy esperando una niña

-Esta bien, pero no te preocupes te puedo hacer una prueba para que lo confirmemos

-No es necesario – Ginny se toco el vientre de nuevo – bueno me voy y gracias por todo Hermione

-Cuídate y cuida a mi sobrina también, te quiero Ginny y decidas lo que decidas sabes que te ayudare

-Lo se Hermione, lo se – Ginny tomo su bolso y salió directo a su trabajo, tenia ganas de caminar para poder pensar en como se lo diría a Harry, no iba a ser fácil, pero el debía estar conciente de que algo así podría pasar, llego a su oficina resuelta a hablar con Harry, así que en lugar de ir a su oficina subió directo a la de los aurores, pero al llegar a la oficina de Harry no encontró a nadie

-Si buscas a Harry, déjame decirte que salió con tu hermano a investigar un caso – dijo la conocida voz de Draco – no creo que regresen hasta en la tarde, pero ven a mi oficina a platicar un poco

- Gracias Draco - dijo Ginny siguiéndolo, tenía ganas de contarle lo del bebe pero pensó que la primera persona que lo tenía que saber era Harry así que mejor se lo guardo, entro a la oficina de Draco y se sento

-Y como te va con San Potter, te trata bien

-Claro que me trata bien – dijo Ginny sonriendo por el comentario – pero porque le dices San Potter de cuando aca volvieron los insultos

-Pues desde que tu noviecito hizo que me dieran una misión en Francia que le correspondía a el – Harry dio un manotazo en la mesa, cosa que causo una sonrisa de Ginny – de que te ries

-Pues, es que hay veces que me haces recordar como eras de niño, tan caprichoso

-Jajaja pues no me causa tanta gracia, es que no es justo que yo me tenga que ir a Francia, desteto tener que ir allá y peor es un caso tan insignificante, accio expediente 135-89 – y una carpeta voló desde el archivero central en las oficinas y fue directo hacía el escritorio de Draco

-Y de que se trata – pregunto Ginny

-No lo he leído aun, solo se lo que me dijo Harry,… es sobre una mujer que esta usando la magia en su beneficio en le mundo muglee, posiblemente fue mortifaga y quieren que la traiga para juzgarla por ese cargo, su nombre es Karina Ponspyr, maldición que tipo de apellido es ese

-Deja me verlo – Draco se lo dio y Ginny lo empezó a leer mientras tenía de eco las quejas de Draco…. – pues al parecer tiene un hijo de ocho años y se llama como tu Draco Ponspyr, que coincidencia, es tu tocayo

-Hasta con eso, por merlin….., como quieren que vaya le advierta que lo que hace esta mal, que no puede usar la magia en su beneficio y que le pregunte amablemente, "disculpe me puede enseñar su marca tenebrosa, para llevarla a Londres a que sea Juzgada", es una idiotes no se como los aurores de Francia no se hacen cargo del caso, solo porque alegan que la acusada es Londinense, además todos sabemos que hay formas de quitarse una marca tenebrosa no?

-Claro lo probamos en ti – Ginny escuchaba a Draco mientras seguía observando el expediente, la mujer en cuestión se había cambiado mucho de residencia hasta parecía que estaba huyendo de algo, Ginny no se imaginaba lo que sería tener que huir con un pequeño niño, siguió ojeando hasta que se topo con una foto – mira hay una foto – Ginny se quedo callada un momento abrió los ojos y se acerco mas la foto – No puede ser, no lo puedo creer

-Que pasa, que es lo que no puedes creer - Draco al ver que Ginny no reaccionaba se levanto de su silla y le arrebato la foto para verla y al instante en que sus ojos se toparon con la foto se puso pálido, Ginny vio que se tubo que agarrar de la mesa para no caerse – pero que demonios es esto – Draco miro mas la foto, en ella aparecía una mujer de cabello negro y piel pálida, aunque su pelo ahora era muy largo no como lo llevaba en la escuela, estaba muy delgada como si pasara hambre, pero sus ojos oscuros esos que lo habían visto con tanto amor y con tanto odio eran los mismos de siempre – Ginny …. Es ella – Draco estuvo a punto de desmayarse cuando una pequeña figura llamo su atención, al lado de la mujer se encontraba un niño de aproximadamente ocho años, era rubio, rubio como todos los Malfoy ese niño, ese niño era su hijo de eso estaba seguro, sus ojos se llenaron de ternura y acaricio la pequeña figura a la que con tan solo verla le había entregado su corazón, y de pronto su expresión cambio, arrugo la fotografía – Maldita…. Maldita mujer como pudo hacerme esto, como pudo negarme mi derecho de ser padre

-Cálmate Draco, a veces las cosas no son lo que parecen – dijo Ginny tratando de calmarlo pero era imposible sus ojos estaban llenos de odio

-Como quieres que me calme, maldición tengo un hijo del cual ni siquiera tenia idea de su existencia , pero se va a arrepentir, te juro que se va a arrepentir, maldición – Draco pateo el bote de basura que tenía en el suelo junto a su escritorio el cual fue a dar a la salida donde un guapo hombre de ojos verdes estaba entrando

-Que pasa aquí, porque tanto escándalo – dijo muy enojado – y tu que haces aquí Ginny

-Yo te estaba buscando y como no estabas vine a Platicar con Draco – dijo Ginny nerviosa no estaba preparada para ver a Harry después de lo del bebe

-Y a ti que demonios te pasa, – Draco se echo sobre Harry y lo agarro por el cuello de la camisa

-Tu, Tu lo sabias verdad

-No se de que me estas hablando Draco, pero te recomiendo que me sueltes y te tranquilices – Draco soltó a Harry y le dio el expediente mostrándole la foto – imposible, es ella, la ultima vez que la vi estaba a punto de matarte

-Si lo recuerdo – Draco se levanto y empezó a recoger sus cosas – me voy a Francia

-Draco creo que será mejor que tu no intervengas en este caso – le dijo Harry muy serio – por tu propio bien deja mejor que le entregue el caso a otra persona

-No Harry yo tengo una cuenta pendiente con ella y por Merlín quiero conocer a mi hijo, ocho años de su vida y yo no he estado con el por culpa de esa zorra

-Draco por favor recuerda que algún día esa mujer a la que estas insultando fue muy importante para ti – dijo Ginny sorprendida por el odio que Draco estaba demostrando

-Tu los has dicho Ginny algún día pero eso ya paso hace mucho tiempo

-Draco que vas a hacer cuando la encuentres – pregunto Harry

-Le arrebatare a mi hijo y la traeré para que se pudra en Azkaban – Dicho esto salió a toda prisa de la oficina

-Estoy muy preocupada Harry, porque no mandas a alguien que lo acompañe

-No, no creo que Draco lo aceptaría, demonios creo que de esto no va a salir nada bueno – se quedo pensativo un momento como tratando de decidir que hacer, pero se dio la vuelta y le pregunto a Ginny – y para que me querías Ginny

-Necesito hablar contigo, es algo muy importante – dijo ella nerviosa, sin mirarlo a los ojos, Harry se acerco a ella y la abrazo dándole un tierno beso

-Eres una maleducada Ginevra Weasley, no me habías dado mi beso de los buenos días y mira que ya es muy tarde

-Lo siento es que con todo esto se me había olvidado

-Bueno pequeña y de que quieres hablar, pero que sea rápido que estoy muy ocupado

-No, es que necesitamos tiempo,

-Entonces nos vemos en tu casa a las ocho te parece y no te preocupes por la cena ya llevo yo algo

-Esta bien – antes de que Ginny pudiera decir algo Harry la volvió a besar profundamente y en eso estaban cuando una voz los interrumpio

-Hey Harry no te comas a mi hermana – Harry y Ginny se separaron por el susto de ver a Ron – que desfachatez por lo menos cierren la puerta, Harry el jefe nos habla

-Esta bien Ron, ya voy – Miro a Ginny y le dijo al oido – Te amo, nos vemos en la noche – ya salió de la oficina a toda prisa

-Solo espero que después de lo que te voy a decir no dejes de amarme Harry.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Ginny estaba esperando a Harry en su casa, había llegado a las seis y media de la tarde, se había bañado y recogió un poco su casa, se comia las uñas por el nerviosismo, por Merlín, como iba a explicarle a Harry lo del bebe, había planeado muchas conversaciones pero no sabía como llegar el tema, como decirle al inseguro Harry Potter iba a ser Padre de una linda niña, la verdad aun no sabia de donde le había salido la idea de que estaba esperando a una niña, fue algo que solo sintió y no había nada más que explicar, se toco el vientre cosa que se empezaba a hacer una costumbre "no te preocupes, pase lo que pase todo va a salir bien" en eso escucho un Pluff y Harry se aparecio justo frente a ella

-Hola amor, buenas noches – y se inclino para besarla

-buenas noches Harry, que trajiste para cenar – mas valía tener ya algo en el estomago antes de decir algo más

-Pues no tuve mucho tiempo y Traje Pizza y helado de vainilla

-Eso esta perfecto, bueno vamos a cenar que estoy hambrienta – ambos se dirigieron al pequeño comedor de la cocina, y pusieron la mesa, ya cuando estuvieron sentados, Harry comenzó a hablar

-Oye hable con Ron y ya me dio la gran noticia – dijo Harry con una expresión rara

-Y tu que opinas Harry – a Ginny le importaba mucho su respuesta

-Siento que se están precipitando un poco, no se creo que deberían pensarlo un poco - ups respuesta equivocada – como es posible que asi sin más han decidido casarse, ya solo falta Hermione este embarazada

-Y que tendría eso de malo Harry se aman lo más lógico es que quieran tener hijos

-Es que si ya es muy precipitado que se casen imagínate si tienen hijos, los hijos lo cambian todo, es una gran responsabilidad, igual se podrían dar cuenta en un par de años de que no fue la mejor idea casarse

-Afortunadamente no toda la gente piensa como tu Harry – dicho esto Ginny se levanto de la mesa muy enojada y se dirigió a la sala, dejando a un Harry perplejo, Harry ya sabía que algo así iba a pasar con la noticia de Ron y Hermione, pero no pensó que se pondría tan susceptible, se levanto también de la mesa y siguió a Ginny, estaba de espalda a el mirando hacia la calle por una ventana como pensando algo que cambiaria su vida, o por lo menos eso fue lo que le pareció a Harry

-Ginny, dime que pasa – Harry la abrazo por la espalda pero ella se safo de su abrazo

-Creo que tu y yo no vamos en la misma dirección Harry, y pienso que lo mejor es que terminemos nuestra relación

-QUE? De que demonios estas hablando – Harry la tomo de los hombros y la giro hacia el – por lo menos ten el valor de decírmelo a los ojos – Ginny no quería verlo a los ojos – ya me imaginaba que esto iba a pasar

-De que estas hablando Harry – Ginny estaba muy confundida

-Que cuando supieras que Ron y Hermione se casaban me ibas a presionar

-Harry yo no te estoy presionando, es solo que creo que lo mejor para los dos es que dejemos esta relación

-No me mientas y mejor dime la verdad ¿Por qué me dejas, y no quiero una respuesta estupida – la tenia muy fuertemente sujetada por los hombros tanto que la estaba lastimando

-Suéltame que me estas lastimando – Harry la soltó como si en ese momento se diera cuenta de que la estaba lastimando y la abrazo muy tiernamente

-Perdóname, pero es que no entiendo que es lo que pasa yo pensé que todo estaba perfecto entre nosotros – Ginny se abrazo a el y comenzó a llorar – no llores pequeña y mejor dime lo que pasa, lo arreglaremos no puedo creer que me quieres dejar, yo se que me amas

-Claro que te amo, pero es que tu no me puedes dar lo que yo quiero y yo no te puedo forzar a nada – se apretó más a el y lloro aun más

-Pero a que me estas forzando la verdad no entiendo nada de lo que me quieres decir – Harry estaba muy confundido

-Tu piensas que lo que están haciendo Ron y Hermione es un error no? – Ginny se separo un poco de el para poder verlo

-No es que sea un error, solo creo que necesitan mas tiempo – Harry limpio una lagrima que caía sobre la mejilla de ella, la verdad que no le gustaba verla llorar

-Y que pasaría si tu no tuvieras tiempo Harry

-Pero afortunadamente esa no es la situación Ginny, yo te amo, pero no te puedo asegurar que esto va a funcionar, apenas tenemos una semana de estar saliendo, nosotros no nos vamos a precipitar, vamos a estar juntos y vamos a ver que pasa, lo estoy intentando sabes que es muy difícil para mi el compromiso pero lo estoy intentando -

-Si es tan difícil para ti mejor lo dejamos de una vez Harry antes de que las cosas empeoren y me odies

-Y porque demonios te voy a odiar Ginny, ya no le des mas vueltas al asunto y dime de una vez que es lo que pasa

-Harry ….. yo se que va a ser difícil para ti…. Créeme que no era mi intención que esto pasara, pero las cosas ya están echas y no podemos hacer nada más

-Ya dilo de una maldita vez

-ESTOY EMBARAZADA – Ginny lo grito y Harry se puso muy pálido la soltó y le dio la espalda, Harry se sentón en el sillón más cercano y se tapo la cara con las manos, no puede ser, pensaba Harry, no porque, pero estaba totalmente callado – entiendo que esto te tome por sorpresa, pero quiero que sepas que no estas obligado a nada, si quieres irte en este instante lo entenderé – Ginny lo dijo en apariencia muy tranquila, pero por dentro se estaba rompiendo en pedazos, Harry seguía sin decir nada, los nervios aumentaron y a Ginny le empezaron las nauseas que ya se estaban haciendo muy frecuentes y corrió al baño, Harry la encontró doblada sobre el retrete expulsando la cena – vete por favor – pero Harry no se fue se quedo con ella y la ayudo a sostenerse ya que las arcadas eran cada vez mayores, Ginny lloraba, no solo por el dolor que le causaba vomitar, también era el hecho de que Harry estaba siendo muy tierno con ella, cuando por fin termino de vomitar la ayudo a lavarse y la tomo en sus brazos para llevarla a su cama donde la recostó y el se recostó a su lado, la abrazo sin decir nada y le toco el vientre

-Cuando lo supiste – pregunto Harry pero en su tono no denotaba nada era como una caja cerrada en la que Ginny no se podía asomar

-Hoy en la mañana, fui con Hermione y me hizo la prueba, al principio no lo podía creer, pero tuve que admitir que no habíamos sido muy cuidadosos y que nos arriesgamos a que esto pasara

-Si lo se, la verdad no suelo ser muy racional cuando estoy a solas contigo

-Harry perdóname, se que esto es muy difícil para ti

-No me pidas perdón Ginny, no es tu culpa es solo algo que paso y no podemos dar marcha atrás

-Y que vamos a hacer Harry - Ginny sentía que su vida dependía de la respuesta de Harry

-Pues lo lógico, nos vamos a casar Ginny – ella se sintió feliz por lo que oyó, pero en el fondo de su corazón ella sabía que Harry solo actuaba por compromiso

-No es necesario que nos casemos Harry, yo no quiero presionarte, tu mismo has dicho que estas cosas se tienen que pensar mucho y ambos sabemos que no estas preparado para el matrimonio

-Yo no se si estoy preparado o no para el matrimonio pero no tenemos otra opción, yo no voy a dejar que mi hijo crezca sin un padre, además que explicación les daríamos a tus padres – Harry estaba hablando desde el punto de vista lógico, no desde el corazón – un hijo por merlín eso si que lo cambia todo

-Es niña

-Y como lo sabes – pregunto un poco incrédulo Harry - eres adivina

-Simplemente lo se – a cuantas personas más se lo tendría que explicar, ella sabia que su bebe era una niña

-Una niña – Harry sonrío – si una hermosa niña pelirroja

-Y con los ojos de tu madre – agrego Ginny – creo que Lily es un bonito nombre – los ojos de Harry se humedecieron, Ginny le iba a poner el nombre de su madre a su hija

-Gracias Ginny, y no te preocupes creo que el matrimonio entre nosotros va a ser perfecto, Te amo y te prometo que te voy a hacer muy feliz a ti y a la pequeña Lily – al decir esto toco el vientre de Ginny nuevamente como queriendo sentir al pequeño ser que crecía dentro de la que en poco tiempo se convertiría en su esposa - Ginny cásate conmigo

-Si, si me casare contigo Harry te amo y quiero que sepas que voy a hacer todo lo posible para que no te arrepientas de esto – Ginny se acurruco mas en su pecho y como si todas la emociones del día hubieran sido demasiado para ella simplemente se quedo dormida … Harry sintió la respiración acompasada de Ginny y supo que estaba dormida, con cuidado movió la cobija para cubrirla y se quedo ahí abrazándola, el no podía dormir, su vida había cambiado tanto desde esa mañana en la que Ginny entro a su oficina para platicarle su loca idea del bebe, y ahora estaba embarazada de un hijo suyo, Harry tenía miedo, no sabia si las cosas iban a resultar bien, amaba a Ginny de eso estaba seguro, pero y si algo les pasaba, si morían como todas las personas que el había amado anteriormente, pensando en cosas de su pasado, poco a poco las horas fueron pasando y sin darse cuenta cayo también en un profundo sueño.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

A la mañana siguiente a Harry se levanto sobresaltado pues había sentido un movimiento brusco en la cama, voltio a ver hacia un lado y la cama estaba vacía, un ruido llamo su atención en el baño y fue corriendo Ginny estaba vomitando de nuevo (N/A: pobrecita si que le están dando fuertes los síntomas del embarazo digo mas o menos así le paso a mi hermana jajaja)

-Por Merlin, Ginny – pero justo cuando termino de vomitar levanto la mirada y de repente todo se volvió negro, antes de que cayera al suelo Harry la tomo en sus brazos, en un segundo desaparecieron del lugar y llegaron al consultorio de Hermione la cual estaba con un paciente

-Pero Harry, que pasa – Hermione estaba sorprendida por ver a su amigo con su amiga en brazos

-Se desmayo y no reacciona – Harry estaba aterrorizado

-Disculpe pero lo atenderé después – le dijo Hermione a su paciente – acuéstala en la camilla Harry – Harry dejo a Ginny en la camilla aun no reaccionaba y estaba muy pálida – _Rennervante – l_a voz de Hermione se oyo fuerte y clara, por dios como no se le había ocurrido a Él, el hechizo para reanimarla maldición

-Haaarryyyyy – la voz de Ginny se escuchaba muy debil

-Aquí estoy pequeña – Harry le acarició la mejilla – me has dado un susto de muerte, no lo vuelvas a hacer

-Perdóname, pero es que no se que me pasa – Ginny estaba muy apenada por las molestias

-No te preocupes Harry – la voz de Hermione los interrumpió – es solo que ha estado sometida a mucho estrés y el bebe es muy fuerte

-Hermione, donde hay una chimenea publica, tengo que hablar al ministerio para informarle al Sr. Weasley que hoy no vas a ir a trabajar

-Por favor Harry no exageres, es más ya me siento bien – trato de levantarse pero no pudo, la verdad que no quería que Harry informara a su papa, ella ya conocía a su familia y en menos de veinte minutos estarían ahí

-No señorita, usted se queda aquí para que la revise y le recete una mejor medicina – la voz de Hermione era clara y precisa – Harry la chimenea publica esta en el pasillo de espera

-Gracias Hermione – le dio un beso en la frente a Ginny y salió de la habitación

-Voy a pedir una camilla, para que te lleven a una habitación, la verdad es que te tienes que quedar por lo menos un día aquí para descartar cualquier posibilidad de peligro

-Esta bien, pero si ya no me siento tan mal

-No pero tu y yo queremos lo mejor para mi sobrina no, así que usted se queda en San Mungo

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Harry encontró la chimenea publica y hablo a la oficina del señor Weasley

-Departamento de uso indebido de objetos muglees – el propio señor Weasley estaba contestando el telefono, claro al no estar Ginny

-Sr. Weasley buenos Días

-Hey Harry buenos días, en que te puedo ayudar

-Buenos días, mas que ayudarme le quería avisar que Ginny hoy no se va a presentar a trabajar el dia de hoy

-Pero? Porque?

-Lo que pasa es que Ginny esta en San Mungo y creo que aquí va a pasar el día

-Pero que le pasa a mi niña – la voz del Sr. Weasley denotaba lo preocupado que estaba

-No es nada grave – no le iba a decir al señor Weasley lo del embarazo – pero se tiene quedar en observación

-Voy para allá

-No señor Weasley en serió que no hay problema yo me quedare con ella – pero ya nadie le contesto, en menos de 5 minutos los padres de Ginny aparecieron en el hospital, y en menos de diez ya estaban ahí todos su hermanos con sus respectivas esposas

-Harry donde esta mi niña – la Señora Weasley lo sarandeo

-Pues la esta revisando Hermione, en un momento podemos pasar a verla – era gracioso como estaba todos en la sala de espera hablando a la vez y bombardeándolo con preguntas – y por favor uno a la vez

-Déjenlo en paz – Ron estaba muy serio – ya nos dirá Hermione lo que tiene en unos minutos, Harry me acompañas por un café por favor

-Si Ron vamos – Harry se sentía muy aliviado de salir de ese vendaval de pelirrojos, se dirigieron al cafetería y compraron dos cafés Express

-Harry, dime la verdad tu sabes lo que tiene Ginny – Claro que lo sabia pero no se lo podía decir así como así – tengo miedo de que sea algo muy grave, tu sabes que yo quiero a todos mis hermanos pero Ginny es especial para mi, no podría soportar que Ginny estuviera mal

-No te preocupes Ron no es nada grave

-Entonces tu sabes lo que tiene

-Si Ron, lo se porque yo soy el culpable – Harry agacho la cabeza no se atrevía a mirar a su amigo a los ojos, no después de lo que le iba a decir – Ginny,…. Ginny esta embarazada – por un momento Ron se quedo mudo e inamovible, pero poco a poco se empezó a poner rojo de la furia

-Maldito, como pudiste abusar de mi hermanita – le soltó un puñetazo a Harry que lo tumbo al suelo – tu siendo mi amigo, no puedo creer que seas tan desagradecido – Harry se levanto del suelo muy enojado

-Ya para tu carro, yo no abuse de tu hermana, simplemente nos descuidamos, pero te aseguro que me voy a casar con ella, la amo y nunca haría nada que la pudiera lastimar Ron

-Mas te vale que te cases si no quieres amanecer muerto un día

-Claro que me casare y entre mas pronto posible mejor no quiero que tus padres piensen que no quiero responderle a tu hermana

-Hey Chicos, ya podemos pasar con Ginny – George los interrumpio

-Vamos entonces – al entrar a la pequeña habitación donde todos los Weasley se encontraban, la habitación parecía muy pequeña y no se escuchaba nada

-No pueden entrar todos – decia Hermione pero estaba siendo ignorada – SILENCIO – todos se callaron - por favor no hagan tanto escándalo, estoy violando el reglamento dejándolos entrar a todos y si no se callan me van a meter en un problema

-Discúlpanos querida pero es que estamos preocupados por Ginny – la señora Weasley parecía una niña regañada

-Si pero eso no justifica su comportamiento, a demás lo que tiene Ginny solo a ella le corresponde decírselo, vamos Ginny dile a tu madre que te pasa

-Pero Hermione…. – Ginny estaba nerviosa como iba a admitir enfrente de toda su familia que estaba embarazada – no creo que sea el mejor momento, puedo explicárselo después

-No Ginny, hija nos lo tienes que decir ahora, dime es algo muy grave

-Nada que el tiempo no cure verdad hermanita – Ron estaba en el fondo de la sala con Harry y con solo ver su expresión supo que ya sabia lo del bebe

-Como esta eso Ginny – dijo el Sr. Weasley con cara de no entender nada, Ginny miro a Harry a los ojos y en ellos percibió el apoyo que necesitaba para decirle a su familia lo del bebe

-Yo…. Yo…. Estoy embarazada

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Hola, Hola que les pareció la verdad creo en lo personal que me quedo perfecto no creen, jajaja los voy a tener en ascuas durante unos día, como reaccionara la familia Weasley ante la noticia, no lo se aun todavía, también les quiero pedir su aprobación o desaprobación sobre un capitulo especial que quiero incluir en esta historia sobre o que va a pasar con Draco en Francia, que opinan, la verdad es que me interesa mucho su respuesta asi que no dejen de escribirme.

Quiero agradecer a todos y cada una de las personas que me han dejado Reviews, la verdad me gustaría contestarles individualemnte pero la verdad horita no tengo tiempo y yo se que a ustedes les importa mas que ya suba de una vez este nuevo capitulo verdad, se que lo están esperando asi, que gracias

P.D. no se olviden de opinar sobre lo de Draco, bye nos leemos


	15. Chapter 15

Todos los personajes de esta Historia pertenecen a JK Rowling

CAPITULO 15 SOY YO

-ESTOY EMBARAZADA – todos los pelirrojos que se encontraban en la sala se quedaron mudos

-Pero Ginny, mi niña como es posible – la Sra. Weasley fue la primera que hablo y su voz denotaba lo sorprendida que estaba

-Vamos ma, no quieres que te demos una clase de biología de cómo suceden esas cosas o si – Fred se burlo

-Cállate Fred, como es posible que hasta con esto puedas bromear – el señor Weasley miro a su hija directamente a los ojos y le pregunto – Ginny querida, esto es una broma verdad, … es una broma porque todos vinimos a hostigarte en cuanto supimos que estabas aquí – miro a su hija esperanzado

-No papa no es ninguna broma, estoy embarazada – Ginny lo dijo lo mas seriamente posible para que no hubiera ninguna duda de lo que quería decir

-Pero quien demonios es el maldito que te hizo esto, lo matare, enserio que lo matare – Bill estaba que echaba espuma por la boca, (N/A: ya saben después de lo del ataque no volvió a ser el mismo)

-Cálmate quegido, ya sabes que no es bueno paga ti enojagte – Fleur tomo el brazo de su marido para intentar calmarlo

-Como quieres que me calme, si me acabo de enterar que algún estupido abuso de mi hermana

-No Bill, nadie abuso de mi, yo lo hice porque quería hacerlo, simplemente pues las cosas se salieron de control – Ginny tenia miedo por Harry

-Dime quien es el padre de tu hijo Ginny – forzó Bill, el siempre había tenido un instinto sobreprotector con su hermanita

-Ya no la presiones Bill – dijo Ron – mejor pregúntale a Harry creo que el lo conoce – inmediatamente todas las cabezas que se encontraban en la sala, Harry maldijo por dentro a su amigo, maldición como se sentiría ser golpeado por seis hombres a la vez, claro hay que descontar a Ron, el ya le había pegado, Bill se le acerco mucho a HArry

-Entonces Harry dime quien es el Papa del niño de Ginny – Harry tenía miedo pero había que afrontar los problemas de una vez por todas

-Pues…. Veras Bill…. El padre del Niño…… soy…… soy YO – otra vez la sala se quedo en completo silencio, Bill que unos momentos parecia estar dispuesto a matar al padre del hijo de Ginny se quedo mudo de la impresión

-Tu?. Pero como es posible Harry – La señora Weasley lo miro asombrada

-Mama por favor, tienes siete hijos has de saber bien como es posible – Bromeo ahora George

-Harry no intentes salvar el honor de mi hermana – dijo Percy muy serio – y mejor dinos quien es el padre del niño

-Yo no intento salvar el honor de Ginny, es la verdad yo soy el padre – miro a los padres de Ginny – me a pena mucho que se tengan que enterar a si pero, simplemente fue algo que se nos salio de las manos

-Pero si mi hija y tu ni si quiera salen juntos como es posible que ahora me salgan con que van a tener un bebe – grito la señora Weasley

-Pues mama veras….- Ginny no sabia que decir como le explicas a tu mama que te acostaste con alguien y que no era tu novio y que ahora estas embarazada – las cosas son algo complicadas

-Que tienen de complicado, ahora mismo me explican todo AHORA – por fin la señora Weasley explotó

-Sra. Weasley, si hija y yo tenemos varios meses saliendo – Harry sabia que tenía que mentir –

-Y como es que nadie nos dimos cuenta - el Señor Weasley hablo en ese momento.

-Pues vera, lo que pasa es que Ginny yo estábamos saliendo a escondidas – Harry no podía creer hasta donde llegaba su ingenio para mentir

-Si mama así es, lo que pasa es que ya sabíamos como iban a reaccionar si se enteraban de que Harry y yo salíamos, se iban a ilusionar y si luego las cosas no funcionaba pues se iban a sentir muy decepcionados – ojala y se la creyeran pensó Ginny

-Y entonces como me explicas que en la reunión llegaras con Draco alegando ser su novia, no me digas que andabas con los dos al mismo tiempo y tu Harry como es posible que estuvieras saliendo con mi hija y con la niña esta la Cho esa – no contaban con la astucia de Molly Weasley

-Es…. Ese día Harry y yo habíamos discutido – si la mente de Ginny sabia improvisar – como yo estaba celosa de Cho, pues le pedí a Draco que me ayudara a darle celos a Harry, por eso peleábamos tanto ese día

-Bueno eso explica lo tuyo pero Harry que explicación me puedes dar tu - demonios Molly Weasley era peor que la santa inquisición

-Pues, - y ahora que digo pensó Harry – es que Cho no me dejaba en paz y pues como Ginny y yo discutíamos mucho – parecía que se estaba envolviendo mas y mas en un pozo sin fondo – yo salía con Cho para hacérselo pasar mal

-Jajaja, esto esta mas bueno que una telenovela – Fred estaba atacado de la risa

-Cállate Fred – dijo Ginny – Mama, se que no es la mejor forma de llevar una relación, pero gracias a ti arreglamos todos nuestros asuntos, gracias a que nos encerraste en esa tienda de campaña

-Si señora Wealey, a demás, les quiero informar a todos que no tienen porque preocuparse, mañana mismo empiezo los preparativos para la boda

-Igual puede ser una boda doble no crees Harry – Hermione lo dijo y se puso roja

-Y que no me digas que tu también te casas Granger – dijo George en todo de broma

-No si es el día de las sorpresas, ahora solo falta que diga que se casa con Ron – siguió la boda Fred

-Pues de hecho así es Fred, Hermione y yo nos vamos a casar – Ron lo dijo acercándose a Hermione y abrazándola

-No me diga que ustedes también estaban saliendo a escondidas – dijo la Sra. Weasley

-No Molly – le dijo Hermione – pero no queremos esperar más tiempo.

-Pues QUE FELICIDAD – estallo La sra. Weasley – mis únicos hijos solteros se casan y un nuevo bebe creo que este es un buen día para todos.

-Bueno entonces les suplico a todos que por favor dejen descansar a mi paciente y que se vayan a su casa de una vez

-Pero Hermione querida, queremos cuidar a nuestra Ginny – Molly estaba muy acongojada

-Pues, por ahora lo mejor que pueden hacer por ella es irse y dejarla dormir – dijo Hermione tajante

-Esta bien cuñadita mejor nos vamos, antes de que nos pegues – dijo Fred, poco a poco todos los Weasley se despidieron de Harry y Ginny y salieron

-Entonces que le digo al jefe Harry – Ron se había quedado al último – ya sabes para que te justifique la falta

-Dile que tuve una emergencia familiar – y eso era exactamente después de 26 años Harry Potter volvería a tener una familia, no es que los Weasley no hubieran sido una familia para el pero ahora tendría una familia propia, ese pensamiento lo regreso a la realidad

-Uff hasta que se fueron todos – Dijo Hermione – bueno señorita deje ir por los resultados de los exámenes que le realizamos, ahora regreso

-Creo que no salieron tan mal las cosas después de todo – dijo Harry

-Tu sabes que en el fondo es lo que todos han querido siempre, que tu y yo estemos juntos

-Gracias Ginny

-Gracias ¿Por qué Harry? – a Ginny le extraño mucho el comentario de Harry

-Por darme una familia, de ahora en adelante tu y Lily serán mi familia, y serán lo mas importante para mi

-Harry, no tienes nada que agradecer

-Claro que si tengo muchas cosas que agradecerte, gracias por amarme aun cuando mucho tiempo fui un estupido que no sabía lo que tenía justo en frente de mi, gracias por perdonarme todo lo malo que te hice, por portarme como un cobarde, te amo y aunque no estuvieras embarazada créeme, yo no puedo imaginar pasar el resto de mi vida con alguien que no seas tu.

-Hay Harry – Ginny lloraba conmovida por sus palabras – yo también te amo y no podría imaginar mi vida sin ti. – Harry se acerco a donde estaba Ginny y la comenzó a besar

-Cof, cof disculpen – interrumpió Hermione – ya traigo los resultados

-Y que pasa Hermione que es lo que tiene Ginny

-Pues a ciencia cierta, lo único que tubo fue un ataque de estrés, quizá provocado por la incertidumbre de saber como reaccionarias con lo del bebe, creo que puede salir esta tarde, aunque te voy a dar incapacidad de tres días Ginny para que descanses

-Hermione no creo que sea necesario ya me siento bien

-Pero afortunadamente yo soy la medimaga aquí y yo digo que tienes que descansar, Harry me ayudarías a que esta melindrosa no se esfuerce mucho durante estos días

-Claro Hermione, bueno creo que tengo que ir a hablar con mi jefe para pedirle unos cuantos días de vacaciones al cabo no he tomado vacaciones en tres años

-Pero Harry no es necesario, a demás tu sabes que ahora tienen mucho trabajo

-Pero no te preocupes, nada que Ron no pueda resolver, solo creo que te va a dejar un poco abandonada Hermione

-No te preocupes Harry que la noche tiene 12 horas – dijo picadamente Hermione

-Mejor cuídate Hermione no vayas a embarazarte antes de la boda – le respondió Ginny

-Claro que no, yo tengo en mi casa mucha poción anticonceptiva, justo al lado del buró donde se necesita

-Malvada nos hubieras dado un poco – Dijo e Ginny en broma aunque sabia que a ciencia cierta por nada del mundo cambiaria a su bebe

-Pues claro que te di, el día de Navidad te regale varios frascos

-A poco eso eran, y yo que pensaba que eran tratamiento para la piel, porque no me lo dijiste.

-Pensé que era obvio, "Poción Anti peques"

-Que asco yo pensé que era para las pecas y me la unte toda en la cara no puedo creerlo – todos empezaron a reirse

-Pues a mi me da gusto el error – interrumpió Harry – porque si hubieras sabido que la poción era anticonceptiva a lo mejor no estarías embarazada, y si hubiera sido para las pecas las abrías perdido y eso me pondría muy triste ya que yo adoro tus pecas

-Bueno si ustedes no pueden derramar mas miel aunque se lo propusieran – hermione se burlo – bueno los dejo que tengo que ir a hacer mi ronda.

-Yo también tengo que ir a la oficina para hablar con mi jefe, Ginny vengo por ti en la tarde – le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación dejándola sola, Ginny estaba muy sonriente pues al parecer todo había salido bien, ya nada se interpondría nunca en su amor con Harry, o por lo menos eso esperaba, estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no fue conciente de que se quedo dormida, y no fue conciente del flash que apareció de repente en la habitación llenándola de luz.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Mientras tanto Harry iba hacia la oficina de aurores, para pedirle permiso a su jefe de faltar unos cuantos días, además estaba preocupado por Draco quería saber si había algún reporte de sus actividades, esperaba que todo le estuviera saliendo bien, llego a la oficina del jefe y toco la puerta para entrar.

-adelante – se escucho una potente voz de dentro de la oficina, y Harry entro

-Jefe, buenos días –

-Dirás Tardes Potter, dime como esta eso de que tuviste una emergencia familiar que te impidió venir aquí hoy

-Pues exactamente eso tuve una emergencia familiar

-Mira Potter, no es que sea yo muy cruel pero creo recordar que tu no tienes familia

-Pues le diré que dentro de poco tiempo voy a tener familia, me voy a casar y mi futura esposa tuvo un percance y la tuve que llevarla al hospital

-Tu futura esposa de quien se trata?

-Pues es Ginny Weasley, señor nos vamos a casar en aproximadamente un mes

-Ginny Weasley, al final caíste en el principio – sonrío el jefe de Harry, y este lo miro extrañado

-Disculpe señor no se de que me habla ?

-Pues de todo lo que rodaste de mujer en mujer, para al final quedar con tu primer amor, la verdad es que te estabas tardando, tendré que checar la quiniela para ver quien gano el premio – Harry se quedo con la cara en signo de interrogación

-Que quiniela?

-Pues me da pena pero los muchachos y yo hicimos una apuesta hace dos años, era sobre cuando te ibas a dar cuenta de que Ginny Weasley era la mujer para ti, creo que thomson es el que mas se acerco a la fecha – Harry lo miro con rabia, como era posible que hicieran apuestas a su costa y lo que mas le molesto era saber que todos sabían que el acabaría casándose con Ginny tarde o temprano y el no lo sabía.

-Pues no me parece muy gracioso su pasatiempo – el tono de Harry era muy irritado.

-Ya no es para tanto, y bueno en que te puedo ayudar Potter

-Pues, quiero pedirle tres días de vacaciones, para cuidar a Ginny que esta convaleciente

-Tres días, Potter pero bien sabes que ahora estamos cargadísimos de trabajo y con Draco en Francia es casi imposible lo que me pides

-Lo se señor, se que no los dejo en la mejor posición pero la verdad es que si no me da el permiso de cualquier manera no voy a venir.

-Esta bien Potter, pero cuando regreses vas a tener que hacer horas extras, para reponerte

-Por eso no hay problema señor, y otra cosa ha habido algún reporte de Draco -

-No por el momento no, la verdad no creo que mande algo si apenas tiene 24 horas en Francia, espero que resuelva rápido el caso este, de cualquier manera no es algo muy importante

-Pues quizá se tarde un poco mas – porque aunque el jefe no lo sabia se podría decir que ese era el caso mas importante en la vida de Draco Malfoy – bueno jefe entonces nos vemos

-Esta bien Potter y pásale mis saludos a la Srita. Weasley – Harry salió de la oficina y fue directo a su casa, para arreglarla un poco ya que llevaría ahí a Ginny a que descansara, empego a recoger y limpiar todo aunque teniendo magia no era muy complicado, reviso su alacena y su refrigerador y vio que prácticamente estaban vacios, "creo que también tendré que ir al supermercado" tres horas despues todo estaba listo, la casa relucía de limpia y había mucha comida, la favorita de Ginny e incluso la ropa de Ginny estaba ya en su armario, todo estaba listo solo había una ultima cosa que Harry iba a hacer escribir una carta

-Hedwing, lleva esta carta a Draco Malfoy y no regreses sin una respuesta. – después de esto de fue directo al hospital donde Ginny ya estaba lista para darse se alta

-Nos vamos pequeña – le dijo con cariño

-No espera deja que Hermione me de el alta – unos minutos después Hermione llego con el alta y un montón de medicinas y vitaminas y le explico a Harry cuando y cuantas tomarse – Gracias por todo Hermione

-No hay que agradecer nada, además tu seguro medico cubre los gastos y ya váyanse y cuiden de mi sobrina

-Claro que lo haremos Hermione – Harry la beso en la mejilla – eres la mejor amiga que alguien puede tener

-Y la mejor cuñada que yo podría desear.

-Hay ya no me adulen tanto – dijo sonrojándose Hermione – bueno tengo que irme, hay mucho trabajo

-Ahora si vamonos, creo que lo mejor sería aparecerse, pero no creo que tu tengas las fuerzas necesarias

-Harry no estoy invalida, solo estoy enferma

-Pero cariño, déjame consentirte un poco, creo que tomaremos un taxi a mi casa

-A tu casa?

-Si creo que es lo mejor, a demás no me vengas con que te quieres ir a tu casa después de que me pase muchas horas limpiando la mía y abasteciéndonos de todo lo necesario para que no nos falte nada

-Esta bien entonces a tu casa – dijo Ginny resignada

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Mientras tanto en Francia

Draco estaba muy molesto tenia un día en Francia y aun no había podido dar con la Pista de Pansy y de su hijo, estaba muy cansado pues no había dormido nada, pero no dormiría hasta encontrarla y ver a su hijo, y después que se cuidara Pansy pues Draco Malfoy se iba a vengar y no tendría piedad de ella de se estaba seguro.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

NO TE PIERDAS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO LA HISTORIA DE DRACO EN FRACIA QUE PASARA, SERA CAPAZ DE PERDONAR, ELLA SE MERECERA EL PERDON, NO LO SE AUN NO LO ESCRIBO MUAJAJAJAJA.

Hola a todas y todos gracias por sus Reviews, me apena muchísimo no poder contestarlos pero alguien me dijo que por favor lo subiera antes del día tres y como estoy a punto de salir del trabajo, si no lo subo ahorita sería hasta el lunes, en verdad cuando empeze a escribir esta historía no pensé que tendría tanto éxito, gracias a todos ustedes que la leen y le informo que ya quedan cuando mucho tres capítulos de esta historia (igual pueden aumentar), porque no me gustaría hacerla muy rebuscada, pero no se preocupen que mi mente esta maquinando ya un nuevo Harry&Ginny, que espero que sea de su agrado, bueno los dejo y espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos bye.


	16. Chapter 16

Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a JK Rowling

CAPITULO 16 LO QUE PASO EN FRANCIA

Después de mucho pensarlo Draco se hospedo en una posada del pequeño pueblo de Lille de Francia donde se suponía estaba escondida Pansy, había dicho que no iba a dormir pero lo mejor sería descansar para que cuando la encontrara no tuviera oportunidad de escapar, ya era de mañana y lo mejor sería levantarse, fue al baño y se aseo, después de vestirse se disponía a bajar, cuando un ruido en la ventana llamo su atención, se asomo vio a una blanca lechuza muy conocida para el.

-Hedwing, que te trae por acá vieja amiga – Draco le arranco la carta que tenía en la pata era una carta de Harry y se dispuso a leerla

_Draco._

_Hola amigo, como estas, espero que bien, me preocupa que no me hayas mandado ningún reporte, que ha pasado, la encontraste, quisiera saber que es lo que esta pasando, solo te pido que no cometas ninguna locura, todos tenemos derecho a defendernos y creo que Pansy se merece la oportunidad de que la escuches no sabes que motivos la orillaron para esconderte la existencia de su hijo, se como te sientes y se el odio que alberga tu corazón, pero piensa que puede ser una nueva oportunidad para ti, bien se yo que no la has olvidado se que en el fondo de tu corazón aun la amas, un amor como el que ustedes compartieron que además dio nacimiento a un hijo no puede morir así como así aunque hayan pasado tantos años, igual esta la posibilidad de que ella haya cambiado, piensa bien en lo que vas a hacer, yo me puedo hacer de la vista gorda aquí, nadie tiene que saber que Karina Ponspyr es en realidad Pansy Pankirson, igual por lo que se le acusa es un cargo menor que se puede solucionar con una multa, nadie tiene porque saber que era una mortifaga, habla con ella, escúchala y despues puedes hacer lo que tu creas que es mejor para ti. Cambiando de tema te tengo una gran noticia voy a ser padre, Ginny esta embarazada, no sabes lo feliz que estoy aunque la pobre lo ha pasado tan mal que ahora esta en el hospital, no te preocupes no es nada grave, pero igual se lo va a tener que tomar con calma, nos vamos a casar dentro de un mes espero que para esos días ya hayas resuelto tu asunto ya que quiero pedirte que seas mi padrino y a la vez seas padrino de Ron, porque va a ser una boda doble, eres un gran amigo Draco Malfoy y lo que mas deseo es que tu encuentres la misma felicidad que yo comparto con Ginny, regresa pronto y de preferencia no lo hagas solo, me encantaría conocer al pequeño Draco, aunque si es igual que tu cuando eras niño mejor tráelo cuando sea mayor. Hedwing no se marchará hasta que me mandes una respuesta._

_Tu amigo Harry Potter_

_P.D. no se te olvide darle de comer a Hedwing, ha sido un viaje muy largo y la pobre necesita energías para el regreso._

Draco miro fijamente la carta, como era posible que su amigo le pidiera comprensión, a la mujer que había alejado a su hijo de el y no solo eso, también había estado a punto de matarlo, Draco arrugo la carta y la tiro al bote de basura que estaba al lado de la cama, pensó en mandar a Hedwing sin respuesta pero eso solo serviría para que Harry se preocupara mas y no lo quería tener cerca mientras preparaba su venganza.

_Harry_

_Que buena noticia eso de que vas a ser padre la verdad me da gusto que tu y Ginny formen una familia dale mis saludos y espero que se mejore, respecto a lo que me trajo aquí pues aun no tengo ninguna novedad he buscado en varios pueblitos de Francia y no la he encontrado ahora estoy en Lille, y si te soy sincero no se lo que voy a hacer cuando la encuentre tengo tanta rabia y odio que solo pienso en que pague por lo que me hizo y si todo sale bien claro que te presentare a mi hijo pero antes voy a refundir a Pansy en Azcaban, no me pidas que la perdone no puedo hacerlo además yo no la amo eso debes de comprenderlo , no se de donde sacaste la idea te ruego que pase lo que pase y oigas lo que oigas no vengas Harry, si en verdad me consideras tu amigo no te metas en esto, yo solo quiero conocer a mi hijo la madre no me importa. No te preocupes por Hedwing ya comió lo suficiente para aguantar el viaje de regreso espero estar pronto de regreso._

_Tu amigo Draco Malfoy _

Amigo, era tan raro pensar que mientras estaban en la escuela el odiaba a Harry Potter y ahora eran amigos, Draco sonrío para si, aun recordaba todos y cada uno de los enfrentamientos que habían tenido esos recuerdos le hicieron pensar en el tiempo que el y PAnsy empezaron su relación….

_FLASH BACK…… _

Draco estaba en la sala común de Slytherin, se aproximaba el baile de navidad del torneo de los cuatro magos ya aun no había invitado a nadie, la verdad no quería asistir a un evento en el cual se alabara más al ya tan famoso San Potter, como lo odiaba, no sabía que tramas había hecho para entrar al torneo pero el muy maldito siempre tenía que ser el centro de la atención, estaba destilando más veneno a su odiado enemigo cuando una voz lo interrumpió

-Hola Draco – Draco levanto la mirada y vio una de sus amigas, la conocía desde siempre, su pelo negro tan negro como la noche caía suavemente hasta sus hombros y sus ojos del mismo color resaltaban en su bello pálido rostro… Draco se interrumpió sus pensamientos desde cuando se le hacia bello el rostro de Pansy,

-Hey Pansy como te va – no sabía ni que decir después de lo que había estado pensando

-Pues bien en lo que cabe, oye por ahí me contaron que no has invitado a nadie al baile

-Es que la verdad estoy pensando en no ir, bien sabes que esto es solo algo que aumenta el ego de San Potter

-Pues si pero la verdad a mi si me hace mucha ilusión ir, pensar en las túnicas de gala, en los bailes creo que es algo muy excitante – los ojos de Pansy estaba soñadores y su piel tubo un ligero sonrojo, Draco creía que era la primera vez que la veía de verdad

-Y tu que me dices con quien vas a ir – Draco le pregunto como si en realidad no le interesara la respuesta

-Pues he tenido varias propuestas, pero aun estoy esperando que el chico que me gusta me invite – así que había alguien

-Y el muy imbecil no te ha invitado ha de estar ciego – como era posible de que el tipo no se diera cuenta de lo hermosa que era Pansy

-Si esta un poco ciego, pero no lo culpes tanto que en realidad el no sabe lo que yo siento por el, creo que nunca se le ha pasado por la cabeza, creo que me voy a dormir, mañana hay muchas cosas que hacer nos vemos Draco – ella se levanto y cuando iba a llegar a las escaleras el le pregunto

-Oye Pansy y en caso de que este tipo no te invite irías conmigo al baile

-Claro Draco, si el no me invita voy contigo – se despidió de el con una dulce sonrisa… pasaron los dias y poco a poco se acercaban a la fecha del baile, justo tres días antes del baile Pansy le dijo que si iria con el ya que el chico que le gustaba no la había invitado, Draco estaba feliz ya que por una extraña razón no quería asistir con nadie que no fuera ella al baile, al llegar el día se arreglo con una hermosa túnica de gala y la estaba esperando al pie de las escaleras cuando la vio, estaba preciosa su pelo que siempre caía suelto estaba recogido en un elaborado peinado y su túnica era blanca con ribetes plateados que hacia que resaltaran sus hermosos ojos y en ese momento Draco se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado

-Hola Draco que no me piensas saludar

-Hee, si hola Pansy, te ves hermosa

-Gracias Draco tu también te ves muy bien, bueno nos vamos

-Si, vamonos – Draco le ofreció el brazo y se encaminaron al baile, en realidad se divirtió mucho, Pansy no solo era hermosa, también era muy simpática y lograba lo que pocas personas, lo hacía reír ya al final del baile estaba bailando una romántica canción, Draco la abrazo un poco fuerte pero ella no protesto, se moría de ganas de besarla pero no lo iba a hacer en medio del salón de baile – Oye no te gustaría salir un momento al balcón

-Me encantaría – ya estando en el balcón contemplando la luna llena Draco comenzó a hablar

-Y lo viste – pansy se quedo con cara de interrogación – al chico que te gusta lo viste en el baile – Pansy sonrío

-De hecho si lo vi, estaba muy guapo

-El muy idiota no entiendo como no se da cuenta de lo que se esta perdiendo

-Algunos hombres son así Draco, necesitas decirles todo para que reaccionen porque son tan tontos que por más señales que les mandes no se dan cuenta de nada

-Y con quien vino el muy idiota – Draco estaba enojado ese idiota no se merecía gustarle a Pansy

-Pues de hecho vino conmigo – Draco estaba atónito por la respuesta pero antes de ella dijera algo más se acerco a ella y la beso ella respondió al beso con entrega, minutos después de que se separaron

-A si que el idiota era yo

-Bueno yo no dije nada, fuiste tu el que puso las palabras en mi boca

-Eres muy mala Pansy, no sabias como me estaban carcomiendo los celos de pensar que estabas interesada en alguien mas

-Pues bien merecido te lo tienes por no darte cuenta de que estoy enamora de ti

-Y como se suponía que me iba a enterar, pero eso ya no importa te amo – y se volvieron a besar, despues del baile formalizaron su noviazgo se la pasaban casi todo el tiempo que tenían libre juntos, la noticia hizo muy felices a los padres de ambos ya que no pensaban que hubiera mejor pareja para sus hijos, fueron muy felices durante un año y medio pero luego las cosas se empezaron a complicar el padre de Draco había sido sorprendido en el ministerio y estaba en Azkcaban y todo por culpa de Harry Potter, Draco lo único que quería era venganza asi que busco al señor Oscuro para unirse a el, fue bien recibido y de inmediato se le encomendó una misión tenía que matar a Dumbledore, poco a poco se fue alejando de Pansy la cual no comprendía que era lo que estaba pasando

-Draco hace mucho que o hablas conmigo, dime que te pasa

-No me pasa nada Pansy, porque abria de pasarme algo

-No lo se – había lagrimas en los ojos de Pansy – pero te siento muy distante de mi dime si ya no quieres estar conmigo y me alejare de ti

-Eso no tiene nada que ver contigo Pansy, es solo que por el momento estoy ocupado en otras cosas que son mas importantes

-Mas importantes que yo – la lagrimas seguían cayendo por el rostro de ella – Draco esto no puede seguir así o me dices que es lo que pasa o esto es el fin de nuestro noviazgo

-Si es así como lo ves entonces adiós Pansy – Draco dio la vuelta y se fue le dolía dejarla pero no quería involucrarla en ese asunto, pasaron los meses y el día decisivo ese día Dumbledore estaría muerto, era aun muy temprano y estaba en la oficina de uno de sus cómplices Snape

-Entonces todo arreglado Draco

-Si profesor, nada podra evitar que hagamos nuestro cometido

-Muy bien entonces me voy para arreglar unas cuantas cosas, sabes que después de esta vamos a tener que dejar el colegio y unirnos definitivamente a las ordenes del Señor Oscuro

-Si profesor por eso no hay ningún problema – Draco salió y creyó ver algo que se movía rápidamente en los pasillos corrió detrás de esa sombra y vió a Pansy la alcanzo rápidamente y la metió a la fuerza al aula de Prefectos que estaba vacía en ese momento – dime que fue lo que oíste – draco la tenía apresada en la pared y la estaba lastimando

-Sueltame Draco me haces daño

-No hasta que me digas que demonios fue lo que oiste

-Todo Draco lo escuche todo – Draco estaba tan furioso que la tiro al primer sofa que vió

-No quiero que nadie se entere de esto me oyes – dijo amenazadoramente dándole la espalda

-No se lo contare a nadie te lo juro – ella se levanto y lo abrazo por la espalda – pero te pido que me lleves contigo – el giro bruscamente para verla a los ojos directamente

-No sabes ni lo que dices, te gustaría se una morfifaga estas segura, tienes el valor necesario para serlo

-No lo se draco lo único que se es que quiero estar contigo pase lo que pase y estés donde estés, te amo

-No vete, no quiero que te involucres en esto

-Por favor Draco no me pidas que me aleje de ti yo te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo – entonces Draco no pudo resistirse más y empezó a besarla, Draco sentía como si hubiera estado muriendo se de sed y llegara a un manantial, rápidamente las cosas se les fueron de las manos y la ropa empezó a escasear se recostaron en el sofá y se entregaron por primera vez el uno al otro se amaron con tal intensidad que al final ambos estaban llorando de felicidad

-Entonces estas segura

-Después de esto dudas de mi

-No ya nunca voy a dudar de ti, prepara tus cosas por que en la noche nos vamos – después de la muerte de Dumbledore ambos escaparon a la guarida del señor oscuro, fueron muy bien recibido y empezaron a recibir clases de conjuros prohibidos y esas cosas, Pansy rapidamente se convirtió en la favorita de Bellatrix y esta le enseño todo lo que sabía incluso el ser sanguinaria, los días estaba llenos de clases y misiones, pero las noches, las noches solo eran de los dos, a hurtadillas se escapaban de sus padres y se encontraban en su lugar secreto donde se dedicaban a amarse toda la noche.

-Porque no te dejas el pelo largo – le pregunto un día Draco a Pansy – me encantaría saber como te veras

-Y que tiene de malo el pelo corto

-No tiene nada de malo solo pienso que te verías más hermosa aun con el pelo largo

-Entonces cuando tengamos nuestro primer hijo me dejare crecer el pelo te lo prometo - todo era una rutina hasta el día que Draco se dio cuenta que había errado el camino, el día que Voldemort mato a su padre enfrente de el, en ese momento comprendió que estaba mal y busco a los de la orden al principio no querían confiar en el pero logro convencerlos, le pidieron que se fuera a vivir con ellos y acepto solo Harry y Ron lo miraban con desden y no confiaban en su repentino cambio se metían con el constantemente, la única que lo trataba bien era Ginny lo cual no les hacia mucha gracia a los antes mencionados, era muy diferente el ambiente que había en la orden a lo que estaba acostumbrado pero extrañaba a Pansy ya tenía un mes separado de ella así que a la primera oportunidad que tubo se cito con ella en un lugar donde nadie los pudiera hallar

-Pansy – en cuanto la vio aparecer la abrazo pero ella se mostraba fría – no sabes cuanto te he extrañado – y ahí en el callejón oscuro hicieron el amor como nunca tal parecía que ambos sospechaban que sería la ultima vez

-Draco dime de que se trata todo esto de que estas en la orden, es un plan para filtrarte o de que se trata

-No Pansy, no es ningún plan yo la verdad ya no soporto estar bajo las ordenes de Voldemort, me uní a la orden para ayudarles a acabar con el – en ese momento ella se aparto de el y se rio muy sarcásticamente

-Sabes tenía la esperanza de que esto fuera un plan, pero me doy cuenta de que en realidad eres un traidor

-Pansy he venido a pedirte que vengas conmigo quiero que te unas a la orden

-Se te hace muy facil pedirlo no

-Una vez me dijiste que me seguirías hasta el fin del mundo

-Si pero eso fue antes de convertirme en lo que soy, no sabes cuanto te odio Draco – antes de que Draco pudiera reaccionar ella le lanzo un crucio, uno tras otro Draco sabía que estaba a punto de morir, solo la intervención de Harry y de Ron evitaron lo que era una muerte segura, ella desapareció y Draco no la volvió a ver, durante un tiempo estuvo muy deprimido ya que no solo había perdido a su padre, también había perdido a la mujer que amaba, en la orden Ginny trataba de hacerlo reír siempre y los muchachos trataban de incluirlo mas en sus actividades, pero el día que Draco supo que era totalmente bien recibido fue cuando Hermione lo regaño por una cosa sin importancia y cuando recibió su primer suéter Weasley con una enorme "D" al frente, así que poco a poco se fue olvidando de su dolor y se dedico a vivir lo mejor posible que pudo después de que el señor oscuro fuera derrotado por Harry Draco pensó que Pansy sería apresada pero nunca la encontraron de hecho aun estaba en la lista de los buscados no había sabido nada de ella hasta que vio el expediente de Karina Ponspyr….

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

-Hedwing, lleva esta carta a tu amo – Draco llevo al ave a la ventana y se quedo contemplando la calle era un poco triste era muy difícil recordar el pasado, de pronto algo llamo su atención a lo lejos lo único que veía era una mujer de pelo negro hasta la cintura, por un momento creyó que estaba soñando pero no, estaba seguro de que era ella, rápidamente bajo de la habitación y la siguió iba sola y caminaba muy lento como si no tuviera prisa, atravesó la pequeña plaza y entro a un pequeño local "Florería Magia Oculta" si que se había esforzado, de todos los lugares en los que pensó que la encontraría nunca se imagino que sería en una florería (esta idea la tomo de un review; Favila Thyferra la verdad no me pude resistir a tu idea jajaja) la vio entrar y poner el anuncio de abierto, esa era su oportunidad para hablar frente a frente si tener a su hijo de por medio, silenciosamente Draco entro al pequeño local y puso el cartel de cerrado no quería interrupciones, camino tratando de no hacer ruido sabía que el efecto sorpresa sería su mejor aliado por si ella pensaba atacarlo trato de caminar lo mas silencioso posible pero sin querer piso una rama que estaba en el suelo tirada y crujió haciendo mucho ruido

-permítame un momento – la voz de Pansy llego desde la parte de atrás del local de una trastienda – ahora salgo – maldición pues ni modo era la hora de la verdad, la vio salir como era posible que estuviera aun más hermosa que antes el cabello negro tan largo le enmarcaba su rostro que ya no era tan pálido como antes pero al momento de que ella elevo la vista para ver a su posible cliente abrió los ojos por la impresión y dejo caer dos pequeñas macetas que traía en las manos – Draco…

-así es Pansy, he venido por ti, espero que no tengas muchos pendientes que hacer porque te vas a pasar el resto de tu vida en Azkcaban – Pansy se puso muy pálida y se desmayo, Gracias a los reflejos de Draco la pudo sostener antes de que cayera al suelo, la tomo en sus brazos y se encamino a la trastienda del local, no quería que la gente los viera por los ventanales, el cuartito estaba lleno de pociones que el conocía, y al final vio una colchoneta en el suelo que estaba ideada para dormir si te aburrías, Draco estaba seguro que era donde su hijo descansaba mientras su madre se dedicaba a trabajar la recostó con cuidado en la colchoneta y la observo, no pudo resistir la tentación de tocar su rostro solo quería recordar si su piel era tan suave como antes, toco la mejilla y no pudo evitar tocar sus labios cerrados sin mas y sin saber exactamente porque lo hacía la comenzó a besar dulcemente, ella empezó a responder al beso y Draco sintió como dos brazos le acariciaban la espalda, profundizo más el beso, era una sensación muy extraña, quería gritar y llorar al mismo tiempo había pasado tanto tiempo, había habido muchas mujeres en su vida pero nunca nada se comparaba a estar con Pansy, estaba perdiendo e control, no quería parar, la empezó a acariciar – Draco – ese pequeño susurro basto para que el volviera a la realidad maldición que demonios estaba haciendo, esa mujer era su enemiga, le había arrebatado a su hijo, se levanto rápidamente y le dio la espalda

-Donde esta - no tenía que decir más, sintió como se levantaba ella tambien

-Que… no se de que me hablas – no podia saberlo o si? Se pregunto Pansy

-No agotes mi paciencia bien sabes a que me refiero donde esta mi hijo Pansy y es mejor que no me mientas

-Yo no… - antes de que ella respondiera Draco la tomo bruscamente por los hombros y la sarandeo violentamente

-Eres una maldita perra, como pudiste hacerme esto yo te amaba, te amaba mas que a nada en el mundo y como me pagaste primero casi me matas y luego huyes con mi hijo y yo no me entero de su existencia has hoy, pero esto no se va a quedar así, te juro que te vas arrepentir

-Draco, por favor tienes que escucharme

-No en cuanto sepa donde esta mi hijo te voy a mandar a Azckaban de eso no tengas ninguna duda

-Draco, no me separes de mi hijo es lo unico que tengo – ella estaba llorando y sollozando muy fuerte, no se imaginaba la vida sin su hijo, prefería la muerte, Draco estaba muy fusioso y sin saber lo que hacia le pego tremendo bofetón que la tiro al suelo aunque el se arrepintió al ver que de su boca salía un fino hilo de sangre, estaba apunto de decirle unas cuantas cosas más cuando la puerta se abrio con mucho estrepito y una figura rubía entro en el cuartito al ver la escena ante si miro a Draco con un odio profundo

-Mom, qui passé (mama que pasa)

-nage mon enfant dejanos seuls (nada mi niño dejanos solos)

-celui qui est cet homme ? (quien es este hombre)

-que ni si quiera sabe hablar ingles – Draco dijo esto exasperado de escuchar a su propio hijo hablar en un idioma diferente al suyo

-claro que se hablar ingles señor y le estaba preguntando a ni madre quien demonios es usted – draco se sintió lastimado al oír hablar a su hijo con tanto odio y sin pensar le dijo

-asi que quieres saber quien soy yo

-Draco por favor no le digas nada aun

-Callate tu no tienes derecho a opinar nada

-Le prohíbo que le hable a mi madre de esa manera

-Pues si tanto te interesa saber quien soy yo te lo dire, mi nombre es Draco Malfoy y soy tu padre – se quedaron en silenció el niño abrió los ojos y miro a su madre como para que le dijera si lo que el extraño decía era verdad, a lo que Pansy llorosa solo atino a asentir con la cabeza, el niño empezó a negar con la cabeza llena de pelo rubio

-No, usted no puede ser mi padre, donde demonios estuvo todo este tiempo.

-Eso mejor pregúntaselo a tu madre yo no supe que existías hasta hace poco

-Creo que lo mas conveniente es que vayamos a mi casa a hablar Draco – Draco quería decirle lo que opinaba de su idea pero mejor se callo no quería seguir causándole una mala impresión al niño

-Esta bien vamos – tomo a Pansy fuertemente del brazo para que no se le ocurriera escapar salieron de la florería y la cerraron, se encaminaron a donde había un sitio de taxis, se subieron a uno – dile donde vives – el taxista escucho y rápidamente se puso en marcha, Draco iba en medio de los dos y todavía tenia a Pansy sujeta firmemente de la cintura mientras el pequeño Draco parecía estar pensando seriamente una cosa, Draco miro hacia Pansy y vio que tenia todavía sangre en la comisura de la boca, no sabia que era lo que lo había impulsado a pegarle pero ahora se sentía muy culpable de su comportamiento, saco un pañuelo desechable y le comenzó a limpiar ella estaba tan encamisada en si misma que se sorprendió por el contacto de el pero elevo la vista y se vieron directo a los ojos lo ojos negros de ella contra esos ojos frios como el acero, cuantas veces esos mismos ojos la habían visto con adoración, con amor, sin querer los ojos de Pansy se le llenaron de lagrimas y una se deslizo lentamente por la mejilla

-no llores Pansy guarda tus lagrimas para cuando estés en Azckaban - le dijo el fríamente - llegaron a la casa y al momento una vecina chismosa salio a recibirlos

-Karina, que hoy no piensas abrir la tienda – Draco le retorció el brazo por si se le ocurría hacer una estupidez

-No Felisa es que tengo una visita inesperada – la vecina vio a Draco e inmediatamente supo que ese hombre era el padre del pequeño Draco – hijo ve por favor con la Sra. Felisa en lo que yo arreglo unos cuantos problemas con tu… con… con tu Padre – le costaba tanto decirlo

-Pero mama, yo quiero oír – dijo el niño con la misma expresión que ponía su padre cuando quería algo

-Obedece, te mandare hablar cuando todo este bien

-Anda Draquito ven y te dare unas galletas

-De chocolate con nuez – y antes de que se dieran cuenta el niño estaba en la casa de la vecina

-Vamos a dentro a menos de que quieras que todo el mundo se entere de nuestros problemas – entraron a la casa a Draco le pareció que era un hogar no como su fría mansión, estaba llena de flores por donde las vieran de todos los tipos – nunca supe que te gustaba la herbologia

-Nunca preguntaste, quieres algo de tomar –

-No me trates con tanta cortesía – se dirigió a la sala y vio que esta tenía un gran ventanal que daba hacía la calle por donde estaban a la vista de todos los vecinos. – vamos a un lugar más intimo la llevo escaleras arriba y entro a una habitación la cual parecía ser el dormitorio de Pansy, cerro las cortinas e insonorizo el lugar, - ahora si te voy a dar el beneficio de la duda para que me expliques el porque me ocultaste la existencia de mi hijo

-No se por donde empezar

-Pues que te parece si lo haces por el principio

-Me entere del embarazo un mes después del día en que te ataque, como querías que me presentara frente a la orden para pedir verte, me hubieran matada antes incluso de que abriera la boca

-Esa no es una buena excusa pudiste haberte comunicado de mil maneras, podrías haber mandado una lechuza

-Y a que dirección, por si no lo sabes no tenía ni idea de donde demonios estaba la guarida de la orden

-Pero ha pasado mucho tiempo y nunca recibí una carta donde me dijeras que tenía un hijo

-Draco cuando me di cuenta de que estaba embarazada, hui de voldemort, yo sabía que mi hijo no debía nacer en ese medio, y me escape

-Todo esto es tu culpa, porque no quisiste unirte a la orden cuando te lo pedi

-Eres un maldito egoísta, siempre lo fuiste, cuando estabamos juntos todo era como a ti te gustaba nunca pediste mi opinión para nada,

-Y si eras tan infeliz porque me seguiste, si todo había terminado entre nosotros antes

-Porque te amaba, te amaba mas que a mi vida, por eso te segui y me hice mortifaga solo por ti, yo detestaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con Voldemort, odiaba ser mortifaga y solo lo hice porque sabia que era la única forma de que estaríamos juntos, cada día que pasaba en compañía de esos idiotas una parte de mi alma moría

-Nunca me dijiste nada Pansy y entonces si así eran las cosas porque preferiste quedarte en ese lugar y no seguirme

-Draco cuando supe que te habías escapado después de la muerte de tu padre, pensé lo peor y el día que te vi tenía la esperanza de que volvieras conmigo, pero me saliste con que de repente eras bueno y querías que yo fuera buena, como Draco, como ser buena después de haber matado tanta gente, como querías que así como así olvidara todo el daño que había hecho – Pansy gritaba sollozando – en ese momento te odie tanto que lo único en lo que pude pensar fue en matarte, no era justo ahora tu olvidaras todo el asunto como si nada hubiera pasado

-No debimos haber estado juntos nunca – se lamento Draco – lo único que hice fue arruinar tu vida, quizá si no hubiéramos sido novios no te hubieras convertido en mortifaga

-Pero yo no me arrepiento de haber estado contigo Draco, me diste el mejor regalo que alguien puede recibir, tener a tu hijo fue lo que me salvo de ese mundo podrido en el que vivía

-Si Pansy por lo menos tu tuviste a nuestro hijo - La voz de Draco era muy triste – y yo solo me tube que conformar con recuerdos, porque a pesar de todo yo nunca deje de amarte

-Yo … yo tampoco deje de amarte nunca, como hacerlo si Draco es tu vivo reflejo – Draco se acerco a ella y la miro acaso importaba el pasado, no se merecían ambos ser felices, ambos lloraban, la podría perdonar, se había perdido 8 años de la vida de su hijo pero por delante había muchos años por vivir, le toco el cabello con reverencia

-Porque llevas el cabello tan largo

-Porque un día te prometí que el día que naciera nuestro primer hijo no lo cortaría más – y entonces ya no hubo mas palabras Draco la beso y estrecho contra su cuerpo que importaba el pasado como dijo Harry en su carta se merecían ambos una segunda oportunidad, formarían una familia y por fin el sería feliz de nuevo, ambos estaban desesperados por tocarse era como si despues de tanto caminar por fin llegaras a la meta se desvistieron y cayeron juntos en la cama que fue testigo de ese apasionado reencuentro, cuando terminaron Draco la abrazo

-Crees que a Draco jr. Le gustara vivir en Inglaterra

-Pero de que me hablas – dijo ella esperanzada

-Pues de que nos vamos a casar, tonta no creas que te voy a dejar escapar otra vez, te extrañe tanto durante estos años que no quiero estar un solo segundo más sin ti

-Draco, perdóname creo que fui muy injusta contigo al ocultarte lo del niño no se lo merecían ni el ni tu

-Ya no te preocupes por eso el pasado no importa, en cuanto tiempo crees que estarás lista para mudarte a Inglaterra

-Pues una semana

-Entonces voy a pedir vacaciones para ayudarte y que todo se haga mas rápido

-Draco pero recuerda que yo fui una mortifaga, no crees que aun me esten buscando

-Pero a ti se te olvida que tu eres Karina Ponspyr, ella solo tiene un delito menor por usar magia en su beneficio con los muggles, y hablando de eso que es lo que haces en tu beneficio

-Pues uso una poción especial para que tarden mas en marchitarse las flores

-Bueno no creo que eso no se pueda olvidar con el pago de un multa y a demás como mi esposa ni siquiera aparecerá en tu registro

-Pero como van a reaccionar tus amigos, no creo que me reciban con los brazos abiertos, tu sabes por lo de antes

-Ya deja el pasado en el pasado, ellos son buenas personas y no habrá ningún problema, te van a adorar, además les encantan los niños, pero porque lloras tan malo es lo que te pido

-No es que lloro de felicidad, nunca pensé que volveríamos a estar juntos creo que estoy soñando

-No no estas soñando, nunca voy a dejarte ir de nuevo me oyes, te extrañe tanto, nunca ninguna mujer pudo ocupar tu lugar en mi corazón, quizá en el fondo sabia que volveríamos a estar juntos

-Yo también te amo, perdóname por todo Draco, por ocultarte lo del niño

-Hablando del niño, vamos por el quiero conocerlo mejor y tratar de explicarle las cosas

-Esta bien vamos

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Ya en la noche Draco veía a su hijo y a su futura esposa mientras cenaban estaba tan feliz por todo lo que había pasado, había estado con su hijo todo el día hablando conociéndolo, el pequeño Draco lo había aceptado sin ningún problema era un niño muy despierto y encantador, no cambiaria nada en el además de que estaba encantado de vivir en Inglaterra porque así podría ir a Howarts, Draco llevo al niño a la cama y le estuvo platicando de la familia Weasley y que tendría muchos primos para poder jugar con ellos, ya que formaría parte de una gran familia, el estaba feliz porque hasta ahora el unico familiar que tenía era su mama, cuando de durmió en niño Draco fue a la habitación de Pansy y la vio en bata cepillando su largo cabello

-Pansy, te quería preguntar si me puedo quedar contigo a pasar la noche – ella le sonrío

-claro que si, desde ahora en adelante pasaremos todas las noches juntos, te amo – se empezaron a besar

-espera antes que nada debo de enviar una carta, tienes lechuza

-si, esta en el jardin deja la llamo en lo que escribes

-gracias – Draco escribió la carta rápidamente y la entregó a la lechuza – llevala a Harry Potter, y ahora si en que estabamos – tomo a PAnsy de la cintura y la volvió a besarla hasta que todo lo demás no importo……..

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

al día siguiente en Inglaterra

Harry dormía placidamente abrazado a Ginny cuando escucho un ruido en la ventana se levanto un poco y se puso los lentes, ahí había una lechuza desconocida para el que le traía una carta, Harry tomo la carta, le dio un dulce a la lechuza la cual inmediatamente se fue, Harry empezó a leer la carta

_Harry _

_Hola espero que todo este bien por alla, aquí todo salió de maravilla creo que tenías razón, todos nos merecemos una segunda oportunidad y yo voy a tomarla, aunque lo quise ocultar no pude yo amo a esa mujer y voy a tratar de hacerla feliz el resto de tiempo que me quede de vida, mi hijo es encantador no cambiaria nada en el pero no te preocupes que en una semana lo conocerás, ya que me voy a casar, igual la boda doble se hace triple como vez, te quiero pedir un Gran favor, quiero que desaparezcas el expediente de Karina Ponspyr, se que no va a ser facil pero tu lo puedes hacer todo o acaso no eres San Potter espero que si lo puedas hacer ya que de eso depende mi felicidad, salúdame a Ginny y dile que les agradezco a ella y a ti la amistad que me han dado durante estos años y te dejo porque tengo algo muy importante que hacer en estos momentos, ya sabras a que me refiero._

_Tu amigo que te estima Draco Malfoy _

A Harry le dio mucho gusto lo que Draco le contaba, nadie más que el se merecía ser feliz, y mañana mismo el expediente iba a desaparecer de eso no había ninguna duda, aprovecharía los beneficios de ser Harry Potter, se sentó en la cama y contemplo a Ginny dormía, estaba tan agradecido con la vida de haberse dado cuenta a tiempo que ella era la mujer de si vida, le acaricio la mejilla y ella se despertó

-Hola – dijo con la voz suave por el sueño

-Hola pequeña, como te sientes – ella se estiro un poco y bostezo, harry no podía creer lo hermosa que era

-Bien, que pasa porque estas despierto

-Pues te tengo una gran noticia, la boda va a ser triple Draco se va a casar – Ginny se levanto y se abrazo a Harry riendo

-Que gusto, me alegra que sea feliz, - un ruido interrumpió la conversación el estomago de Ginny reclamaba comida – ups creo que tengo hambre

-No se preocupe mi princesa por eso su fiel siervo le preparara algo de comer - Ginny lo tomo por la cara y lo beso como siempre pasaba las cosas empezaban a salirse de control – bueno creo que podemos desayunar en un rato más……………

PROXIMO CAPITULO GRAN FINAL

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

_Hola, pues me tarde pero la verdad me costaba un poco de trabajo lo de Francia gracias por todos sus reviews que ahora si voy a contestar:_

_Jennweasley: gracias por tu opinión aunque honestamente siento que no es la mejor historia pero me defiendo, espero que te siga gustando ya que nos acercamos al final_

_BiAnK rAdClIfFe: gracias opinar que es uno de los mejores H&G que has leído me da gusto que te lo hayas leído de un tiron_

_Dlu: gracias saludos_

_Ginalara: pues Harry y Ginny también son mi pareja favorita entre todas y aunque quiero escribir sobre otra pareja como que de repente no se me ocurre nada y pienso en Harry y Ginny, espero que te haya gustado la historia de Draco _

_Eli.Girl: si es triste saber que ya quedan solo un capitulo mas y se acaba la historia pero ya tengo la idea de uno nuevo, ojala te guste este capitulo._

_Klass2008: pues si definitivamente se merecía el perdón, todos nos lo merecemos y mira que lo digo por experiencia propia._

_Shezid: mira como olvidamos las mujeres, ya nadie se acuerda de todo lo que Harry hizo sufrir a Ginny jajaja, oye que piensas me anote mas puntos con la boda triple._

_CrazySieremBlack: creo que los gemelos fueron un toque genial para quitarle un poco de tensión al momento y espero que te guste el nuevo fic cuando lo empieze_

_Jamesandmolly: si pobre Harry nadie quería estar en sus zapatos en ese momento mira que tener que confesar delante de todos que el era el padre del niño jajaja._

_Amortentia659: gracias a ti por también dejar un review en mi fic y sigo opinando que me gusto mucho el tuyo aunque esta triste, se que me tarde un poco en actualizar pero no tenía tiempo, otra cosa hay que empezar a juntar firmas o bombardear el mail de el autor de Años universitarios no es justo que lo haya dejado en lo mero bueno._

_Emy hp: se que me pase con los achaques pero es que la pobre Ginny había estado bajo mucha presión y eso pues casi la mata y ya ves no le salio a harry tan mal eso de enfrentarse a los Weasley afortunadamente no salio muerto_

_HerRonGinHArry: claro que no podia faltar lo de Draco se lo merecia creo que ha sido el mejor hombre de esta historia tan lindo y tan tierno ahhhhhhhh bueno gracias_

_Favila Thyferra: wau creo que fue el review mas largo que he recibido hasta el momento que barbara oye y no pude evitar tomar la idea de la floreria, después de leerlo no me lo pude sacar de la cabezay tu si que tienes memoria y te acuerdas se como nos hizo sufrir Harry y no importa que te aparezcas hasta el capitulo 14 por ahí dicen que mas vale tarde que nunca y no te preocupes por Pansy que ¿Cuál Pansy? Digo por Karina que ella no tiene nada que ver con los mortifagos y el que piense lo contrario se va a tener que enfrentar a Draco y sus amigos jejeje._

_Policp Malfoy : pues espero que si te haya gustado lo de Draco y si lo va a traer a Inglaterra a que forme parte de una gran familia._

_Medea Circe: pues ahí lo tienes todo lo que paso en Francia Draco se merecia ser feliz mas que nadie y a pesar de todo yo pienso que ella es una buena mujer que se vio arrastrada por la situación._

_Elianita: hola espero que no te haya disgustado que si le dedicara el capitulo completo a Draco pero fueron muchas las personas que me lo pidieron, de cualquier manera los hice que estuvieran presentes para que nadie olvide que la historia gira entorno a ellos._

_Vivi G Weasley: 1.2.3. respira tranquila. Pues si aquí esta lo de Francia y espero que haya una buena respuesta a todas tus preguntas y otra cosa espero que haya quedado muy claro que Pansy fue Mortifaga solo para estar con Draco, que por si ella hubiera sido nunca hubiera pasado._

_Anni-bella3: pues quiza si se merecia mas de un capitulo pero la verdad como que igual la historia para mi punto de vista esta bien con un solo capitulo, espero que te haya gustado y afortunadamente Ginny no quedo viuda antes de la boda._

_sabrinaEvans: que te pareció por fin Draco esta feliz y enamorado, nunca se me paso por la cabeza dejarlo solo no se lo merecia tan lindo el que hizo de cupido para muchos se merecia amor._

_RosAngels: sabes a mi tambien me ha pasado antes de tener este fic tenia uno sobre una profecia con el bebe de Ginny y Harry y un dia leyendo zaz que me encuentro la misma idea casi todo igual cuacuacuacua y pues decidi mejor no seguir e inventarme lo mas original que se me pudiera ocurrir jejeje, aunque estoy intrigada que exactamente es lo que ibas a poner en tu fic._

_Erin Mond Licht: si todos odiamos a Cho y no te preocupe sque esa bieja ya nonca va a salir en mi fic, que te parece que Draco ya encontro tambien a su pareja esta bien no._

_Gaby17: gracias por leer mi fic y pues creo que todas tus preguntas estan contestadas, hijole que pena que conteste hasta hoy pero antes no había tenido tiempo jejeje espero que te siga gustando._

_Rosycarmen: claro que es un H&G yo la unica manera de que puedo concebir que Harry o Ginny acaben con otra persona es que uno de los dos este muerto de otra manera no, aunque me gustan mucho los D&G y lo que si detesto son los H&H wuacala casi me parece como si fuera incesto jejeje._

_Lyls de Potter 4ever: si que es super sexi este Harry tanto que las mujeres no se le pueden resistir, pero a pesar de lo timido que es ahora (en los Libros) yo se que se va a convertir en el hombre mas sexi del mundo._

_Ufff como que me había tardado en contestar, bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y si estoy apunto de cerrar el telón, el proximo capitulo el final pero tambien voy a poner un epilogo donde cuente la historia 20 años despues para ver como esta todo Ok, bueno los dejo nos leemos bye, que esten bien y sepan que todos merecemos segundas oportunidades._

-


	17. EL FIN

Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a JK Rowling

CAPITULO 17 Y VIVIERON FELICES PARA SIEMPRE

-Pásame la mermelada Harry - ya por fin después de mucho tiempo (mas de lo que pensaban) estaban desayunando – hay se me pasaron muy rápido estos días y pensar que ya mañana tengo que ir a trabajar

-Si ya mañana tienes que ir a trabajar

-La verdad no se como se las arreglo mi papa sin mi es tan distraído el pobre, aunque creo que de igual manera debe ir buscando un reemplazo, ya sabes para cuando nazca Lily – Ginny se toco el vientre con dulzura y Harry sintió como se le ensanchaba el corazón de amor, si supiera la pequeña Lily cuanto la amaban aun sin conocerla – a demás mi casa a de estar hecha un desastre

-Ginny – la interrumpió Harry – estaba pensando que si no te gustaría quedarte a vivir aquí conmigo – Ginny le sonrío

-Claro que me gustaría quedarme aquí, pero tu departamento es tan de hombre soltero, desde la fachada hasta los muebles

-Pero igual el tuyo es como que muy femenino, no me sentiría muy a gusto ahí, por lo que había pensado que te vengas a vivir aquí conmigo y antes de la boda busquemos nuestro hogar y el de nuestros hijos

-Hay Harry – dijo Ginny con lagrimas en los ojos (ya saben como son las embarazadas de sentimentales) – claro que quiero vivir contigo y buscar nuestro futuro hogar nada me hará más feliz que eso

-Esta bien entonces deja traigo el profeta para checar que hay en oferta – Harry se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió para recoger el periódico del suelo – aquí esta deja checo la sección de bienes raices – sentado justo en frente de ella Harry abrió el periódico por la mitad que era donde se encontraba la sección que quería consultar, estaba viendo las ofertas cuando noto que Ginny se ponía muy seria – que pasa cariño

-Checa la primera plana – fue lo único que dijo Ginny, Harry checo lo que decía la primera plana, en primer lugar lo que llamo su atención fue la fotografía que abarcaba la mitad de la plana en donde aparecían los dos saliendo del hospital hace tres días y despues el titulo " EL MAGO QUE VENCIO AL LORD OSCURO ATRAPADO POR LA TRETA MAS ANTIGUA DEL MUNDO", Harry sintió que ardía de furia y se dispuso a leer la nota

_Lo que son las cosas, el mago que podríamos considerar el más poderoso de todos los tiempos se ha dejado atrapar, si hablamos del que hasta hace poco tiempo era considerado el soltero más codiciado del mundo mágico Harry Potter uno de los mas prometedores aurores de nuestros tiempos y muy posiblemente ministro de magia en el futuro se ha dejado atrapar por la más pequeña de los Weasley y con la trampa más vieja de todos los tiempos pues si señores, la Srita. Weasley esta embarazada, no entendemos a ciencia cierta que fue lo que paso porque esta inusual pareja hasta hace poco eran simplemente amigos y a la señorita Weasley se le había visto muy bien acompañada por el segundo soltero más codiciado del mundo mágico Draco Malfoy y hasta hay testigos de que declararon ser novios, por ahí corren los rumores de una próxima y apresurada boda pero lo cual nos deja una pregunta ¿Cuáles son los verdaderos motivos por los cuales se casa Harry Potter, estará enamorado o simplemente es el compromiso lo que lo motiva? Atte. Rita Skeeter _

-Maldita vieja chismosa – Harry arrugo el periódico y lo tiro lo más lejos que pudo y miro a Ginny que tenía la mirada baja como si quisiera encontrar algo en el plato – Ginny cariño no tienes que hacer caso de estas estupideces

-Pero la Harry eso es lo que la gente piensa, me imagino que han de creer que te embruje o que te di una poción para llevarte a la cama

-No nos debe importar lo que la gente piense, aquí lo que importa es que nos amamos y que quede bien claro que si no estuvieras embarazada de cualquier manera me casaría contigo Te Amo Ginny

-No se si lo digas enserio o solo para que yo me sienta mejor

-Claro que lo digo enserio, estoy total y completamente enamorado de ti, si no porque me encelaba cada que Draco se te acercaba o por que te fui a buscar al bar cuando estabas con Michael Corner o porque me puse como loco cuando anunciaste a tu familia que eras novia de Draco, Te amo Ginny en verdad creo que he sido un estupido que no se daba cuenta de que el amor de su vida se encontraba en sus propias narices

-Yo tambien te amo Harry siempre lo he hecho, solo que no me gusta la idea de que te sientas forzado

-No tienes nada que temer no me siento forzado, me siento el hombre mas feliz del mundo por compartir mi vida contigo y Lily y con los hijos que vengan, quiero estar el resto de mi vida contigo

-Harry te amo – Ginny se abrazo a Harry que inmediatamente la beso y sin importar que estaban en el comedor y sin importar que los platos se estaban cayendo al suelo y que se estaban llenando de mermelada ahí justo sobre la mesa se demostraron su amor….

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Una semana despues

-oye papa y como es Inglaterra – la voz del pequeño Draco se escucho sobre el ruido del ferry donde viajaban los tres para llegar a Inglaterra – es mas bonito que Francia

-Pues siendo sincero te aseguro que Francia es más bonito, pero la gente de Inglaterra y mas los Weasley hacen que eso no importe

-Y quien son esos Weasley papa – pregunto el niño extrañado

-Mira pues ellos son mi familia – era raro decirlo pero eso eran exactamente los Weasley su familia – esta la Sra. Molly y Arthur que son los padres de mis amigos y serán como tus abuelos y también esta mi madre que aunque casi no convive con nosotros le encantara saber que tiene un nieto encantador

-En serio yo nunca he tenido abuelos

-Si y no solo eso, también tendrás muchos tíos y muchos pero muchos primos con quienes jugar, va a ver que te va a encantar

-Que raro hasta hace una semana la única familia que tenía era mi mama y ahora tengo abuelos, primos y tíos

-Pues en media hora vas a conocer a algunos de ellos y te aseguro que te van a querer mucho – Draco miro a Pansy que estaba muy tensa a tu lado – amor no te preocupes

-Como quieres que no lo haga, después de todo no se como me van a recibir no ha de ser facil para ellos recibir una ex mortifaga en su familia

-Pero Karina – habían quedado que era mejor llamarla por su nuevo nombre – el pasado esta en el pasado, ahora solo importa el presente y el futuro y ellos son buenas personas

-Si pero no quisiera que tengas que elegir entre ellos y yo

-No abra necesidad, creeme, deja de preocuparte y pon tu mejor sonrisa que estamos a punto de llegar – Draco le dio un suave beso en los labios y le apretó la mano – Te amo y nada ni nadie va a cambiar eso Karina

-Estoy tan agradecida con la vida por estar de nuevo contigo pense que la felicidad no era para mi

-Pues al que tenemos que agradecer más es a Harry ya que si el no me hubiera pasado tu caso no te habría encontrado

-Y porque te dio mi caso

-Pues porque me quería alejar de su novia – Karina lo miro extrañada y un poco enojada

-Que significa exactamente eso – Draco soltó una carcajada y le contó como habían fingido el y Ginny un noviazgo para darle celos a Harry – y como ves le funciono muy bien están a punto de casarse y ya esperan su primer hijo, no hay porque ponerse celosa

-Si yo no estaba celosa – dijo Karina fingiendo indiferencia – nadie te pidió que fueras un santo

-No te niego que hubo mujeres en mi vida, pero ninguna significo nada, yo solo te he amado a ti y eso será siempre – Draco miro hacia el puerto que estaba cada vez mas cerca – vamos por nuestras maletas que estamos a punto de llegar – el Ferry se acerco al muelle y antes de ver nada una masa de pelo pelirrojo se le acerco

-Draco – Ginny se emociono tanto al ver bajar a su amigo que o se resistió y corrió a su encuentro

-Pero no los puedo dejar solos ni un momento – la voz de Harry se escucho divertida, separo a Ginny de los brazos de su amigo para abrazar el a Draco – como estas amigo me alegra que ya este aquí

-A mi también – voltio hacia atrás donde estaban Karina y el pequeño Draco – ellos son mis amigos Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley, ella es Karina mi futura esposa – antes de que otra cosa pasara Ginny se arrojo a los brazos de Karina y la abrazo

-Que gusto que estés aquí – le dijo Ginny a una sorprendida mujer – mas te vale que hagas feliz a Draco porque si no te las vas a ver conmigo – después se dirigió al pequeño Draco que la miraba un poco apenado – y tu ven dale un abrazo a tu tía Ginny mira que guapo que estas igualito a tu padre

-Tu también eres muy bonita y tu pelo es rojo, es muy bonito

-Pero que galante muchachito – Ginny le sonrió y le acaricio el pelo y el niño la miro con adoración

-Cariño creo que acabas de hacer una nueva conquista – intervino Harry divertido por la situación, miro a Karina – es un gusto tenerte entre nosotros espero que seas muy feliz en nuestra familia – ya también le dio un abrazo

-Tu eres Harry Potter – dijo el niño mirándolo muy sorprendido Harry acostumbrado a la impresión que causaba en los niños le miro divertido

-Si yo soy Harry Potter – el niño lo miro de arriba abajo para decir

-Pense que serías más alto – la risa de todos menos Harry se escucho en la estación del ferry

-Hay pero que niño tan encantador si se parece todito a su padre – dijo Harry con la sonrisa forzada – pues vamonos creo que en la madriguera nos están esperando

-La madriguera, que es eso – pregunto Draco jr.

-Pues es la casa de mis padres

-Y porque la llaman así –

-Pues es una larga historia que te contare en el camino – Ginny tomo al niño de la mano y empezaron a caminar mientras atrás los seguian, llegaron a la madriguera por la red flu y Draco se sorprendío de ver tanta gente esperando recibirlos estaban todos los hermanos de Ginny con sus respectivas familias a excepción de Ron y Hermione y por supuesto los señores Weasley

-Draco querido – la señora Weasley lo abrazo que gusto que estes aquí y tan bien acompañado – tomo a Karina de las manos y la beso en cada mejilla – bienvenida a casa querida

-Gra…gracias sra. Weasley

-Hay por favor llámame Molly

-Usted es la señora Molly Weasley – pregunto el pequeño niño rubio llamando la atención de Molly

-Si querido y tu debes de ser Draco

-Si, entonces usted va a ser mi abuela, mi papa me lo dijo en el camino

-Pues si para mi será un gran honor ser tu abuela ven dame un abrazo – la Sra. Weasley tomo al niño como si fuera en realidad otro de sus nietos lo beso - anda ve a conocer a tus nuevos primos – El niño salio corriendo a jugar con un montón de pelirrojos que estaban en el jardin – Es un niño maravilloso Draco

-Si Molly, todo gracias a la buena educación que le dio su madre – sonrío abrazando a Karina que se sonrojo con ternura – si le habrán comentado que se une una pareja mas ala boda verdad

-Oh si no te preocupes por eso de hecho ya hemos empezado con los planes de la boda, que va a ser aquí en la Madriguera

-Gracias Molly, la verdad no me imagino un lugar mejor para casarme – Dijo Draco

-Pero creo que nos vamos a pasar un mes dezgomizando el jardín Draco – Bromeo Harry – por cierto donde están Ron y Hermione

-No lo se querido – Respondió la señora Weasley – deberian haber llegado hace casi una hora

-No te preocupes mama – intervino Ginny – han de estar muy entretenidos haciendo sus cosas

-Ginevra Weasley, que quieres decir con ese comentario – la interrumpió una melena castaña muy alborotada

-He¡¡ nada Hermione, jaja ya sabes

-Que es lo que se Ginny – Ginny no hallaba donde meter la cabeza y no sabia como evitar el regaño de su amiga

-He y a todo esto porque no habían llegado – intervino Harry salvando a Ginny de un posible regaño

-Pues les tenemos una excelente noticia – dijo Ron muy sonriente – nosotros también vamos a tener un bebe

-Hermione felicidades – la abrazo Ginny – ya me imagino a las dos como pelotas pero juntas

-Pues fue un poco inesperado pero Ron y yo estamos muy felices

-Otro nieto que felicidad aunque no me agrada mucho eso de que se embaracen antes de la boda – la Sra. Weasley quiso poner cara de enojada pero su felicidad era muy evidente – espero sea un niño con eso de que Ginny va a tener niña – Hermione rió por las ocurrencias de su futura suegra y entonces algo llamo su atención a un lado de Draco con una cara de inseguridad estaba Pansy ahora Karina

-He Hola Karina, como estas – Hermione sin poder evitarlo recordo todas las ocasiones en las que se habían enfrentado pero supo que todo eso había quedado atrás

-Bien, gracias

-Bueno ahora que estamos las tres juntas hay que afinar los detalles de la boda – dijo Ginny – todavía nos falta ver lo de las flores

-Por eso no te preocupes Ginny – dijo timidamente Karina – yo tenia mi propia tienda de flores en Francia creo que se algo del tema

-Perfecto una cosa menos de que preocuparnos – Ginny se quedo pensativa – bueno eso solo nos deja con escoger los vestidos

-A si yo traje algunas revistas de vestidos de novia para que escojamos – dijo Hermione emocionada como toda novia

-Entonces vamos a mi antigua recamara para verlos – Ginny tomo del brazo a Karina que no se había querido separar de Draco – vamos Karina – ella sonrió y se dejo llevar las chicas desaparecieron por las escaleras dejando a tres guapos hombres solos

-No te pongas nervioso Draco va a estar bien – le dijo un Harry muy sonriente

-Lo que pasa es que me da miedo que la vaya a asustar Ginny

-Si mira que mi hermana puede ser implacable

-Dímelo a mi Ron, mira que me la he pasado viendo casas toda la semana y no hemos encontrado una que le guste a tu hermana, que si la zona no es muy buena, o que si las escaleras estan muy peligrosas

-Pues por lo menos yo no tengo ese problema – Dijo Draco complacido – la mansión Mansión Malfoy es todo lo que una mujer puede desear no crees

-Pues si le gustan los congeladores si – dijo Ron – yo y Hermione ya encontramos una casa que nos queda cerca del trabajo y es muy bonita

-Claro Ron, pero tu tienes la suerte de que Hermione tiene los pies en la tierra y que es muy practica, porque donde esta tu hermana – Ron lo miro divertido y le dijo

-Sabes en la zona donde esta mi casa hay muchas casa muy bonitas deberías verlas a ver si a Ginny le gusta alguna

-Bueno y hay que buscar a nuestras mujeres antes de que se la pasen todo el día pensando en el vestido….

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Dos semanas después…….

La madriguera era un hervidero de actividad ya que hoy se celebraba un gran evento una hermosa boda triple, todas las cosas estaban listas, y lo invitados estaban llegando, en la antigua habitación de Ginny tres mujeres esperaban nerviosas el gran momento, Ginny se miro al espejo y lo que vio le gusto su vestido era hermoso muy romántico, empezaba en un ajustado corsé atado en la espalda por una cinta le cual era blanco con un fino bordado dorado, despues una vaporosa falda cubierta con tul su cabello estaba semirecogido y caía liso por su espalda cubriendo sus hombros, Hermione en cambio había elegido un vestido mas moderno con corte strapless y la falda caia libremente hasta el suelo sus indomables rizos estaba sujetos por un hermoso peinado el cual le dejaba unos cuantos mechones adornando su cara, Karina quiso ser mas discreta y usaba un sencillo vestido blanco el cual hacia un enorme contraste con su pelo negro el cual caía completamente suelto, Ginny apenas podía creer lo rápido que se le habían pasado esos días por fin después de tanto buscar Harry y ella habían encontrado una hermosa casa cerca de donde Ron Y Hermione vivían y todo estaba saliendo de lo mas normal

-Ya estan Listas – pregunto la Sra. Weasley fuera de la habitación –

-Pasa mama – invito Ginny y la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a una muy arreglada Sra. Weasley

-Pero si se ven preciosas las tres, es un sueño hecho realidad – estaba al borde de las Lagrimas – Karina espero que seas muy feliz con Draco pues ambos se lo merecen por todo lo que han sufrido en estos años

-No me cabe duda que seré muy feliz Molly – respondió Karina la cual estaba sorprendida de la facilidad con la que los Weasley la habían acogido en su familia a pesar de todo lo que había pasado antes

-Hermione – siguió Molly - créeme que no podría haber elegido a alguien mejor para mijo que tu, el siempre te ha amado pero era muy tonto y cobarde para afrontar tus sentimientos

-Yo también lo he amado siempre, solo que me costaba trabajo decirlo – y gracias a Dios se le había salido en el mejor momento pensó Hermione

-Y tu hija, no se que decirte, tu mas grande sueño se esta haciendo realidad toda la vida has amado a Harry y el es como un hijo mas para mi creo que no podía haber sido de otra manera

-Mama, pellízcame porque creo que en cualquier momento me voy a despertar de este hermoso sueño

-Chicas – entro el señor Weasley- creo que ya es hora de bajar, porque los novios se están impacientando

-Esta bien papa - todos bajaron a la puerta que daba al jardin donde el padre de Hermione estaba esperando

-Hija estas preciosa – el padre de Hermione la miraba con un gran orgullo y admiración

-Gracias papa – dijo Hermione quien tomo el brazo de su padre y se dispuso a caminar por el pasillo, el señor Weasley tomo a Ginny de un brazo y a Karina de otro

-Gracias señor Weasley por ser usted quien me entregue – dijo Karina muy conmovida

-No hay que agradecer nada, además es lo menos que puedo hacer por la madre de mi nieto –

-Gracias por aceptar a mi hijo y quererlo como si fuera en realidad su nieto

-En un niño encantador, y además no solo la sangre es la que hace a las familias también los lazos fraternales nos unen

-Papa creo que me voy a desmayar – dijo Ginny muy pálida

-Vamos hija que no es lo que has querido siempre, aun recuerdo como tenias un montón se pergaminos rayados con "Harry potter", y "Sra. Potter" y "Ginevra Molly Potter"

-Hay papa por favor no me avergüences – llegaron las novias al altar donde unos guapos hombres las esperaban, los tres traían puesto el tradicional traje de novio y los tres se veían guapisimos, aunque Karina pensaba que el mas guapo era Draco y Hermione pensaba que el mas guapo era Ron y por supuesto Ginny pensaba que el más guapo era Harry (N/A: yo tambien pienso que el mas guapo es Harry jajaja) las tres parejas quedaron de frente

-Queridos brujos y brujas estamos reunidos en este lugar para ser testigos de la unión de estas tres parejas las cuales el día de hoy han decidido unir sus vidas para siempre – fueron las palabras del Ministro de Magia que era el encargado de llevar acabo la ceremonia – antes de seguir con nuestra ceremonia les pido que si alguien tiene una objeción para que esta boda se lleve acabo que hable ahora o que calle para siempre….

-NOOOOOOOO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ - un fuerte grito se escucho proveniente de una mujer que se levanto de su silla, todos estaban sorprendidos ya que nadie entendía porque Angelina Weasley quería impedir la boda

-Cariño creo que no es el mejor momento para que aceptes que estas enamorada de Harry, Ron o Draco – le dijo Fred riendo

-No seas Idiota se me acaba de reventar la fuente ya va a nacer el bebe – dijo ella doblandose del dolor

-He pues creo que nos vamos a perder la boda ustedes sigan en lo suyo que nosotros trataremos de regresar lo antes posible – Fred y Angelina desaparecieron dejando a todos un poco preocupados pero bueno la ceremonia tenía que continuar

-Bueno ya viendo que no hay ningún impedimento para que esta boda se lleve acabo empezaremos con los votos – los primeros que dijeron sus votos matrimoniales fueron Draco y Pan…digo Karina

-Karina, durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos separados a mi alma le falta algo yo no sabia que era pero ahora se que eso que me faltaba en mi vida eras tu, Te amo doy gracias a la vida que logro unirnos de nuevo porque sin ti nunca hubiera sido feliz

-Draco, desde el día en que te perdí mi vida no volvió a ser la misma aunque me consolaba con tener a nuestro hijo el cual era el vivo recuerdo del amor que nunca deje de sentir por ti, cuando nos reencontramos pensé que no me ibas a perdonar haberte ocultado lo de nuestro hijo, pero afortunadamente me perdonaste y ahora te prometo que te voy a hacer el hombre mas feliz del mundo durante todos los días de mi vida

-Muy bien chicos muy emotivo – dijo el ministro – ahora la pareja que sigue – Ron empezó a Hablar

-Hermione recuerdo la primera vez que te vi hace ya 16 años, estabas ahí en la puerta del vagón mirándome como si yo fuera una cucaracha y yo solo veía a una melena alborotada, no se exactamente cuando me empecé a enamorar de ti creo que fue durante nuestros años en la escuela pero fui muy tonto y tenia miedo de que algo no funcionara entre nosotros y te perdiera definitivamente, pero ahora se que nuestro amor lo hubiera vencido todo y estoy muy arrepentido de no haber hecho esto hace años Te amo y espero ser el hombre que mereces

-Ron, aunque siempre te estaba regañando de todo la verdad siempre sentí algo especial por ti solo que tenía miedo de que tu no sintieras lo mismo creo que ambos fuimos muy tontos pero ahora que estamos juntos se que esto no podría haber sido de otra manera que tu eres el hombre de mi vida y se que te amo y que siempre te amare

-Esto es muy emotivo - dijo el ministro con lagrimas en los ojos – ya los ultimo por favor

-Ginny, que te puedo decir, que Te amo y que aunque me tarde bastante tiempo en darme cuenta te doy gracias por haber tenido la paciencia de esperarme, eres lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida, eres el complemento de mi propia alma, creo que siempre te he amado solo que estabas siempre ahí que nunca pensé que cambiaria y cuando pensé que te perdería fue como si alguien me echara una cubeta de agua fria en la cara y me di cuenta de que eres la persona mas importante para mi nunca dudes de que te amo ya que es tan cierto como el hecho que siempre sale el sol

-Harry, yo siempre te he amado desde que tengo uso de razón, nunca hubiera podido ser feliz con alguien que no fueras tu, eres todo lo que siempre soñé, nunca creí que mi sueño se iba a hacer realidad, pero ahora que estas aquí conmigo quiero decirte que toda la vida no va a ser suficiente para demostrarte todo lo que siento por ti y que si hay una vida después de la muerte ahí estaré contigo por toda la eternidad.

-Bueno por el poder que la comunidad mágica me confiere yo los declaro marido y mujer ahora los novios pueden besar a las novias – cosa que hicieron encantados – y a disfrutar de la fiesta…..

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Unas cuantas horas después…

Harry miraba a Ginny que estaba a su lado en la mesa de honor estaba totalmente radiante, por fin era su esposa y ahora iban a estar juntos para siempre, la fiesta era todo un éxito niños corriendo de aquí para haya, adultos bailando y riendo por alguna anécdota graciosa, era como la mayoría de las fiestas de los Weasley pero esta era especial para tres nuevas parejas de esposos, Ginny platicaba con karina pero Harry la interrumpió

-Cariño quieres Bailar – se levanto y le tendió la mano

-Claro – dijo Ginny dedicándole la mejor de las sonrisas a Harry, se unieron a unas cuantas parejas que estaban bailando, era una canción lenta, y Harry no le puso atención toda su mente se concentraba en observara su esposa – que tanto me mira señor Potter

-Pues es que creo que usted Sra. Potter es la mujer mas hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida – este comentario causo un ligero sonrojo en Ginny – Te amo

-Yo también te amo

-Y de que tanto platicabas con Karina si se puede saber

-Ni te lo has de imaginar – Ginny sonrió – cree que esta embarazada, que bueno tres niños de una vez

-Si esperemos que todo nos salga bien

-Creo que este es nuestro final feliz –

-No Ginny este es solo el comienzo – dicho esto beso a su esposa con todo el amor que fue capaz de demostrar….

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Veinte años después….

Ginny miraba la Madriguera con tanta gente, parecía que cada año se multiplicaba la familia, ahora estaban festejando 20 años de casados, los cuales coincidían con el cumpleaños numero veinte de su sobrina Angie, como había pasado el tiempo para todos Draco y Karina Vivian en la mansión Malfoy y Draco era el nuevo propietario de Gringots

Habían formado una linda familia ellos dos Draco jr. El cual ya era todo un hombre de 29 años Y Narcisa la joven de 19, Ron y Hermione habían tenido dos hijos el Dan que era novio de Narcisa y también tenía 19 años y la hermosa pelirroja de cabello alborotado que tenía 15 llamada Molly que era un torbellino de conocimientos igualita a su mama, Harry que ahora era el Ministro de Magia y Ginny habían tenido cuatro hijos Lily de 19 años era muy hermosa idéntica de los pies a la cabeza a su abuela fallecida que tenía un encanto especial y traía a todos los chicos de cabeza, los gemelos James y Arthur de 14 años que eran aun peores de traviesos que sus tios Fred y George que ya habían causado mas de una catástrofe, y por ultimo la pequeña Ginny de solo 5 años, la cual había sido la gran sorpresa de la década, nadie se imagino nunca su llegada tardía, era idéntica a su papa en todos los sentidos,

-En que piensas Cariño – interrumpió Harry los pensamientos de Ginny

-Nada, es solo que he sido tan feliz a tu lado en todos estos años que se me han ido volando

-Yo también he sido muy feliz, contigo y con nuestros hijos – en eso una pequeña de pelo negro y hermosos ojos verdes se les acerco

-Papy, Lily y Draco se están peleando de nuevo – dijo la niña muy asustada y con lagrimas en los ojos – no me gusta que se enojen

-Pero esto es la misma historia de siempre – interrumpio Ron – me recuerdan un poco a Hermione y a mi

-Si Cariño pero creo que lo de nosotros era juego de niños comparado con esto – dijo Hermione sonriendo

-Cuando terminaran estas peleas sin sentido – dijo Draco

-Pues cuando tu hijo se entere de que mi hija esta total y completamente enamorada de el – dijo Harry que conocía a sus hijos perfectamente

-Pero yo pensé que eso ya se le había pasado a Lily, que solo había sido un enamoramiento de juventud – opino Karina

-Lo que tu no sabes Karina es que mi hija es como yo – Ginny miro a su marido a los ojos – cuando nos enamoramos es para siempre – se quedo viendo a su marido con ojos de amor pero fue interrumpida por unos gritos que se acercaban cada vez mas

-Lilian Potter te he dicho que te pares – Grito un guapísimo rubio a espaldas de una hermosa pelirroja que echaba lumbre por los ojos

-Ni que fueras mi papa para que te haga caso – estaban gritando desaforadamente dándole un espectáculo a medio mundo en especial a sus padres – ya te dije que me dejes en paz

-Quiero que inmediatamente te vayas a cambiar de ropa – dijo mirándola de arriba abajo

-Y que tiene de malo mi ropa – dijo Lily que traia un ajustada blusa negra y una minifalda que aunque era corta no era para nada vulgar

-Que pareces una fulana – Draco no se esperaba el bofetón que recibió de Lily, - es la verdad aunque te ofendas yo no se para que te viste de esa manera, solo para llamar la atención de los hombres

-Eras tan idiota que no te das cuenta de que el único hombre que quiero que me vea eres tu – Ginny se tapo la boca pues había hablado de más – te odio, no me vuelvas a hablar en tu vida – Lily se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr rumbo al lago, dejando a un Draco Jr. Pasmado

-Creo que Lily tambien se parece un poco a su tía Hermione – dijo Ron abrazandola – ver esto fue como si regresara atrás en el tiempo cuando te me declaraste cariño

-Estas loco yo nunca hice eso – dijo Hermione ruborizandose

-Hijo a que demonios esperas sigue a esa chica – dijo Draco – te acaba de declarar su amor y tu te quedas ahí como si nada

-Vamos Draco, no la dejes sola – dijo Ginny

-Pero Tia Ginny yo quiero a Lily como si fuera mi hermana – dijo Draco Jr. Apenado

-Entonces espera y deja que otro se la quede y tu la pierdas para siempre – dijo Harry que sabia como se sentia Draco en ese momento

-Pero es solo una niña Tio Harry

-Hijo, pero tu la amas, si no dime porque la celas tanto -

-Pues porque no quiero que nadie se le acerque, lo mismo hacia con Cissy

-Pues yo no recuerdo que algún día Dan llegara golpeado a casa como el pobre Chico Lombotong – dijo Ron – pobre creo que aun no se le ha enderezado la nariz

-Anda Draco – dijo Ginny – uno nunca sabe si va a tener una oportuidad – al oir esto Draco empezó a Correr hacia donde había desaparecido Lily

-Creo que esos dos necesitan que los encierre en la casa de campaña – dijo una anciana señora Weasley

-Noooooooooo- gritaron al unisono Harry y Ginny – mama pero si Lily fue prácticamente concebida en esa casa de campaña – dijo Ginny lo cual causo la risa de todos los que estaban escuchado

-Bueno Harry, creo que ahora si vamos a emparentar tu y yo – Dijo Draco

-Pues tu hijo no es el mejor partido que yo hubiera deseado para mi hija – bromeo Harry – pero que se le va a hacer asi es el amor, impredecible – Harry miro a Ginny con el mismo amor de siempre

-Sabes cariño creo que dentro de poco vamos a tener que organizar una boda, nuestra hija se nos casa

-Esperate, Ginevra Potter, si solo van a empezar un lindo y largo noviazgo

-La verdad no lo creo, Draco ya no es un niño

-Pero si mi niña ni si quiera ha terminado la escuela – es eso dos torbellinos se acercaron a Harry, Arthur y James

-Papa junto al lago esta Lily besandose con Draco – dijo James – si papa ni se les ven las manos – siguió Arthur

-No sean metiches, cariño vamos a dar un paseo – dijo Harry a Ginny

-Mientras no me lleves al lago a interrumpir a los enamorados todo esta bien – caminaron a lo largo del jardín tomados de la mano – en que piensas Harry

-En lo feliz que ha sido mi vida contigo, Ginny

-Si hemos sido muy felices, tenemos una familia maravillosa y te amo cada dia mas

-Si alguien me hubiera dicho lo que iba a pasar despues de que entraste en mi oficina buscando un padre para tu hijo, no lo hubiera creido Te amo

-Yo Tambien te amo – se besaron dándose gracias por todos los buenos y los malos momentos entendiendo que la vida es un sube y baja de emociones y que solo son pocos los afortunados que encuentran la felicidad……….

**FIN **

**ESTOY MUY EMOCIONADA GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE LEYERON MI HISTORIA, ESTE ES EL FIN PERO NOS VOVEREMOS A LEER, SEAN FELICES.**


End file.
